Always Just a Game to You
by Camelid
Summary: Ikebukuro is a crazy city full of endless twists and surprises. What will happen when Shinra and Celty finally get married, and choose Izaya and Shizuo as their best men? What sort of game is this, and who will win? Shizuo x Izaya and a bit of Shinra x Celty. Male on male relationships, you are warned. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Durarara. On that note, this is my first fanfiction, and it will be a cute little story. [Well I mean if smut and yaoi is cute to you haha.] Any feedback is always appreciated. :].

"IIIIZAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUNN!" screamed the fortissimo of Ikebukuro running after his moving prey.

This was a game long played by the two madmen since they first met in high school. It was a game of cat and mouse between the informant and ex-bartender. The adrenaline rush, the sheer feeling of the moment, the breeze brushing against their skin…It was an instinctual blood lust of the cat and the flight response of the enthralled little mouse. The battle was something of ritual that the two secretly enjoyed and could not stop. It was as if their bodies were born to fight. Born to challenge each other and defy the laws of the universe one chase after another. It was an unspoken agreement between the two ruthless men.

"Feeling off your game Shizu-chan? I am pretty sure if you ran any slower I could walk and still be waaay head of you~! Although, what else can I expect of such a beast?"

"Izaaayaaa…." Shizuo picked up speed, growling at his little mouse, lusting for the taste of his prey's blood even more.

Izaya, growing bored of the game already, turned into an alley to hopefully end the chase with a simple little mark on his Shizu-chan's chest again. Maybe he'd give Shizuo a chance to get a little hit or two on him. After all, Shizu-chan never stood a chance against the great Izaya Orihara. So, it would be too cruel for Izaya to tease his predator too much without a little taste. Unfortunately for Izaya, he chose the wrong alley with no way out other than the way he came in. Shizuo quickly cornered Izaya, grinning like a beast ready to feast on its new meal. Not a word was spoken between the two. Only the sounds of the city and sirens and cars could be heard. Shizuo could not hesitate anymore. He eased closer to Izaya readying his hands to squeeze the scrawny informant's neck until no more of his cocky words could slip out. Then, the city grew silent, as if everything held its breath to see what the two archenemies would do to each other. The only sound was Shizuo breathing onto Izaya's face and their hearts beating in unison now, their bodies knowing this dance all too well.

Izaya thought to himself, "Boooooring. When will something new happen? Even my faithful little monster does the same thing in and out. Life needs a twist sometimes, something new and exciting to get the blood rushing. I wonder if he will continue through with this…Such a beast surely would not let me get away alive. But with Shizu-chan, one can never guess in the slightest what a neanderthal like him would do. Surprise me, Shizu-chan."

-brrrrr brrrrrrr-

-brrrr brrrrrr-

"Fuck…" Shizuo stalked away answering his phone. Shizuo thought this had better be fucking important. He had finally had that fucking flea a hair's away from being dead as a goddamn doornail.

"Oooh that was SO scary, Shizu-chan, but I have some work to do~!"

Shizuo barely had a chance to growl before Izaya scurried off, thinking that was rather anticlimactic. Oh yes, Shizu-chan never failed to be unpredictable in such situations.

"Hello? This had better be fucking good."

"Shizuo, I have big news. BIG NEWS," the underground doctor bragged.

"Eh?"

"It is a wedding between me and my most beautiful and amazing soon to be wife Celty!~3 She is finally letting us hold the reception. Of course, you will be my best man."

"R-really Shinra? I'm honored, and really happy for you. Took you long enough though, neh?"

"Yes, but finally she said yes! My dear, dear Celty!~ Oh I can't wait to be forever entwined in our souls and soon to be bodies if you know what I oof! Celty, come on now, the world must know of my undying love for you! Anyway, Shizuo, I am off to spread the word. I'll call you later about details! Bye~~~!"

Shizuo sighed to himself, "The bastard finally got her…" He went on to text Celty congratulations, and console her because the idea of being married to that idiot sounded like a living fucking hell of gay rainbows and unicorns and leprechauns.

~ Back to Izaya

Izaya was skipping back to his apartment, thinking of fun insults he could give to his bitch of a secretary. It was too bad his game had to end so early with Shizu-chan, though.

-brrrrrr brrrrrrrrrrrr-

Oh great. A fucking client. "Hello, Orihara Izaya."

"Izaya-kun~! My darling Celty and I will be getting married! Isn't that wonderful?"

Izaya chuckled to himself. Is Shinra any better than one of my clients..? "Yes, I am ever so proud of you that you could snag such a prize." A headless woman? Seriously, Shinra was crazy…

"Yes, yes! Thank you~! Now, I have a request of you. Will you be my best man?"

…Shinra. Why would he ask me? Can't he ask that beast of a being Shizu-chan? I have to play with my precious humans in my spare time, dear Shinra. "I'd be….delighted Shinra. Of course, in my free time. I am such a busy man as you know."

"YES! I can't wait to talk to you more about this and my most dreamy Celty~! Talk to you later!"

A wedding, eh? This could be very fun…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I won't spend all that much time with the wedding. It is really there because I want a natural way for the two to meet and you know...have wild dirty sex. :3. From here on out, I'll be having a point of view. Feedback always appreciated.

I don't own Durarara, ever so sadly.

~Shizuo POV~

This is a damn shock. I honestly can't believe Celty is going to marry that whinny asshole. But hey, her choice I guess. Today, lucky fucking me gets to go pick out the cake and catering with the bride and groom. Being around Shinra with Celty is a living hell. He is all "Celty is the most amazing beautiful woman ever. We have a beautiful everlasting love for each other" and so on. Oh well, at least I get to taste a bunch of sweets. Between that and nicotine, that is about all the weaknesses I'll ever have. Might as well call Shinra and figure out where and what the hell I am doing.

"Hey, Shinra."

"Ah, you just interrupted Celty and our lovely breakfast time."

"...ah. Fabulous. So where am I meeting you at this shop?"

"It is right nearby Celty and our love apartment. It sells all kinds of cakes and sweets that we can have catered. Obviously our cake will be made there, too."

"Okay, sounds fine. See you there."

"...uhm, Shizuo...I have a...request."

"..."

"No matter what happens, or who...you cannot mess up this wedding for Celty and I. It is pretty important to us and...Can you promise me that?"

"...I guess. That filthy louse won't be involved right?"

"Well, see you there!"

"Shiiinraaaa..." I growled.

That fucker better-, oh wait it seems he already hung up. Smart him or I might have crushed my phone. Seriously what the hell was that about? Whatever, I need to head over before I am late. Don't want to mess up their "love." Tch, gross.

~Izaya POV~

Ah, what a shitty day it is today. I am on my way to a sweet shop when I could be having ootoro. Salty food tastes so much better than that vile sweet stuff that goes to my thighs and butt. You can't ruin this perfect body after all~. Just as I finally approach this place, I see Shinra and Celty already there. Celty is pointing and jumping at all the little pastries. For such an old dullahan she acts like she is still a teenager. Except that punch of hers, which looks like it hurts just watching Shinra. Although nothing compares of course to my lovely beast Shizu-chan whose punch is so terrifying *giggle* even If I dodge them. *giggles some more* Ah, less gawking. I guess I should finally let my glorious presence be known to all the other peasants in the shop.

"Oh hello Shinra, a favorite human of mine~. Oh, just kidding my other precious humans. I give you all my equal love."

Celty typed out, "And I see you are crazy as always, Izaya." Suddenly Celty's eyes widened and she typed something out to Shinra so Izaya couldn't make it out.

"Don't worry about it Celty, my love. It will all work out fine."

"Wha, Shinra? What is going on?"

At that moment, all hell broke loose. Why Shinra would do something like this to me, and to his own damn wedding, I do not know. But I do know that I will probably be dead in a dumpster by the end of the day. There stood my monster, veins popping, and eyebrows twitching at just looking at my face. I couldn't help but smirk at such a face. It is so funny, I can't help but want to mess with him~. I was about to start insulting his ridiculous attire, until he comes storming over to me grinding his teeth and growling like a ferocious animal.

"What the fuck are you doing here, louse?"

"Enjoying a lovely morning with these love birds."

"What the fuck Shinra? What the fuck is this?" I could see Shizuo crushing a chair with his hand, as he tried to control his rising temper. The poor, poor chair.

"Ah, Shizuo. Well…I really wanted both of you as my best men for the wedding. Since Celty is good friends with her, you are sort of like her bridesmaid while Izaya is my best man. But it is all relative you see-. "

"BRIDESMAID?! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Hahahahahah. Shizu-chan, in a dress." I couldn't help myself. "I can see Shizzy saying, 'Does this make my butt look big?' Ah, how priceless."

Shizu-chan, at my last remark, began to pick up the nearest table, ripping it right out of the floor. Hm, this might spoil a few things! Shizu-chan, why must you ruin everything with your uncontrollable strength?

"Shizuo," Shina scolded, "You promised. Come on, he was just joking around."

Shizu-chan, being an unpredictable neanderthal as usual , set the damned table down and just sighed at the ground for a while.

"…Yeah. Sorry, I guess Celty and Shinra…It is kinda' funny idea to see me in a dress…I guess…A fucking dress…" Then Shizuo muttered something to himself that I couldn't make out but I think he said something about under control…What…

"Shizu-chan, do I get an apology?" I edged closer to him, teasingly getting into his face and I licked his cheek just to top it off. I wonder if that'll set him off~.

"Izaaayyaaa, what the FUCK are you DOING? You are DEAD MEAT."

The simpleton then proceeded to re pick up that table. Why was he so caught up on that table? Heh, I could make this even worse, I think. This inhuman monster was just too much fun this morning. Picking up a little lemon tart I walked over to him calmly and slammed it into his face. I got another lick of his face, tasting the lemon tart on his cheek.

"How tasty, Shinra. I really think we should get this for the guests."

Shina, being the biggest imbecile, goes over to wipe some of the tart off of Shizuo's face and taste some, too.

"Ooh, yes. If only my dearest Celty could try its wonder. I would give the world you know that, my dear?~"

Celty proceeded to punch him in the gut. Heh, Shinra had that coming again. Shizuo, on the other hand, was trying desperately so hard to control his anger and I found it absolutely hilarious. His temple was pulsing, veins popping, body trembling, and his eyes narrowed at my neck.

"What are you staring at my neck so much for, Shizu-chan? I don't suppose you want to leave a bunch of love bites on them, marking my pale, perfect skin?~"

At this moment, Shizuo took off his glasses, placing them into his vest, and said, "I'm sorry, Shinra." Next thing I knew the fortissimo of Ikebukuro had strawberry shortcake into his hand and all over my face.

"Shizu-chan, I see you want to get a taste off me too. Don't be shy now. I hear I taste so good, and with a bit of strawberry sau-"

"Shut the fuck up louse."

Shizuo gave me no time to react after that. More pastries and cake came my way, and before I knew it we were throwing them back and forth at each other like two children having a food fight. Of course, until the manager came out, and forced us to pay for all of them and stop before they called the police. How dare they ruin Shizu-chan and my fun~. Hehe, I don't normally like sweets, but eating them off of Shizu-chan doesn't taste as bad.~ Oh, gross…I did NOT just think something like that…

*sigh* "Well that was fun, Shizu-chan. Don't you think we have a great idea of what to have at the wedding now, Shinra?"

Growl from Shizuo. Shrina nodded in agreement with me, probably hoping that I would shut up because I already messed things up for him enough.

Shizuo then proceeded to say, "I feel like such a child…Fucking louse, it is all your damn fault."

"How cruel of you Shizu-chan! And we are not children. That was merely mature toddlers battling it out to the death for the letter block toys. "

"Pfft." Shizu-chan then started laughing a lot. A freaking lot. It rumbled throughout the little shop, his deep voice echoing through my head. It made me dizzy just hearing it. "To think the great informant would finally admit he is childish and goes against pointless things...I think the flea has fucking lost it Shinra! I'm heading out to work with Tom before Izaya confesses his undying love for me and we have some double wedding."

"Just buy the ring baby~, " I found myself singing back to him and blushing a bit. Oh god.

Shizuo walked out the door, and Shinra looks back to me, noticing I'm blushing.

"Izaya, are you…hahaha maybe the world IS ending. Shizuo is right, next thing you know you two will be wild passionate lovers."

For a fleeting moment, I could imagine such a dream… Shizuo's perfect naked body, glistening due to the moonlight's reflection on his chest. Our bodies, intertwined. Panting, sweat dripping down our backs and arms and legs…His lips leaving marks all over my- WHAT AM I THINKING? Damn Shrina. I should get out before this gets too damn awkward…

"I just realized I have to, er, go do some important informanty stuff~. "

"Run all you want, but you were blushing and fantasizing about his sexy body~ No need to hide it, I don't hide my lust for my beautiful Celty's body that- oof."

Celty typed out, "Calm down, Shinra. Let Izaya be."

"Oh thank the almighty Celty. Have a nice day you lovebirds~."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: With one review so far, I'm feeling pretty great :P. Haha, but I hope you enjoyed the last chapter :]. For the record, I only have basic plans for this fic, since I wanted it to take its own course. So, if anyone has suggestions or something fun they want added, I will maybe do it~. Anyway, on with the story!~ [Feedback is always appreciated & I do not own Durarara.]

~Shizuo POV~

"Hey Shizuo."

Oh, it is Tom. I can just grunt and barely speak to him. Good, I'm sick and tired of annoying whinny little fleas. "Hi."

"You won't like the next guy who owes me. The idiot does put up a bit of a struggle, so be careful. Maybe this is a good day and he will give up his money easily…"

"Heh, right."

There will never be a fucking idiot who knows to just pay his goddamn debts. Especially when I just threaten them for it every time, I mean honestly. I am no genius, but that shit is common sense. The fuckers will have to pay anyway; I did not realize that being beat up by me was something all these shits wanted.

"So Shizuo. How is Kasuka?"

…and then we turn to the conversation we have almost every day. "Good as always I guess. He is off in America I heard 'cuz he finally got some break with English films. Good for him I guess."

"Oh, wow. I've heard a bit about it."

Grunt. This conversation bores me…Tom is a nice friend and all, but damn it all. Even the flea is more interesting than this daily shit….I'm gonna pretend I DID NOT just say that. I'm getting fuckin' crazy if I'd rather be with that little shit than Tom. I mean, the fight we had earlier was a bit funny…A lot different seeing him up close…Not as…annoying….

"Shizuo? You're spacing out!"

….I am? "Oh. Sorry."

"It is fine. The guy I need to collect from, his house is right over here."

"'Kay."

So, we are walking up to this idiot, who needs to pay his goddamn debts…And, already I can tell he looks like a delinquent teenager ready to take on the world. I remember when I was a stupid fucker like that. Feels good to grow up. That confidence quickly is whisked away by real life.

Whinny Asshole, "T-Tom! SH-SH-SH-SH-SHIZUO! "

Tom quickly said, "Come on now. Give me my money and this won't get ugly."

"Yeah," I grunted behind him.

Cocky Asshole, "Yeah, right." Yup, I should have known this would not be some weak-hearted whinny asshole. No, this fucker has to be a stupid cocky motherfucker.

The delinquent proceeded to run out of the corner of the room, barely escaping Shizuo's grasp.

"Don't destroy too many things, Shizuo."

I smiled, "We will see."

Turning corners and into alleys, I was close on this fucker's tail. It was like a game with Izaya and I. Except this didn't feel as right. Probably 'cuz it was work and I was tired after that morning...Yeah, that was why…

Stupid Asshole, "Catch me if you can!~"

I'll take you up on that challenge. Increasing my speed, I caught up to him and tackled the fucker.

Whinny Asshole, "Just take the money! I don't n-need it anyway." The asshole then throws a bunch of money at me and I count it up, pleased. That could've gone much worse, but this still sucks. Izaya was much more of a fight though…That was what really got my blood boiling, and what got me to release my anger…It was almost good that-. I'm done with these thoughts. Ah, Tom finally caught up to me.

"Get the money?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, well that was the last one. You can get on home."

"Ah, good, thanks." I need to sleep this off. All this wedding fever is getting to my thoughts…freaking Shinra and his "undying love" must be rubbing off on me to make me think these weird things…

~Izaya POV~

I'm skipping on my way home~! All these humans are just making me so happy and excited. A full day left, and so much to observe, and manipulate…

-brrr brrrr-

Fuck, it is Shiki. "Hello, Orihara Izaya."

"Cut the shit, Izaya. I need to you to look into this certain delinquent teenager."

"Anything for you Shiki-san~. Send me over the details."

"Sure."

…great. I was hoping to have a fun day, but as always my clientele has to ruin it for me. What could a stupid teenager have done to Shiki anyway? I presume it was debts…maybe in the drug trade or something…I wonder why…

Izaya's Apartment

"Namie~ I'm hoome~."

"Here, coffee."

"I'll bet you poisoned it, incestuous devil."

"I considered it, but of course I need to have my paycheck signed for my brother."

"Lose the attitude, or I will lower your pay~. Hehe, this coffee tastes vile today, just as I like it. What would I do without you, my lovely Namie?"

"Do actual work."

Dumb bitch…Ah, well, it is fun to mess around with her~. It is about time I looked at this guy Shiki told me about…Let's eee…Dollars forums has been talking about a new presence in town…apparently he has control of heroin trade already in parts of town…Just as I suspected. He probably thinks he is top shit, now. Maybe I should go find him and play with him~.

An Alleyway in Shinjuku

"Takahashi-kun."

This teenager's eyes widened the minute I said his real name…Hah, I guess he should know by now who runs the town.

"W-What do you want Orihara-san?"

"Ooh, too formal. Too formal~! Call me Izaya-san~. I was just curious what the whole town was talking about. All I see is some little boy quivering in the alley."

"I-I just had a bit of run over with Sh-Shizuo…I am still at the top, Izaya-san."  
"At the top? Please. This pedestal you think you place yourself on, would you be so high if I happened to kill off your sister, Kyoko? Or maybe your youngest brother Jun? Both are so young it would be a pity for them to die…"  
"S-Stay away from them!"

"And suddenly the prince is off his high horse." Wait, WAIT. Did he say Shizuo earlier? What the…? No wonder the delinquent is crazed. Most people, unlike a god like myself, are terrified at the mere stare of Shizu-chan~.

"…." Takahashi silently had this face of pity for himself. Disgusting.

"Ah, so boring. But, maybe you should stay out of drug trafficking for a while. You really wouldn't want to see that lovely family of yours gone. Cocky bastards can only last so long. Only I can prevail."

Yes, only I can control the world, Shizuo, and humanity in this game we play called life.

A/N: Next chapter will be final wedding preparations. I just needed to add something in between that, so I figured I'd go into how Shizuo and Izaya's lives are actually connected. And, we have to star t with these lovebirds somewhere~. Hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So here is the last of the wedding scenes. Next chapter will be the wedding and then things will really spice up I think~. I do not own Durarara. Feedback is always appreciated. I'll probably be posting at least once a week, of this fic. Look forward to it! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. I really put my all to make it as funny as possible.

Venue for the Wedding: Shizuo POV

"What do you think of this place, my dearest Celty~?"

Celty types out, "I like it..." She rubbed her shoulders nervously and later said, "It is kind of...nice. It…suits us, I think."

"Oh, Celty~~~! This place is the pure definition of our everlasting lov-oof! Come on Celty~ I will proclaim my love for-oof- ever! You cannot –oof- stop it!"

…Shinra disgusts me. –shudders-. The place they chose is pretty nice. It is a white little room, where they will hold the after party and dinner. Honestly, I suspected a room full of hearts and pink and everything Celty WOULDN'T want. It is almost too normal. I'm a little worried. Worst of all or rather weirdest of all, Izaya is being NORMAL and just suggesting things. NORMAL, NOT CREEPYZAYA-LIKE THINGS. The fucker is starting to scare me a little.

"Shinra, I think setting up 7 chairs is uneven. You should place 8 or 10 chairs per table. It won't look too crowded, I promise," Izaya said.

"You think so? I mean, I don't have too many people coming, you know? I can't have the entire underworld of this city show up. It would get ugly, and Celty and I want something beautiful and simple and quiet."

"With Shizu-chan here I don't know if anything will ever get peaceful."

"Louse…"

"Stop being a protozoan Shizu-chan, you know you couldn't stay calm even if you tried."  
"Try me."

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK. This fucker is going to set me off. But I have to try. I have to beat him for once, since he isn't just running away like usual. This…I just…can't help but want to challenge him sometimes.

"Your brain must be the size of a pea to think you can win this."

"Fucking try me."

Oh, he is ASKING for it.  
"Shizu-chan~~! Naughty, naughty. Tch. Rules. No cursing or growling. You punch me or do anything to me, I win."

"How about no speaking? Anyone would get mad hearing your annoying-ass voice, flea."

…I don't ever think these things through. Damn instinctual brain.

"Fine by me, Shizu-chan."

Shinra then ushered Celty away from us, and continued to rant to her. He probably knew the inevitable violent outcome. I couldn't help it. Izaya pissed me off to such a point that I got violent. Fucking flea…

"Then begin louse."

Izaya comes up to me, and gives me the widest fucking grin he can give me. It isn't his usual smirk; in fact, it looks like he is genuinely having fun. He approaches me more and strokes my face, and I am already seething. This is bad. My eyes are full of fury and my eyebrows are so furrowed….I am so fucking pissed. This is invading my personal space, and the flea just knows how to piss me off. Why the hell did I agree to this? Fuck it. I'm not resisting this anymore. I got out of his face and punched him square in the nose. He looked pretty pleased to be hit. Freakin' masochist.

"Hah~! I knew it, Shizu-chan! I win, I win, I win!~ Just as usual. A neanderthal can't beat me in anything of course."

"Louse…" I growled.

What ensued after that, I'm not sure. But I'm pretty sure there were broken plates everywhere, tables overturned, silverware stuck in my leg and his arms, and blood on both our faces….and it was fun….fuck.

Dress Up~: Izaya POV  
After an atrocious incident at the wedding venue, I am a little afraid for what might happen here…But yet, I'm so excited. What will my Shizu-chan do this time? It can't be good~.

Celty, of course has to be the first to choose what she is wearing and comes out in this dress…It really suits her body, no wonder Shinra loves her so much…Heh. Shinra, being him, gets on his knees, kisses her hand and says, "My princess, in my many lives, I would marry you every time. Your beauty makes me fall in love again every time, it is inevitable."

Celty turns away, she would probably be blushing if she had a head. "S-Stop it! You are embarrassing me Shinra!"

Shinra kisses her hand again, and looks at her with these bright eyes, and serenades, "Never. I will never stop, my loooove~!"

Shizu-chan, being unpredictable as always says, "Please. Get a room. Disgusting, tch."

I remark, hoping for a lovely response from Shizu-chan~, "For once I agree with Shizu-chan. You guys are too lovey-dovey for our own good."

"Fine by me, Shizuo and Izaya. How about you two go try on the outfits I had picked out?"

Awh, Shizu-chan didn't even care. Stupid protozoan.

"…Fine, Shinra."

"Delighted, Shinra~!"

I headed over to one of their stalls, and damn. My body just suits this suit perfectly. With a bit of tailoring, it will hug me in all the right places.

"I like it, I guess. Looks fine to me Shinra."

"..Shizuo, that, I uh…Celty, you agree….right?"

Their voices were getting pretty muffled.  
"…Really?...how…think….so?

"Oh yeah, Shizuo…..looks…."

What are they talking about? I am still looking at myself in the mirror and Shizu-chan is already changed? What did Celty type out, did she agree…about what? Tch, who cares? I am the only thing that matters.

I strutted in, "Your star is here~!"

I looked over to see Shizu-chan. Oh, no. Oh, no no no. He looks WAY too good in that...I'm staring, I'm staring…

"You look like an idiot, flea."

Heh. YOU are the one who looks like an idiot, neanderthal.

"Compared to you I look like a model~. Well, anyone would at least." -growl- "Testy, Shizu-chan!"

"…These should be fine for the wedding I think Shinra. If I have to hear Izaya talk anymore, I'll fucking kill him."

"If you kill me, do it in fashion at least. Or, give me a good time of it. I've always wondered how the fortissimo is in bed…Even if it is rape…But it isn't rape if you like it~!"

Shizuo punched me in the face. It really fucking hurt. Ugh, such foul language. Shizu-chan brings it out in me. I know I kind of deserved it…but still. Hurts like a bitch. Again, tch. I'll make him pay later…

Jesus and Music: Izaya POV

"What makes you believe in God, Pastor Mindy?"

"Oh, it was since I was a young child. I felt him inside of me."  
"That's what she sai-."

Shinra whispers me in my ear, "STOP IT. I actually like this pastor. She would be fine to marry us."

"Why do you want such a traditional wedding anyway?"

"Celty wants it."

Figures. I was hoping to tease the pastor some more.

Mindy then scolded us, "You shouldn't whisper here. It is rude, especially in front of me. God always hears you, so there is never a point to hide from him."

"Oh, shut up old ha-."

"Izaya. Shhh..Just deal with it," Shinra whispered. "Can I hear the band you have here?"

"Of course, Shinra-san. Over here. Hit it boys!"

The music they played was pretty sultry, and happy. I hated it. I forgot to mention. Shizu-chan couldn't join us today. He is pretty much banned from churches. He has some…bad experiences with Jesus. I am also banned from most ones .I guess religion and God don't like us very much. It isn't our fault~….Am I sympathizing with Shizu-chan? What has the world come to?

"I absolutely love it, Pastor Mindy!" exclaimed Shinra.

Celty typed out, "Pretty nice, I guess."

"Oh, they are perfect Celty~. Their love songs are so powerful; they will influence the hearts of all our attendees. It will be magical~."

I don't even know what Shinra is talking about half the time. He scares me a little, his love for Celty.

And thus, we had a pastor who probably secretly hated me, and some shitty Christian band that only people like Shinra would like. What a fairytale wedding.

Day Before Wedding: Shizuo POV

It is the night before Shinra and Celty's wedding. To be honest, I'm a bit nervous. Whatever might happen fucking scares me. For once, I don't want to totally mess something up. Well, at least I really want to try to not mess stuff up…It is always the damn flea's fault.

-brrr-

Text from Celty: "Can we talk a little?"

Hm. Well I guess even Celty would get nervous before her wedding day. "Sure. Where?"

"Usual place."

"See you in a bit."

Meanwhile Shinra…

"I can't believe it! Finally! Tomorrow! I will be her husband and she will be my wife~! I have never been more excited and delighted in my whole life~!" Shinra exclaimed around his apartment. No one could hear him. Lucky for them, because Shinra was probably going to rant and not be able to sleep he was so happy.

Back to Shizuo and Celty…

"What is up, Celty?"

She hesitated typing multiple times. "I am…nervous. Is this the right decision? Do I really want to do this…I know I l-love him…"

"…Ah, Celty. Don't worry. Everything will go okay. You and he will be fine. This is the right decision. Shinra is a wackjob but if you love the fucker marry him. Shinra would die on the inside if you backed out now."

"…I know."

"Which reminds me, no crazy bachelor party? I figured Izaya would plan something big to mess with Shinra before the wedding."

"Shinra insisted he wanted enough sleep…and he wanted to be with me…the night before…."

I smiled. They are a pretty cute couple, I guess. Sometimes I wish I had someone like that…to be nervous about, to doubt, to hug, to kiss, to just be with, but…above all…to love with all my heart. I wish the best for them…

-sigh-


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: All your reviews are really making me happy! :]! As always, feedback from my readers is appreciated. :D! Here comes the awaited wedding chapter. I'm excited! Enjoy~!

~ Reception, 3rd Person ~

Flowers were hung on the wall, draping like a monkey does on a tree. It was silent and peaceful. There were no angry words spoken between the two fools Shizuo and Izaya. All that mattered for once was Shinra and Celty. Celty comes in, with a pretty helmet, different from her normal one with ears. The music is beautiful, and everyone looks at the bride with adoring eyes. She is truly the essence of beauty in women. Taking her time to Shinra, she looks around holding her bouquet, sinking in the moment and all the attention. Finally making her way up to Shinra, she stands, staring deep into his eyes knowing he is staring right back at them.

The priest starts out, speaking the serene words the bible told of marriage and love for a man and a woman. She later tells them to read out their vows for each other. Shinra being the gentleman goes first.

"Celty, I cannot begin on how much I love you. I am constantly joking around with you, and being a little silly about the love we share. But deep down, they have always been my true feelings for you. This is the happiest moment of my life. I will never forget it, and all the memories we shared and will share. I've told you this before, but in my many lives, I promise to marry you again and again." Shinra paused, with a serious, but yet such a passionate face. "I love you Celty with everything I have."

Celty could not speak her vows aloud. So she had the pastor read them out for her.

"Shinra, I have lived for many, many years. You can be…hard to handle and a little weird. It has taken me awhile to realize how I feel about you. But from then out, I've realized I truly love you. With your quirks and all, that is the man I fell in love with. In my long, everlasting life, this has made every year and ever second a little more bearable and less lonely. I love you Shinra."

The words stirred in the room, echoing off the walls. It was if everyone could hear Celty's heart speak out the words. Shinra and Celty were glued to each other, inseparable.

Mindy continued on, saying the words spoken by so many previous preachers for so long. The words that would bind the two as long as fate would give them. The words that would leave a mark forever in their memory, mind, and soul.

"Shinra Kishitani, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do~."

"Celty Sturluson, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Celty typed back, "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Shinra leans in and kisses Celty's helmet gently, smiling. The two then walk down the aisle together, hand in hand, and off to do god knows what. Who knows with the sneaky bastard Shinra…

Mindy then proclaims, "You can all go to your tables, they have your names written on them. Dinner will be set out for all of you soon enough. Thank you for attending this ceremony."

~ Dinner and After Party of Wedding, Izaya POV ~

Right after the wedding, which I enjoyed a bit I guess, I head over to the main table where Shinra and Celty will sit later. I believe we chose some sort of fish and soup and rice. I can hardly remember. All this wedding has been a blur, really.

"Izayaaa. What the fuck are you doing here?"

Protozoan. "Obviously I'm Shinra's best man so I get to sit with him~."  
"Find another fucking table."

"Hmmm~…No!~"

Shizu-chan then decides it would be just totally appropriate to stab the table with his knife.

"Go. The. Fuck. Away."

"As I said Shizu-chan, I'm not leaving. Hmph." After all, I deserve to be here after putting up with Shizuo and Shinra's crap for all these days and weeks. I'm not giving in this time, neanderthal.

"Can you just NOT piss me off for once, flea? If you didn't open up your damn mouth and run it all the time I wouldn't mind you so fucking much."

Oh, he is asking for it now. You asked to play, Shizu-chan. "Are you saying I should speak with my actions? I'm told I can be very persuasive," I taunted, and then licked my lips.

Shizu-chan then gives me a face like that was the vilest thing he ever heard in his life. "Izaya. If you don't shut up I will punch you so hard you won't be able to move for a week."

"Now we are on to threatening people, Shizu-chan? Naughty boy, you!"

"Threatening you, louse? You know I'll fucking do it! And you'll like it, being the masochist you are."

"Masochist? I don't think I've ever been called that~. What, are you the 's' in the relationship, Shizu-chan?"

"…Tch. You are disgusting. I was saying though, you love it when I fucking hit you and throw shit after you or else you wouldn't tease me so damn much."

"Or maybe I just want to see you mad and furious. It is the most funny thing ever af-"

"Fuck you, Izaya. Fuck this. I'm tired of hearing you say this is all some fucking game to you."

WOAH. WOAH. Shizu-chan…When did he start thinking these kinds of things? What, are we in damn relationship? What a terrible series of events that would be…

Shizu-chan just stormed over to the bar. I hear it is an open bar…Ooh, is he going to drink his sorrows away?~ Maybe I can help him with that.~

Before he gets a bit buzzed, I guess I should pick at this food and eat a little. It looks good enough…Is there any salt? Blech. Too damn sweet. Damn Shizu-chan has to have everything so sugary. I should have made sure he didn't have such an influence over the wedding. Ah, I digress. Oh, look its Dotachin.

"Hey Dotachin~!"

"Izaya…"

"Isn't this wedding just wonderful~?"

"Yeah, pretty nice I guess."

"I guess?! The two lovebirds are finally flying together in harmony."

"I find that hard to believe, especially with Shizuo and you always causing a racket."

"Awh, no need to be so harsh. The brute always makes it so loud and violent anyway."

"…Whatever." Sheesh! What is up with him? He then walked away, to talk to Erika and Walker. Sigh..I guess no one wants to talk to me. No one else worth talking to is here… Nothing fun, nothing to play with…Ah, screw it. Hopefully Shizu-chan is a little buzzed by now.

"Ah, hello Shizu-chan. Enjoying your drinks?"

"Shut up louse."

"I didn't take you for the drinking type."

"Same to you."

"Why not~? A beer or two can't hurt, right?"

"I guess. But with your skimpy body I'm sure it could hurt plenty."

"Hah! Yeah, right! I can down plenty."

"Is that a challenge, Izaya? For once, I'm sure I can fucking win."

…Hah, I won't get drunk…I mean, I barely drink…But I always, always beat Shizu-chan. He can't win. He just CAN'T. It is against nature.

"It is on. Bartender, get some shots for us~."

"First one to give up loses, protozoan. Easy enough to follow, neh?"

"Shut up, fucking flea."

First shot. We both tossed it back, no big deal. Shizuo already had a beer or two, so he is so screwed. I can totally handle this, especially with the handicap. Not that I need it, of course. I'm the great Izaya Orihara.

10 minutes later, the second shot came. We both chugged it down. Such vile tasting crap.

"Had enough yet, Izaya? I'm feeling peachy."

"Perfect, Shizu-chan~."

I don't feel anything. I should be fine.

"This vodka is pretty damn good, bartender. How long 'til it kicks in?"

"'Bout an hour."

"Okay, let's get one more shot in, and let the alcohol sink in, how about that flea?"

"S-sure."

…Sink in? Alcohol will already be out of my system by then, I'm sure. Heh.

Third shot…This stuff is growing on me. Really calms the nerves…

"Why not another, Shizu-chan? This stuff grows on you. I could get used to drinking."

"I'm way ahead of you. Next one, please."

The bartender gets out some more vodka and pours it in. Fourth shot. I hope I won't have to pee soon. I want to see Shizu-chan when he gets drunk off his ass. I knocked this shot down, no problem. I'm feelin' pretty damn good.

"How do you doiin Shizu-chaan~?"

"Fine. You sure you aren't a bit tipsy, Izaya?"

"I'm just greeeat."

Heh. What was that imbecile talking about? I was purrfect.

"Then you won't mind another s-shot."

"You are beginning to sluuurr Shizuu-chaaan~. I unno another shot sounds cool."

What is Shizu-chan laughing for? Nothing is all that funny…Eeewhgh. This shot is making me feel a little sick, now. Has an hour almost gone by already…? Maybe 5 in an hour is a weee bit too much.

"You know, Shizu-chan, this wedding fucking sucks!"

Hehehe. Naughty me, cursing!

"How so?" Shizuo giggled again. What was so damn funny, that bastaarrrd?

"Makes me feel so damn lonely…don't it make you wish you had someone you could love and stufferz?"

I'm getting a little emotional. I mean, why can't my humans love me back? Even that monster has people who care for him. All I have is that stupid bitch Namie and lovesick Shinra! She can go fucking die along with that doctor!

"We could always lighten it up! You know, Izaya, I know what you mean. Why the fuck don't I have somebody?"

"I don't fucking knooow. Like, why? What we ever do to you, God?"

Freakin' God. What a shithead. Why don't I have someone? Don't I deserve anything? I didin't think that I was this worthless and unlovable in this world. But apparently I was waaay fucking wrong. I think I'm crying a little.

"Are you crying, Izaya? Cheer up! Barteeender~! This sad man here needs more shots!"

"T-thanks *sniff* Shizuo."

"Shizuo? No giirrrly nickname this time?"

"So sorry to disappoint, my lovely bridesmaid!" Hehe, I am so damn funny and clever. Shizu-chan must be impressed.

"Pfft. Since when were you so funny Izaya?"

"Always. If you weren't always so mean to me *sniff* we could be the best of friends."

"You are so right, Izaya~! From here on out, let's hang out, and you can totally trust me. Like, you can totally cry on my shoulder. Like right now. Come hereee."

I went over to him and had my sixth shot then laid my head on his shoulder. Good, I deserve a damn friend, even if it is a monster.

"M-more Vodka…Shizu-chan.."

Shizu-chan was laughing again. What was so FUCKING FUNNY? LIKE HE BETTER NOT BE LAUGHING AT ME. THAT IS MEAN. I THOUGHT WE WERE LIKE BFFS.

We both chimed in, "Waiiiteerrr~!"

I wonder if the bartender hated us. That would be really funnnnyyy~.

"Izaya, you know. I honor this seventh shot for you. If you didn't tell Shinra about those damn chairs, shit would be uneven! 8 is a golden number for fucking chairs!"

"Thank you so much, Shizu-chan. It means the world to me to know you care so much. I really, really damn tried. Just for you."

"For me?"

"Of course, buddy. You gotta promise me we will be friends forever. Like pinky promise and all dat seriouuss stuff."

"Forever, man."

We curled our pinkies together and smiled. His breath smelled like way too much alcohol. I think I might be drunk. Just maaaybe~.

"Am I druuuunk, Shizuu-chan?~"

"Just a liiitttle, me thinks. I, on the other hand, am sober as hell."

"Yeaaah right, Shizu-chaaan. You are a bad boy. MOREE VOOODDDKA."

"Shhh, Izaya. You are being soo loud. Shinra is gonnna get angry and so is Celty."

"Fuck them! All we need is each other now. Riggght Shizzuu-chaaan?~"

"Buuuutt I don't wanna be punished. Celty is scaaaary."

"Not as scary as you, Shizu-chaaan. Have you ever seen *giggle* yourself?"

"No. *hiccup* I don't try to be a scary, big mean monster. I just wanna love everyone!"

"Me too, Shizu-chan. Eighth shot here we goooo~!"

Wooof ~Tch... My stomach hurts…

"You loook a little sick, Iizaayyaa."

"I'm fiiine. Just puurrfect. Althouggh I…"

Everything kind of went black from here. I had a really nice nap; I think it was a pretty funny dream that I had where Shizu-chan carried me like a princess. I like being the damsel in distress. I wish I could have dreams like that more often…

~ Right Before Izaya Blacks Out, Shizuo POV ~

"I'm fiiine. Just puurrfect. Althouggh I…"

Then Izaya just like fell onto the ground. Woooaah. I win! For once, I beat thiss fuuucker. I feel a little bad, though. I can't leave my new best frieend~.

"Awh, c'mere fella. I'll take you to my plaace~. Don't you worry~~."

I saw Shinra and Celty chilling and eating cake at the table…Did they eat without me? Ah, so mean!

"'Sup Shinra, Celty?"

They both just gave me this horrified expression. I don't really know why…I didn't do anything, I thought?

"…Uh, Shizuo. I don't really want to ask but why are you holding Izaya…and bridal style at that?"

"He is my new best friend. The poor fucker passed out after….like over 9000 shots I think. Heheh. Internet jokes! Izaya told me that one earlieeer~."

….Shinra then whispered something to Celty and I was getting bored so I kinda just walked away. Whispering is really rude, do they know that? Especially in front of Iza-kun. Anyway, off to my house~.

22:07 – Back at Shizuo's apartment. [Still Shizuo POV]

"Ugggh. Izaya is a little heavy…Time for beed. It is barely even late…Whatevs."

I tossed Izaya on the bed and rolled over next to him. Buddies slept next to each other, right? That couch is too uncomfortable anyway. He can deal, heheh. Tonight was fun. I wonder if we will ever do anything like that again…

22:50 – Back at the Wedding, 3rd Person

Celty typed out, "What was with that?"

Shinra said back, "I have no idea…I guess you can see why I don't go drinking with either of them. Izaya gets crazy emotional and Shizuo gets all happy and care-free. It is too weird!"

"And they are best friends now?!" Celty typed back.

"…It won't last. They are sworn enemies, right?"

"I really hope not. That would be SO weird."

"I agree, Celty. But sometimes I think it couldn't hurt to have some peace around here. Especially now that you are my beautiful wife and all?~ So where is the delightful honeymoon sex?~"

"…Don't push it, Shinra."

"Push what? If you know what I-oof"

"You are so weird…and that is why I love you. (:"

"Stop it, Celty. I'm blushing."

"Can't be as much as me…Come on, I'm really tired…It has been a long, but amazing day."

"Yeah, let's go home."

And the two walked hand in hand as they did before, back to their apartment. In such a big city, the two for once didn't feel quite so alone.

A/N: Shizuo and Izaya's dialogue was a lot of fun! I imitated them out loud to see just how ridiculous they sound! But, I thought getting them drunk off their ass would definitely have them show each other a new side of themselves. I hope you liked this chapter. (:


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I loved all the reviews I got! They all make me feel super awesome and giggly inside. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It won't, unfortunately, be as long as the last chapter. It is more of a transition chapter. Not my favorite, but meh. I won't waste your time anymore. Enjoy~

11:32, Shizuo's Apartment, Izaya POV

It is so bright…I just woke up and all I can deduce is that this is not my apartment. Shit. Did the yakuza finally catch me and decide they didn't like my antics anymore? Not that I ever did anything to deserve that~. Shiki-san loves me after all, he would ensure that wouldn't happen…But, still…What if?...What should I do? I'm not like tied up for anything, and the door is wide open so I can walk in or out…Ugh, I'm starting to feel a little sick. What kind of drugs did they put in me? My head is pounding…I'm going crazy I think.

-groan-

…What was that? I look over to see Shizu-chan, SHIZU-CHAN LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, sleeping besides me…and of course sprawled out and snoring like the monster he is. What the he-?

…Oh. Last night just flashed before my eyes. Bits and pieces, so I can puzzle together what happened….The one thing I couldn't remember was why? What implored me to think having so much alcohol would sit well with someone who barely drinks? Only Shizu-chan can bring out such weird sides of me. I am never so impulsive, without careful planning I lack my needed confidence….But WHY?! Why HIM? This…worries me…what next? Yes, for once in my life, I do not know what to do. In a situation where I am sleeping next to my archenemy after a night of drinking….I just can't think of what to do. Anyone would be the same way. One can't act as if I'm crazy. I'm perfectly sane as all my doctors have said~. Heh.

-another groan-

Shizuo turned to face me. "G'morning Izayaa-kuun."

…Was he still a little buzzed or something? Oh, my. He has bed hair…how cute…S-shut up Izaya! Shut up! Get angry at him. What the hell was he thinking?

"…Sh-shizu-chan…why am I here?"

"Tcch. Not so loud. My head is pounding…Quieeterrr, flea."

"Someone has a hangover~." …But, I do too…So I guess I really am not one to talk. The imbecile doesn't need to know that, though. Heh.

"Shaddup." Why was Shizu-chan being so friendly I expected him to be a cantankerous baby in the morning.

"Seriously Shizuo, why the hell am I here?"

All I can remember other than Shizu-chan and our conversation is passing out…and that dream!...oh, no. oh no no no no…

"You passed out and I took you home. Well to my apartment, louse. Don't you remember?"

"Rather surprising I did. I drank a lot."

"Yup, and I won that battle for the record fucking flea."

…Battle? Maybe I don't remember a lot. All that happened was we drank a lot and became friends…WAIT. HOLD THE PHONE. Friends?! How could I become friends with such a neanderthal like Shizu-chan? Just what and why the hell did something like that happen last night? What is my subconscious mind telling me…

"Yeah, right protozoan…What was the challenge again? It appears my memory is a little hazy."

Shizuo brushes his hair out of his and gives me this little smile. I can't help but want to smile back, it just looks so natural…So happy.

"A drinking contest. You passed out, therefore I win."

"Pfft. Yeah, right. An imbecile like you beating me? Hah! You truly crack me up, Shizu-chan."

"It is the truth, louse."

"Hmph. Anyway, what time is it? I have appointments today, you know. I can't be dawdling around here with my lovely Shizu-chan forever."

"I have fucking work, too. Ah, shit. It is almost 12 already…Want me to just cook a little something then you can go?"

"Wh-what? I don't know what gave you the impression that we are totally okay, but after being almost killed by you countless times…We can't just be friends or anything. I still hate you, Shizu-chan my unpredictable monster."

Then, as if a light sparked in his pea-sized brain, he pushed me out of the bed and growled.

"Fuck. It is too damn early, and I'm not thinking properly…" He then muttered under his breath, "What was I thinking…? Shouldn't even try to be nice, I guess…We can talk later, or whatever. I don't give a shit. Ignore me even if you want…"

I could hardly even hear what he said. Was he actually bothered by what I said?

Shizu-chan then raised his voice, "But I have work and I don't want Tom to get mad at me so…get the hell out."

"Testy!" Jeez, what was with him? It isn't as if we can suddenly become the best of friends or some weird thing like that. It was just a night of drinking and…n-nothing more! There were no underlying feelings or some hidden love we gained in that hour or two. It wasn't like f-fun or anything. Nope.

Shizuo then got up, and threw on his bartender outfit in a different room and came back looking his usual self. Seeing him in just boxers was….so unnatural. Everything about this situation was just…a shock. Takes a protozoan like him to make me feel like a complete idiot, too. I must be losing brain cells being nearby him. Even so, I didn't like give him a stare down or anything while he was half naked. I'm not gay. I've been with plenty of women before. They just bore me. Humanity is too predictable when it comes to sex. They get their fill and leave. Or they act as if it is some sacred act between men and women after marriage. Oh, how stupid my beloved humans are.

"Well? Get the hell out, Izaya!"

"Fine!" I still had my clothes on…but I was pretty tired…For some reason, I wouldn't mind snuggling up in his blankets and sleeping here a little longer…It smelled like him…and I kind of like it. Sweet and smoky and a bit like his cologne…

"…You know, Izaya. These past few weeks, the wedding, and stuff…It really hasn't been so bad with you as I expected….Well, I'm leaving…lock my door. Bye."

How could he leave right after saying that? And he TRUSTS ME to leave me ALONE in his apartment? Unless he figured I could get in here without being invited. It just never occurred to me. I have wondered what the monster's cave would look like. It is surprisingly very simple and homey. Now that I think about it, nothing fits his personality better. Ah, well. I have no business here. Snooping around here is boring especially because Shizu-chan is not secretive at all. There is nothing weird. Not even a porn magazine or some secret note or precious treasure to him. Come on, Shizu-chan…What are you hiding? What are you thinking right now? What are you thinking about us? Are you even thinking about me? I know I can't stop thinking about you…

Shizuo's POV, Tom and Shizuo Collecting Debts

Izaya was being pretty friendly with me today...and so was I. Well, there weren't as many sarcastic remarks so I take that as being friendly. Heh, I am definitely not going to get drunk again. I have before, but never close to this bad. I remember what happened, but I definitely wish it didn't happen and I could forget it. But it did. Fuck it. I knew the minute I stormed away from Izaya and went to get drunk that something bad might happen. I should've listened to my gut. This is what happens when I don't follow my instincts. Bad things happen…Actually, in all honesty….It really wasn't all that bad. For once, Izaya and I weren't fighting and it was kind of nice. Fuck it. I'm not going to make a big deal out of this. Izaya can be a drama queen all he wants. I won't be.

"Shizuo?"

"Hm?"

"Spacing out again."

"Oh."

"I saw you leave the wedding with Izaya."

…Tom just had to bring it up, didn't he? Like I want a reminder of the idiotic mistakes we made. Fuck it, Shizuo. No big deal, right?

"…yeah.."

Tom chuckled. "How did something like that happen?"

"Vodka happened."

"Right…Open bar, yes?"

"Yeah. I don't really know what came over me. I guess it was a pretty dumb decision."

"You sure of that?"

"What do you mean?"

"For once, you guys weren't fighting. It was pretty amazing, Shizuo."

"…But we were drunk off our ass."

"Yeah, and you guys were way too loud and rambunctious. You must've attracted everyone's attention at one point."

"Why didn't anyone approach me or say anything?"

"Someone?! Approach YOU and ask YOU to be quieter? Yeah, right."

"I was feeling pretty good last night, so who knows what would've happened."

"Shizuo…All I'm saying is I don't know what to make of this situation."

"Don't worry about it. It might be a good thing. But, the emotional bastard is making a big deal of it. I don't see why."

"Don't you hate him?"

"Of course."

"You confuse me, Shizuo."

"As I said, don't worry about it. So, who else do we need to collect from?"  
~1 person who just pissed their pants later~

"Ah! Finally done! Thanks, Shizuo. See you tomorrow, then."

"Sure, Tom."

-brrr-

Text from Celty. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, as always," I responded. I wonder if Shinra and she are doing okay…

15 minutes later, I walked up to Celty stepping off her bike.

"What is up, Celty? Shinra and you are all happy, no weird things happening?"

"…Shinra is always a little…off. But that isn't what I'm concerned about."

"..oh. The thing last night?"

"Yeah," Celty typed out.

"Well, I don't see the big deal, to be honest. It happened! The fucker is as I told Tom, thinking this is like the end of the freakin' world! We got drunk and said some stuff. It happens. I would want to talk to him about it, but, this is Izaya."

"…."

"What?"  
"Anybody would be a little freaked out by the situation. Why aren't you mad? Or anything?"

"Well you…you see I uh…"

"…"

"I don't know. I guess you could say I'm almost a little happy about the situation. I am not worrying about Izaya popping out of nowhere to fight me. Especially with him being all pissy with me this morning like the lil' bitch he is."

"..Wait. You guys were together this morning?"

"Yeah. I slept with him."

"…you are gay?"

I contorted my face a little. What the fuck? Why must everyone fucking misinterpret shit?

"No no, Celty. I just brought him home and we both slept in my bed."

"…oh."

"What?!"

"…no wonder Izaya is so freaked out."

"As I said, it happened. We were drunk and if anything he could at least be grateful I didn't leave him passed out on the floor."

"…Why don't you care, Shizuo? Is it just no big to deal to you? If I woke up to even see Shinra sleeping next to me, I'd find it weird!"

"You guys don't sleep together?"

"…never mind that, Shizuo! You should really go talk to Izaya about this. I almost feel bad for him."

"Tch, I don't want to talk to that flea."

"To think you guys were friendly just the other night. It was the weirdest thing."

"At the time, nothing felt more natural than that."

"…really?"

"..yeah."

"Well, at least now I know what happened. I am a still a little concerned but…"

"Don't worry about it, Celty. It'll work itself out and I'll be chasing Izaya soon enough."

"I was dreading that."

"What do you mean?"

"I was hoping for once you guys wouldn't fight. It really couldn't hurt you know?"

"….I know. I've…thought about it, too."

"…"

"Anyway, Celty. I can't guarantee anything with Izaya. Once a flea, always a flea."

"I…guess, Shizuo. Just try, okay?"

"Sure. See you."

I turn around and start heading back to my home. It is about 9ish by now. I don't really see why Tom and Celty are so concerned about the Izaya situation. They act like it is the end of the fucking world. Look, I guess you could say I kind of am a little tired of fighting with him. It is nice to release some anger on him…But…I feel actually pretty relaxed today. I almost…like what happened. Maybe being friends couldn't hurt…Maybe for once, we couldn't fight. I…might like that.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry, chapter 6 was boring and slightly anticlimactic…But, in all honesty, I want this to be realistic. They both had hangovers and weren't going to be screaming in their face. Although Shizuo still managed to get in an angry word or two. What will happen next~? ;3. Feedback is always appreciated and enjoy.

Izaya's Apartment, Izaya POV

Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan! That is all I can ever think about these days! It isn't like what happened…was a really big deal. I just wish we could go back to normal. That would be perfect. Maybe I can go bother him after work~. Yes, that sounds fun~.

"Namie."

"What?"

"Go get me some otoro at Russian Sushi."

"Go get it yourself."

"Who signs your paycheck again?"

Namie got up stiffly and walked out and slammed the door. I needed her out so I could finish everything up. Shiki-san decided to assign me a lot of assignments on the one day I wish I had no clientele or needed research. Oh well. What will I learn about my humans today?~

Scanning my eyes on the screen I notice something reoccurring constantly. Shizu-chan is apparently not appearing around as much in Ikebukuro. There isn't as much crushed property…Is this some kind of joke? Since when did Shizu-chan learn to control his anger? I can't stand not knowing anymore. I must know. I must know.

A little while later, I'm wandering Ikebukuro by common spots Shizu-chan might be. It is hard finding such a monster some days, you know? It isn't as if I can just appear out of midair and bother the shit out of Shizu-chan. Ah, speak of the devil~!

"Shizu-chaaan!~"

"Eh, flea?" Shizu-chan looked genuinely surprised as if seeing me around was the weirdest thing in the world. He didn't even growl or anything. What. Is. Going. On?!

"I hear Ikebukuro is rather calm lately. Finally go to that therapist I recommended?"

"Shut up, louse…..I uh," Shizu-chan paused.

"Hm?~" I leaned in grinning.

"…I want to talk with you."

"Oooh?"

"After work at my apartment. Bye."

W-what? He really needs to stop leaving after such a vague thing to say…What could Shizu-chan want to talk about? He talked long enough about the wedding. It has been over a week since that happened. No communication after that. It was if the city paused and went dead silent. Nothing exciting has happened these past days. Not even my humans amuse me anymore. What is this feeling?

I can only think that Shizu-chan wants something…But what? What could possibly implore such a brute to want to speak with me civilly? He has been too peaceful these past few days. I don't like it. I don't like this. I want Shizu-chan to growl and chase me again. I miss that. I miss teasing him…

I turned the corner down a dark alley to see a mugging of a young woman. How cliché. How about I do something different today? I walk up to the man holding her against a wall and push him off the woman. The man wasn't as strong or as large so it was easy to take advantage of him. All humans are so easily manipulated.

"T-thank you, mister," the silly woman stuttered out of her mouth.

I nod silently and hold the other man down with a knife to his neck.

"Go."

The woman nodded and hurried away clutching her purse. Good. I need some time alone with this man, he just might distract me~.

"Give me your wallet."

The man quivered at my voice. Good, he knows who is in charge. "H-here."

I skimmed through its contents. Why was a man mugging a random woman off the street? Was he simply a hobo? Or was he a drug addict who needed money to fulfill his dark desires? Or did he owe a lot of money to an underground organization?

"Tetsuya Ishikawa. Son of Kyou Ishikawa."

Ooh, look a picture of a little girl. Jackpot.

"Ah, and your daughter Megumi Ishikawa. Isn't she so cute?"

He stuttered and trembled when I mentioned her name. "What do you want from me?"

"I was just wondering why you were mugging that helpless woman. Actually, rather that powerful, rich woman. You saw that expensive-looking ring?"

He looked away from me, trying to avoid the question. "I need money. What do you care?"

I pressed the knife into his skin a little to see some red trickle out.

"Money for what? I'm not playing around."

"M-my daughter! She is…dying in the hospital from breast cancer."

Heh. Once again, how cliché. A good man turns 'evil' in times of need for his family. I'm bored already. He is so typical.

"Oh. How nice. Have a nice day and have all the fun mugging you want!" I stepped off him and went on my merry way.

That wasn't even fun. These kinds of things always used to excite me every time. Their shocked faces and their terrified reactions used to be what I would live for. Why do I feel so unsatisfied for once? I am always so happy and carefree. How did I lose control so quickly?

~ Two hours later, 20:41

This day has been really slow. It was if time was at a never ending standstill. Finally, I can go over to Shizu-chan. My curiosity has peaked and I can't wait anymore to figure out what is inside that protozoan head of his.

-ring-

"Ah, coming!"

Shizu-chan swung the door open to see me nervously shifting my foot and adverting my eyes from him.

"Hey, Shizu-chan."

"Ah, hello. Come…in."

Heh. The irony. Who would have thought that the two inhuman monsters of this city would come visit each other? How did things even end up like this?

I sat down on that really uncomfortable couch and relaxed my shoulders a little. I was really tense.

"You know, you never answered my question earlier. I heard there has been barely any damage around the city~. It scares me a little. Not that you don't scare me a lot already Shizu-chan~."

"I've been in a good mood, louse. But you are ruining that rather fucking quickly."

"Glad to help as always Shizuu-chaaaan~." I emphasized his nickname just a little more. I've been dying to see his angry face for too long. I miss fighting and teasing him all the time.

He went and sat next to me on the couch, and sighed.

"Izaya-kun, these past few days…I've finally realized. I have been a little less angry lately, and so on edge. It feels fucking great. And it is because of you."

I blinked my eyes a few times in disbelief. "What…do you mean?"

"I'm saying, I don't want to fight with you anymore, louse. I'm tired of running around chasing you day by day. I don't need to get rid of all my anger out on you."

Was he kidding? That is just what I DID NOT want. What, is he reading my mind just to screw with me?

"You're kidding right, Shizu-chan? I don't know if I can give up teasing a neanderthal like you. It is so fun~."

"Don't you get it Izaya?"

"Get what?"

"It is pointless. Constantly chasing one another and playing this game we have played so long…I'm tired of it."

"How can you have enough?" Was I being a little desperate? I don't care anymore. This isn't supposed to happen. This isn't right! What is Shizu-chan thinking?

"Easy. I had enough. Do you feel better not constantly worrying about me coming after you?"

"…not at all. How can we just…end it this way? Why are you even thinking this?"

"After that night of the wedding…and I'm not saying we have to end…anything."

Are you kidding me? Is Shizu-chan playing hard to get and trying to screw with me even more? Does he think this is a game? Well, two can play at this game.

"You're right, Shizu-chan. We can just stop fighting, but not end it at the same time. Protozoan, your stupidity never ceases to amaze a genius such as myself. It is truly hilarious."

"FUCKING FLEA. I was just trying to be civil, and change this awful relationship we have! But obviously you just want to go on forever being a fucking loner and without a friend!"

"Who needs friends? I have Shinra, right? And, I have other friends, too! Don't act as if you are so high and mighty, Shizu-chan."

"Don't give me that SHIT, Izaya! You aren't really close with anyone!"

"What about you? The person you are most close to doesn't even have a head! She can't even talk! All she needs is Shinra!"

"I KNOW! I know I'm all alone…"

Shizuo…I'm here for you…..I held my breath and avoided his eyes…But I'm so far away…

Stop it Izaya! You can't give up on the game! You have to win!

"Well then don't try to put all that 'no friends' crap on me." I scowled a little.

Shizu-chan then stood up and picked me up so I was looking at him straight in the eye. Oh shit.

"I INVITED YOU OVER HERE, FUCKING FLEA, BECAUSE I WANTED US TO BE FRIENDS!"

What kind of bullshit is this?

"Friends? Don't make me laugh, Shizu-chan. Are you implying that you can actually stand my presence without crushing everything, well attempting to, in sight?"

"I should've known it was pointless. I should have known you would respond this way. Do you think I'm joking around? Do you think this is just a game? I actually kind of liked being with you at the wedding…and planning it with you. It was fun, fighting you and playing around. Is there something so wrong with that? Do you have something against finally letting someone into your life? I know I'm not your ideal friend, but I understand feeling alone…and it is about time you stopped hiding from your feelings."

_I think it about hit me there, right when he said that last statement._

"Hiding? From what? How can you be so calm about this? How can you want to be friends after everything that has happened between us? Besides…Shizuo…I don't need a reminder that all my humans don't love me back as much as I love them."

_I don't really want my humans' love. _

"Who cares? Why don't we just try? You can't deny that after all this time, you haven't had the slightest bit of fun…you know letting go and not worrying about repercussions. You are so uptight; I can't believe you don't need to let loose some fucking times!"

_I really only want one human's, well monster's, love. _

"If I let loose, I lose myself! So what if I enjoyed that time we spent together a little? I can't afford to let someone ruin me and make me feel helpless! I don't need humans to care for me and be kind to me! I don't need YOU to do that for me!"

_I can't believe I didn't notice earlier._

"What if I WANT to do that for you? I want to be able to help you Izaya! That night made me realize that we aren't so different. We can fucking help each other, Izaya! We can be there for each other! More than anything, we can for once not worry about just being ourselves."

_There is no turning back though now, is there?_

"I…don't want to be rejected! I am so sick of being rejected, Shizuo! I am so sick of it!"

_Yet, I know I will never have my love returned._

"I won't reject you! I am asking you to be my friend now! I need someone who won't judge me for once and make me feel like a monster! For someone who calls me a monster so damn often, you accept me more than anyone else…Izaya."

_When did I begin to love?_

"You…won't?"

_When did I have trouble thinking this wasn't a game?_

"I won't. Please, I'm tired of this! I just want someone there for me! Here you came waltzing into my life and…I just don't fucking know. This is goddamn hard for me too you know!"

_Why did it have to be you?_

"I'm sure Shizu-chan that telling your archenemy you want to be friends is quite a challenging task."

_It all began on the day I met you._

"Don't avoid the topic, louse!"

_It only got worse when I started to call you Shizuo unconsciously. _

"…Fine! Well…I guess we can try."

_It only got worse when you said you wanted to care for me._

"Hmph! Then, Izaya-kun, we will be more civil and try to be friends and hang out! We can be normal fucking people and not give a shit about anything!"

_It only got worse when you said you wanted to be friends._

"That…actually sounds pretty nice, Shizu-chan."

_Please don't say you want to be friends._

"Okay, well how about the day after tomorrow? I have a day off and we can go out and go explore the city…We have to start somewhere, right?"

_Can't you realize what you are making me feel?_

"Yeah. You don't want to sound too overeager though, Shizu-chan~."

_I think I might just love you Shizuo._

"Shut up, louse," Shizuo said and punched me lightly on the shoulder.

_Yet, I don't regret my feelings at all for you._

"I'm not going to shut up! You asked for it! You wanted to be friends with it so welcome to the hot mess of Izaya Whorihara~!"

_Why did it take me so long to realize how much I love this?_

"Pfft, Izaya. I'm not sure if hot is the word I would use for you. But mess is definitely a correct word!"

_What can I do to make you love me?_

"Awh, Shizu-chan is so mean to me! I think he is just jealous of my smexiness~!"

_I think it is too late._

"Sm-smexy? What the fuck is that Izaya?"

_It is too late to say I love you._

"Hah! Your lack of knowledge of everything involving the internet and all pop culture not involving Kasuka is truly amazing!"

_Even if it is too late…_

"Oh come on! All those skinny ass models and cheating manwhores is an endless disgusting cycle of rich pigs!"

_Would you accept me if I ever did confess to you?_

"You think so? I love reading about their idiocy. It is just so fascinating!"

_Would you ever come to love me? _

"You would, human-loving freak!"

_I just want to know Shizuo._

"Freak? How cruel as always Shizu-chan! I can't help my love for humans! You can't deny their complicated and twisted nature is fascinating!"

_I want to know how you feel about me. _  
"Sure, Izaya. Sure. Anyway, I hate to admit it Izaya but…it is getting late."

_Because for once I don't feel so alone in this big city._

"Ah, my! You are right…You know, I'm glad you suggested this. It really isn't so bad. It feels almost natural."

_For once I feel happy. _

Shizuo smiled, "Me too."

_For once I feel wanted._

"Well, see you Shizu-chan~! In two days' time, I won't forget~!"

_For once I feel normal. _

"Mhm. Bye."

_Thank you and fuck you, Shizuo. _

"Oh, wait Shizuo!"

_You make me fall in love. _

"Hm?"

_Then you say you only want to be friends._

"Sleep well and don't let the bed bugs bite! I don't want to see a cranky monster roaming around Ikebukuro tomorrow. Scary!"

_Congratulations, Shizuo. _

"IIIIZAAAYAAAAAAAA-KUUUUN!"

_You just got checkmate on me. _


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I hope you all really liked last chapter. I got some good feedback so…I think the extra time I put in made it worthwhile. Anyway, feedback is always appreciated. This chapter will be a little short, sorry. Btw, I said I'd update at least once a week so I'll definitely stick to that. I've been updating a lot lately, but it won't be like most of the time. :P. If I had enough time I'd update everyday haha, damn having friends! They can go fuck themselves. I need to write yaoi ;]. Enjoy~

~ Shizuo's Apartment, Shizuo POV ~

It was a deep, dark room with a closed, locked door. There were no shadows curling along the walls, there was only nothingness.

I find myself continuously walking in the room, until I reach a large door towering high over my head.

It swings open and a black hand with blood pouring out of its nails drags me into a new area.

It is a hallway; I can feel its narrowness.

The hand which once grabbed me fades into the darkness as I begin to walk down the corridor.

It is seemingly never ending.

_Why am I here? _

_What is this place and how the hell do I get out?_

It feels like I've been walking for 20 years on end. Time goes by too slowly.

It is so cold, so icy.

_When will this end? _

_Where will it end?_

As if to contradict me, another doorway appeared with no door and just more emptiness.

There was a bit of light at the entrance of the door, shining ever so faintly that I could hardly see it.

Just as I step my foot into the new area, I notice there is no floor.

_Fuck it. It is only a dream right? _

Eventually I will reach the flames and no longer will the pain continue.

No longer will I suffer in this world.

Not that I mind it. I'm used to suffering and slowly disintegrating into dust while the world continues on.

One can get used to being rejected all the time.

One can get used to being isolated all the time.

I've learned long ago to ignore my feelings and only acknowledge anger.

_It teaches people to stay away. I'm dangerous._

_This way I can't hurt anyone. _

_I won't do that to anyone ever again. _

_I can't. _

"Shizu-chan…" the pit echoed my nickname.

_Who is calling me?_

"Shizuooo…"

"Heiwajima…"

_Stop it. Stay away. _

"Don't be afraid to fall."

_I've been falling for an eternity now. I don't know fear. This pit does not have a bottom._

"I'll catch you."

_How can you catch me if I can't see you? _

"I can catch you if you let me."

_I don't want you to catch me._

"But I want to."

_Why?_

"I love you."

Why don't people stay away? I'm no good, I can only hurt them. This voice wouldn't stop echoing all the words I've wanted to hear so long. Stop it, stop it.

…_But why? Why me?_

"Because you are you and I love you for that."

_Will you promise I won't get hurt?_

"If I could I would give you the world. Like you, I am not perfect. But even if you break a few bones, you can recover."

_I don't want pain. I have had so much, for too long. _

"I don't either. Together we can overcome it."

_Together?_

"Yes, Shizu-chan. Just let me catch you."

_Okay._

I felt warm fingers and arms curl around my body. It wasn't mile high flames. It was only this person. It was only their warmth that surrounded and consumed me.

"After all, Shizu-chan, you've let me fall so many times and you've caught me every time."

_I have?...Who are you?_

"You've finally let me catch you. Will you fall for me? Will you walk off a cliff to trust me to catch you?"

_You can catch me, but I don't want to fall. I'm scared, I'm terrified._

"You've fallen too deep. There is no way without me."

_There has to be another way. _

"There is no other way. I'll always catch you. You don't have to worry anymore."  
_I don't want you to. I don't to fall for you. Why did you catch me?_

"You wanted me to catch you, for so long you've waited."

…

"You want to know who I am?"

_So much. Please, please tell me.._

My body stiffly stood up on my bed. My mouth lipped the name, "Izaya Orihara." My body fell back down into the pit, only to be caught again and again in these nightmares that seem too real. Black, red, and the warmth of his body was I could feel and remember. There were no flames waiting for me at the bottom. Only him.

_And I loved that._

~ Back at Izaya, Izaya POV ~

-Yawns- _What a dreamless sleep. I'll bet Shizu-chan had wonderful fantasies and dreams about the date, I mean plans, tomorrow. I can't wait to be with my beloved toy. _

_You may have checkmate Shizu-chan, but I still want to play until all my pieces are gone._

_I'll play until I'm gone. _

_Until all of our pieces are gone except the two kings._

_It will be just you and me playing the game, no one to interfere or join._

_I don't care who wins. _

_I just want to play with you, and only you. _

_Forever and ever. _


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Eek! Here is the date (?) chapter. I don't know if I will finish tonight. :x. (Haha, looking back I definitely did not yesterday night! This took like two, three hours today!) Anyway, feedback is always appreciated. Oh, and I think I'll go for a third person POV this chapter, for…a perspective change. Italics indicate what Shizuo or Izaya is thinking. It should be obvious who is thinking what. Enjoy~ :3.

~ Izaya's Apartment, 7:02 ~

Practically jumping out of his bed, Izaya was very excited for today. It will be the longest the two archenemies have been together. And, Izaya would make sure to make this the best day possible.

_I barely slept thinking of everything we could do today. After finally realizing…my feelings…I can proceed in making Shizu-chan mine. _

_He has been mine for too long, but I want more. _

_I'm greedy._

_I want all of him. _

Izaya was quickly up and ready to go with a cup of coffee. Since he could get ready quickly, and was a morning person, it was nothing to him. Shizuo on the other hand was very cantankerous in the morning and was quite the sass master.

~ Shizuo's Apartment, 8:23 ~

_Tccch. Oh goooddd. It is too goddamn early to be getting up. Fuck Izaya and the fucking plans we have. I need to sleep some more. _

-brrrrr brrrr-

-brrrrrr brrrrrrr-

-brrrrrr brrrrrr-

"Hello?"

"Shizu-chan. I was just checking to make sure that my lovely partner of the day was wide awake."

"Tch, I just got up flea. Can I go sleep for another 5 fucking hours? That sounds awesome. Good night."

"SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA. YOU BETTER NOT MESS UP THESE PLANS."

"Sh-Shizuo? Calling me by my first name must mean that YOU are the one who needs more sleep."

"How absurd. I was just being the assertive one in the relationship considering you need to get the hell up!"

"Relationship? Assertive? I don't what kind of shit you are spewing but I'm ignoring it. Good night, see you later."

"Shizu-chan, you had better not be late."

"M-maybe," Shizuo yawned.

Shizuo, like Izaya, did not sleep so well. On the other hand, Shizuo kept having that one nightmare of him falling into that eternal pit only to be caught again and again by a mysterious name he could never remember again when it became morning. It was very vexing to the ex-bartender, and made him very uneasy at the idea. What was his subconscious mind saying?

_Ah well. I might as well get some sleep before I have to get back up at 10. This day might actually be fun. I hope so. I really fucking love that I don't have to worry about hurting the fucker. As long as he doesn't piss me off, a broken bone or two can't hurt that much. After all, I've had countless numbers of bones broken because of my plague. _

_My plague, my disease, my curse. _

_Without it, what could my life have been like? _

_I would know what it is like to be normal and I'd be able to blend into society. _

_I would be able to make Kasuka proud. _

_I would, I would, I would…_

Shizuo was hung up on his ability to control large amounts of strength due to his brain. It was as if he was firmly convinced that nothing would help it. He wouldn't fight it. But for once, he thought that something might, just might go well and he wouldn't hurt someone.

_Slumping my head back into the pillow, I dreamed of hope and dreams. Maybe for once I can awake to a dream. Who am I kidding? Life is a living hell. _

~ An Italian Restaurant, 11: 27 ~

_Am I too early? Of course Shizu-chan would come late. I hope I don't seem overeager…I mean I have been waiting for this day since like the minute he asked me…but still. What am I saying? This is disgusting of me…_

Luckily Shizuo came to the restaurant to relieve Izaya of his meandering mind.

"Hey Izaya."

"Shizu-chan."

"…You are going to need to stop using that nickname sometime you know, fucking flea."

"Ah~. Come on you can't get rid of one of the few pleasures I have in life~. It is too habitual and I can't part from the name I made~. Besides SHIZU-CHAN, you just called me a 'fucking flea.'"

"…Whatever. Truce for now…"

"Well~. What are we standing around for? I'm hungry~."

The two walked in the restaurant and got a table for two. They got a few looks from other people who recognized their faces, but when was the last time either of them gave a shit?

"I'm actually surprised you suggested this place. Slice of Italy doesn't seem like your type of place."  
"Are you insulting my taste? I've heard some wonderful things about this place so I thought I'd give it a try. After all, don't you love it?"

"I love this damn food."

_Heh, I knew it. Being an informant really comes in handy, you know? I could really twist this man around my finger if I tried. I mean, not that he isn't tightly wrapped already. I just want him stuck to me like super glue. Pfft. What a funny notion._

The waitress came up to the two and asked, "What would you two like to drink? Oh, uh, I-I'm Misaki and I'll be your waitress today. "

Izaya said quickly, "Water with lemon, please."

Shizuo scanned the menu and looked up, "Lemonade is fine."

"I'll be r-right back!"

"What the fuck is she so nervous about?"

"She just saw the fortissimo of Ikebukuro. I think ANYONE would be scared. Other than me of course, I do not cower in fear like all the other humans."

"You sure seem to run away from me like a pussy, though."

"How rude! I just like it when you chase me~."

"I will never understand what goes on in your fucked-up brain, louse."

"How cruel~. Oh look, our stuttering waitress is back."

Misaki said, "H-here are your drinks. Are you ready to order?"

The both exchanged looks that said, 'I'm ready. If you aren't fuck you I am ordering.'

"Yeah. I'll have the Bocconcini Salad. What is your soup of the day?"

"Basil t-tomato."

"Ah, I'll have that too."

"And for you, s-sir?"

"Chicken parm."

The two handed the menus over to her and proceeded to glare at her to get a move on. The waitress was hovering a little over them and it was creepy.

_What the fuck is up with this 'Misaki?' She keeps staring at me and getting all shaky. Stupid woman. Anyway, it isn't so bad hanging around with the flea. I've only wanted to crush a fork or two once or twice. Comparing that to my previous experiences, it is a major improvement. _

"Izaya, it was bothering me earlier. Don't you work like every day as an informant? I didn't think you really 'took days off.'"

"Ah, sort of. I do a bit of work every day, but especially on the weekends I cut back. I'm no workaholic. Even so, I can take off whenever I please. It is the beauty of being self-employed."

"I'd probably have more days off if a certain fucker in front of me didn't get me fired a million damn times."

"Ah, that is the past right, Shizu-chan? Oh my dear protozoan, even I don't hold such petty grudges."

"Petty? You're fucking kidding me, right?"

_Am I going to regret this decision? I think I already am regretting becoming friends with the flea. Well, at least this is better than sitting on my ass at home alone. _

Their pointless banter continued constantly until lunch finally came. Shizuo's lunch came with angel hair pasta so he decided instead of twirling it on a spoon in public; he would just slurp it up like the classy motherfucker he is.

_Pffft. What is Shizu-chan doing? Does he realize how ridiculously cute he looks doing that?...In the corner of my eye I can see the freaking waitress staring at Shizuo and blushing. Of course. Women are so predictable. She should know he is mine._

"Ahahah. Shizu-chan you look so silly slurping up your pasta like that."

_Oh my. Is he blushing?_

"Shut up louse. I'm hungry."

"Well anyway, I need to use the restroom. Be right back."

_Eh, whatever. I'm hungry. The flea didn't even head towards the bathroom. What the hell is he doing? You know what; I don't even want to know what the conniving bastard is doing._

Izaya, as insane as he was, decided he would go mess with the waitress for staring down his toy. After all, it was his, and no one can take from Izaya? He could get them killed by the yakuza in minutes. He had the city's citizens all taking sides and fighting each other. He held the head of a dullahan. He was the definition of power and authority. His only true disadvantages were his denial of his own humanity. He put himself apart from others. And so, he long lost the feeling of emotions and caring for anyone. The minute he thought he begun to care about someone he would not stop for anyone and would not hold back.

"Ah, hello Misaki. I just love the food here, don't you?"

"S-sir? Can I do something for you?"

_Oh, so she knew who I was. That was why she was stuttering. Her eyes widened the minute she saw me approaching. Cower for me, Misaki. Heheh. What should I do to you?_

"Oh, nothing. I just saw you staring over here. You think Shizu-chan is sexy or something?"

"A-ah. N-not at all."

"Well, I can help you get him if you want. I'm not interested, I'm not gay or anything. We are only friends."

"R-really? T-that would be s-super!"

"But of course, he is mine. If you want to make a move on him, I'd gladly talk to your boss on your excellent performance as a waitress here."

Misaki shivered and looked at Izaya with such fear as if the world might end.

_Izaya is taking a while…Where did he go? Oh, shit. I see the fucker scaring the living hell out of the waitress. I know she was a little weird, but what the fuck does he think he is doing to an innocent woman? _

"Izayaaaa-kuuuun! What the hell are you doing?"

Everyone in the restaurant stopped and stared at Shizuo screaming his head off.

"Shizu-chan~~," Izaya yelled back and then whispered to Misaki, "Stay away from him. He can be pretty scary, you know? And if you want to support your father who is in debt, I'd also stay away. Hehe. I'll be taking my leave now."

Izaya handed her a 50 and started running from the stomping Shizuo.

"What the fuck were you doing Izaya?"

"Oh, nothing~. I was having a lovely chat with our adorable waitress, right Misaki?"

She nodded quickly and went into the kitchen to take safety from the impending disaster.

"I don't know about that, you fucker. She looked pretty scared."

"Oh, my~! Shizu-chan is trying to save the helpless woman? I did nothing to her, really, just teased her a bit."

"Izaaayaaa. Can't you be normal for once?"

By now, the two idiots were yelling at each other, the one slowly backing away and the other slowly encroaching upon the other.

"Normal? I am completely normal Shizu-chan~. I just wanted to play a little and you are so stuffy about playing with me," Izaya pouted.

Shizuo growled, "We can play if you want, fucking flea!"

Izaya, taking that up as a challenge, ran out of Slice and Italy, hoping his dear Shizuo would chase him. Of course he did. How could he resist?

It was a game of cat and mouse between the informant and ex-bartender. It was of ritual, something the two were born to do. Except this time, it was different. There was no lusting of blood. There were no knives being pulled out, or stop signs ripped from the street. It was just pure fun.

_What a date (?) so far~. First he acts like an idiot eating and attracts a bunch of attention to us, and then he starts chasing me throughout the streets of Ikebukuro. Does he know exactly what I want?~_

"Slow as always, Shizu-chan!~ You can't catch me."

Izaya started running up a fire escape, wanting to run on the roof tops of the city.

"Oh, I can fucking catch you! I just want to chase you a little, and scare my prey as much as possible!"

"Ooh~ I'm you prey? Are you going to eat me later? How naughty~!"

-growl- "I didn't know you wanted me to eat and bite you all over so much Izaya!"

_You have no idea, Shizu-chan._

Shizuo was slowly catching up to Izaya, while the two were jumping around from building to building, testing their long-practiced parkour to the limit.

"Oh, please. In your sexual fantasies."

Pfft. The two stopped running for a second and couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing.

"W-what are we even talking about anymore, Izaya? What are we even doing?"

"Hehe. I can't even, Shizu-chan. Why weren't we the best of friends before?"

"'Cuz I have a bit of a temper and you are a bit of a fucking lunatic."

"Destined to be' bffs' forever~!"

"Pfft. Come on, let's get the hell off this building. I'm still hungry and I want some goddamn ice cream. You can treat my ass since you made me chase you."

"Me? Treat you~? Oh, if you insist…" Izaya muttered, "I always thought you'd be the seme in the relationship. Here I am taking the initiative…"

Shizuo tilted his head, "Seme?"

_Fuck. He heard me. Never question a monster's ability to overhear you the one time you DON'T want them to hear you. Thank you my lovely Shizu-chan._

"Ah, never mind. To Ice Cream World~!"

"Mhm."

_The rest of the day was something like a dream for me. Shizu-chan and I had an amazing day. Well, I mean he did yell at a little kid to shut the hell up in the movies, and crushed a bowling ball with his fist but still…_

Time just flied. It flew and flew until it was 10:00 and the two had been together for 10 hours straight without killing each other.

It was something of a miracle, but their red string of fate* was slowly untying itself bit by bit. The knots had become looser and there was less bad blood. It was if the world had been waiting for this moment. It endured all the fights and yelling to know one day the two would work it out.

If only it were that simple. Reality was a bitch, and eventually you have to wake up from your dream.

The two were heading to nowhere, with nothing else to do in the day, and it was getting late. The day couldn't go on forever.

"Want me to walk you to the train station? It is like 10 and I think you might want to head home now."

"Ah, sure Shizu-chan~! You know, I really had fun today. It was different from what I'm used to."

"Same here."

Shizuo looked over and winked at Izaya.

_Thanks for melting my heart just a little more, Shizu-chan. When will you catch me as I fall?_

"…You know, Shizuo…I've wondered…You said you've been…alone for a while…"

"…Yeah. What about it?"

"For how long?"

"My whole life, obviously. No one wants to get near a monster that will hurt them."

"I'm not afraid of you."

Shizuo looked over at Izaya and gave him a relaxed smile again, like he was genuinely happy.

"I know. Or else, we might have a bit of problem," Shizuo chuckled.

Izaya looked up at the stars for a second; it was a clear night with the moon shining bright with all its companions twinkling next to the main attraction.

"Do you believe in the idea of love?"

"Yeah, I do."

_Where is Izaya going with this? _

"Have you ever loved anyone?"

"Not really. I haven't ever been close enough to care that much about someone. Relationships that last barely a month just leave me feeling empty and without any feeling."

"How can you believe in something that you've never felt?"

"I've seen it. I've seen two people look at each other, as if nothing matters any more than the person they are staring at."

Izaya turned back to look at Shizuo in the eye. Shizuo stared back deep into his deep red eyes.

"Yes, but it all looks so fake. Fake kisses, fake hugs, fake love."

"Not all love is fake. If I ever did fall in love, I know I'd give them everything I could and I'd mean everything I said."

"I would…too..."

"Izaya has a heart? Surprising."

_Of course I have feelings and emotions, too! Even Shizu-chan sometimes questions whether I actually have emotions! W-why?!…I can love too! I can care and like people, too! _

"It isn't all that surprising. In fact, I'm deeply in love with someone right now."

"Oh, really? I would just LOVE to meet this poor fucking woman."

"She is a total ditz, a classic blonde. You know her."

"I do? Hmmm…"

"She reminds me of the sun, and she brightens my life everyday…It wasn't until recently that we really got to talk. I then realized just how much I love her…"

"Oh, so that is why you were asking me about love. You think you love someone, and you don't want to be mistaken?"

"Y-yeah…But thanks, Shizuo. You've helped a little. It eases me talking to you."

Izaya flashed Shizuo a normal smile for once. One that didn't reek of evil intentions. It was just him being happy. It was just natural emotion; it wasn't a mask that he wore to the masquerade ball he though life was.

_Even Izaya has his weak, human-like moments I guess. He has been hiding it for so long…I can't imagine…What is with that smile anyway? Since when did he stop joking and take things so seriously? I thought he considered life to be some game…Not that I mind…_

"Anytime, fucking flea."

Finally at the train station since the two took their time, Izaya and Shizuo waited for the trains to come.

"Who would've thought we could ever get to his point, Shizuo? I can hardly believe it myself. I like it a lot though. I could get used to this for a really long time."

"Mhm."

The train arrived.

"Would you catch me if I fell, Shizuo?"

"S-sure?"

Leaning in on his tippy toes, Izaya kissed Shizuo gently. It was so quick, so fleeting. It was too little. It left Izaya wanting more. It left him wanting to drop down on his knees and proclaim his love for him.

Shizuo unconsciously closed his eyes and leaned back into the kiss. It was so short, yet for the seconds it lasted, every little moment mattered.

Their eyes flickered open as they parted. Blushing, Izaya rushed away to his train and yelled, "Bye, Shizu-chan~! Izaya Orihara out!"

_Izaya Orihara...When was the last time I heard that name? Life feels too much like a dream, like something not of reality right now. I thought we were only friends? I thought too little apparently. _

The words echoed in Shizuo's mind.

_"After all, Shizu-chan, you've let me fall so many times and you've caught me every time."_

_"You want to know who I am?"_

_"Izaya Orihara."_

The words echoed again and again. His dream wouldn't stop haunting him. But, it wasn't much of a nightmare anymore.

_Izaya Orihara. So this is the person I decided to fall for. I don't know what I got myself into, but for some reason I don't think I've ever been any happier. _

It was a dream, and Shizuo was wide awake.

_Would it be okay if I wanted to kiss him again?_

A/N: Ack, ack. What do you think? Are you fangirling? Was it weird? The last chapter was sort of foreshadowing the idea that Shizuo was 'falling' for Izaya bit by bit but reluctant to do so. The 'get together' today finalized Shizuo's feelings. Unlike Izaya's personality, Shizuo doesn't really question everything so he is just going with the flow like no big deal, I'm gay and I like dick. I hope nothing here was confusing…I tried to make it flow as much as possible. Anyway, feedback is much needed lol xD I love you all!~

*A red string of fate is supposedly tied to two people who are destined to be together and love each other. ;3.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Were you surprised by last chapter?~ It wasn't my favorite buuut…meh. Your reviews made me happy :D. I loved the way I made them fall in love. It just happens so suddenly. All it took was a kiss~:3. Hopefully Shizuo will finally take some initiative in the relationship and grow some…Anyway, feedback is always appreciated and enjoy.

~ Izaya's Aparment, 2:40, Izaya POV ~

"Ah, Namie, Namie my dearest Namie!~ I'm in love!~"

Izaya was prancing around his office being an annoying prick because he could. He could piss Namie off as much as he wanted and not give a crap.

"You can't marry sushi, you know?"

"How cruel Namie~. It is an actual human, well sort of human~…"

"What a poor, poor woman. God rest her soul if she ever marries you."

"Well it isn't legal for me to marry 'her.'" Izaya said air quoting the her.

"'Her?!' It is a guy! I should've known you were gay, my gaydar was going off with you."

"Watch it, Namie. You are hurting my feelings calling me gay. I'm only gay for him~. Would you like me to rant about him for the entire workday so you can bring lots of paperwork home?"

Namie was silent for a second. "Like you haven't ever insulted or hurt someone's feelings before."

"Those people don't control me or my paycheck, hm?~"

Namie went back to sorting the files and started to ignore Izaya because he was pissing her off. Nothing new really, just pissing her off more than normal.

"But seriously," Namie thought, "Who would Izaya Orihara possibly fall in love with? I only ever saw him bring women home at night. Who knows what goes on in his twisted mind?" Then she muttered, "Only for you Seiji…" and clutched the picture she held of him tight to her chest.

"Izaya, are you serious about this? It scares me a little to hear you admitting to being human and having human emotions. Are you sure you didn't finally crack?"

"Ahahahah~! I am. But for once, I am truly in love."

"I'm glad…for you." Namie wondered if the emotional mess that would result from this would be something to look forward to. Heh. Definitely not.

Izaya started to ignore Namie, too. Yeah right she was happy for him.

_Namie is such a stupid bitch. I'm worried enough about Shizu-chan! I went up and kissed him square on the lips! I hope he doesn't hate me for it. I could almost swear he kissed me back, but who am I kidding? Why would he think of me that away? I should be lucky we even became friends. But I can't help but hope. Although, what if Shizuo rejects me? Will our friendship disappear? Will he brush me away like everyone else? I hate this. I hate it. _

_Please Shizuo…don't leave me. After all, you said you'd catch me if I fell. _

~ Streets of Ikebukuro, 19:08, Shizuo's POV ~

-bang-

"Fuck! Get back here asshole!"

"Shizuo!? Let him be, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It is just a shot in the leg. We can take care of it after work."

"You need to treat that Shizuo! Seriously!"

_Calm yourself, Tom. I don't realize why he thinks this is such a bit deal. _

"Who gives a shit? I can stop by Shinra's later."

"Later?!" Tom sighed, "Please Shizuo, think rationally for once! You are my friend and I want you to be safe and not stupid. Letting you bleed of your thigh is not exactly making me a good friend."

"Fine, Tom…can you finish up without me?"

"Yes I can catch that guy some other time. I just need to be a little more prepared for the next time."

"Well…okay. See you, Tom."

_How goddamn annoying. Fuckers need to stop shooting me. Next time I find this idiot he will be dead as a damn doornail. Anyway, the last place I want to go to is Shinra's. After what happened 'bout a week ago…that…kiss…Well, Shinra is way too noisy, and I love him and all, but right now I just need to talk to Izaya. But this past week had been crazy busy. _

Shizuo kept grumbling to himself about Shinra on his entire way towards his apartment.

_I wonder if anything changed there, or if anything changed between them since then. _

-ding dong-

Shinra came rushing to the door and smiled that dorky grin that would make anyone want to punch him in the stomach.

"Ah, hello Shizuo!~ What brings you h-? Oh, I see. Come in, Come in. I'll patch you up."

_Heh, nothing looks different. Shinra is as peppy as always. After all, they have been living with each other with so long. The wedding was practically a formality for the two._

"Thanks, Shinra. Tom was bothering me about it. What has been up with you?"

"Nothing new really. Celty is out doing some delivery while I'm home alone waiting for my enchantress. The real question though is what is up with Izaya and you?~"

"What is up with it?" _Am I blushing? Oh, please I hope I fucking am not. _"Nothing. We are friends now."

"Ahahha, really? How exciting…Great idea! How about I invite Izaya over for a drink? I haven't talked to him at all lately. You guys get too busy too often."

_Fuck, I'm not prepared for this. Shinra, I'll kill you for this later. _

"Sure, I don't care."

Shinra continued to sew and clean Shizuo's wound when he called Izaya up.

"Hey Izaya! Want to come over?"

"_Ah, Shinra~! What a pleasant surprise. Sounds wonderful, I've been people watching around in Ikebukuro so I'll be right over." _

"Awesome. Bring some beer? Or some wine? I just ran out."  
_"Tch, fine. This is rather odd coming from your Shinra. I find it surprising that you drink. Even an informant like me doesn't know that about you. How shameful~."_

"Oh, I only drink in moderation and for special occasions!"

"_Alright, I guess a little can't hurt. Be over soon."_

Shinra hung up and Shizuo narrowed his eyes.

"You better not be trying to get us drunk off our asses again. That was a really bad decision on both our parts. Even if it is for the better now, the day after was horrific."

"Ah, calm down Shizuo. I just want to talk to you guys and hang out a little. No shame in that?~ Anyway, I want to tell my two favorite men about my lovely Celty~."

"I haven't heard from her much. She doin' okay?"

"Mostly. She cooks for me now and seems to be a bit happier. Not to flatter myself or anything~."

-ding dong-

_That fucker is already here? What kind of shit was he up to…and to whom?_

"Sh-Shizuo?"

Their eyes met and they stood stiffly in front of each other.

The night of last week flashed before their eyes like a dream that was so fleeting and short, to never happen again.

It seemed too unreal. Where does reality and dreams overlap? When did life become so unrealistic and dream-like? Why, why, why the two men questioned to themselves?

Why did they both want that dream to never end?

"'Sup, flea?"

"I was just talking to Kida-kun and Mikado-kun…Shizuo…why are you here?"

"Got shot and-."

Shinra popped into the conversation, "Really? THAT is what you call people watching? Talking to those kids?"

"Well, no…I was doing some other things, too! No matter! I brought Bella Sera*~~! No Vodka this time to avoid Shizu-chan and our previous bad experience with it."

_Glad we are on the same page…_

Shinra then ushered Izaya in, "Come in Izaya! We can't wait around in the hallway for too long~."

The three walked over to the couch while I went and poured some of the wine into some glasses.

_Bella Sera is a favorite of mine. My mother used to drink it all the time when I was a child._

"Ah, thanks Shizu-chan~."

"Thank you, Shizuo."

Sipping the white wine, I said, "Wine is one of the few things that can calm me down. Especially white wine. It is really nice the few times I have it."

Shinra evilly whispered, "Quick Izaya. More wine. Shizuo is in a weak state and I want to see drunk Shizuo again~."

"I agree. Shizu-chaaaaan~~ C'mere~"

_What the f-fuck? They better stay the fuck away. I can't tell when either of them is joking. Shinra has asked to experiment on me before…I should try and like back away before I get angry and crush his whole fucking house. But for some reason I don't really feel all that angry. I actually find this kind of funny…w-What? These guys are fucking scary when they get serious….Oh god I need more wine. I'm too sober for this shit._

Shinra pulled out a needle form his back pocket and teased," I have my needle ready…We can knock him out and drug him…Just hold him down Izaya~."

I screamed at them, getting a little pissed off now, "GUYS?! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

Shinra and Izaya started cracking up. Like, they fell on the floor, and started rolling a little. ROLLING. ON. THE. GODDAMN. FLOOR.

_DO THEY THINK THIS IS FUCKING FUNNY? THIS TAKES TEASING ME TO A WHOLE NEW LEVEL! ESPECIALLY WITH FUCKING SHINRA AND HIS CREEPY DOCTORNESS AND IZAYA AND JUST HIS OVERALL CREEPYNESS. WHY AREN'T MY FRIENDS NORMAL?_

Izaya then chuckled, "Calm down, Shizu-chan. We are joking around."

"How the hell should I know? You guys are fucking crazy, you know that?"

Shinra added, "We know! Haha, but you love us anyway!"

"W-what? I don't love either of you!"

Izaya teased Shizuo further, "I don't know about that~. You are blushing a lot. Did you fall in love with one of us? I can't deny I'd fall in love with me, too."

"…What the fuck Izaya? Is this a joke to you?"

"…That was the point, Shizu-chan. What is the big deal?"

Shizuo slammed his glass to the coffee table and stormed out the door. "Get. The. Fuck. Out. Here. Now. Shinra, don't you DARE listen to this conversation or I will rip your fucking neck out."

Izaya sung, "Be right back Shinra~. My dear monster awaits me."

Shinra, stunned out of his mind, walked out of the room to look like he wasn't going to spy on them. He, of course, was going to listen to every single word they said.

~ Outside of Shinra's Apartment, Izaya POV ~

"What do you think you are saying, Izaya? 'Did you fall in love with one of us?' Why would you ask something shitty like that? After you kiss me, and run away?! What the fuck am I supposed to think?"

_No, Shizuo…I was just…joking…really…_

"Shizu-chan, it was a joke. Did you want Shinra to know what happened the other day?"

"Well, who gives a shit if he knows? I'd rather him know than know that you think what happened a week ago was a joke! You don't do those kinds of things randomly for the hell of it or for fun!"

_It wasn't done freely Shizuo…I really meant it…_

"It isn't like that Shizuo!"

"It wasn't? So you did it to make fun of me? You planned all this shit out? Was this just a fucking game to you? It always was wasn't it? It doesn't matter who wins, you know that right? But, if it makes you feel so fucking great, YOU WIN."

"I don't feel like I'm winning…"

"Well you see me screaming and yelling at you, getting all emotional…I, I, really liked what you did! I like you! But obviously that doesn't matter to you. This little game of yours, this little JOKE that you do to EVERYONE! Why did I think I was different to you?"

"You…are different."

"Yeah, I'm the 'non-human monster,' right? That really just makes me feel so great inside, being called a monster. I can't believe I thought that being friends, or even more with you, could even work!"

_It can work Shizuo. I love you._

_I love you so much. _

_Don't end this. You can't leave me. _

_I…I don't want this. I don't want to hear you yell at me. Joking around about love is how I act with the face I wear to people. It is the way I have to act to keep people away. I'm a terrible person; I know that…But was it so wrong to hope Shizuo might love me? _

"It can work Shizuo! Please…I was only acting that way because I was being the…fake me. The real me wanted to run up and kiss you again. The fake me would say I hate you and run away from you. Don't you understand?"

"I…You haven't ever been the 'real you' in front of me?"

"I…always was…You…make me feel like myself. I feel like I can't lie to you…It….Just…"

Shizuo stopped fuming by now. He slumped against the wall and slowly inched down, until he fell to the ground.

"…Why do you do this to me? How can I believe this isn't a game again?"

"…I can't prove that. You have to trust me. You can do that, right?"

_Shizuo…Don't do this to me…I hate this. I hate this SO MUCH. Why can't you trust me? I know we had a past that makes you so on edge…But, please. Trust me in the time it matters most. _

"I'm not sure."

The three words echoed through the room. They weren't words of undying love. They weren't the right letters strung together. The music they played only told of a sad story. They only told a story that no one wanted to hear.

The silence that followed was deafening. It was if the two knew it was hopeless. The dream they though could live on forever was just burned and crushed.

_Why even try to hope for something more in life? Only things like this happen. Shizuo still can't trust me, and I said something wrong to him…Doesn't he know I love him? But why can't I say it…? Will he know I am not lying…? How do I get this to stop? How do I fix it? I'll do anything if we can be together…if we be ANYTHING more than nothing. I don't want to be left in the dust. _

"P-please Shizuo…Trust me. I-I…."

"…"

"I-I…"

"Spit it out!"

"I-I love you…Sh-Shizuo…"

Izaya held his breath, waiting to hear what Shizuo would respond. The words reverberated like the three words spoken before. Yet this time, the silence was even worse.

_Please, don't keep me waiting. You have to respond…_

"You're lying."

"…It is the truth."

"YOU ARE LYING."

"I am not lying, Shizuo! I love you! I really do. Why won't you believe me?"  
"I don't know…I don't know what to believe anymore…"

_I looked Shizuo right in the eyes, tears streaming down my face. Our eyes were locked on each other. I couldn't look away even if I tried. If I did, he would know. He would know I don't mean what I said. But I mean it. I mean it so much. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. _

"B-believe me. I won't lie to you. I…I just want to love you. I just want…you."

_I am not possessive. I can't help my want for him. I can't help my longing for him. I can't help it anymore. I can't hold back anymore._

Shizuo stood back up, keeping eye contact. "Damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit..."

…_Oh god. This can't be good…Is he angry? I didn't mean to make him angry!_

"I'm sorry Shizuo…I didn't…mean to make you angry. If you want me to leave you alone that bad, I'll do it…"

Slamming me against the wall, Shizuo muttered, "Don't leave."

_W-what?_

Leaning into me, Shizuo closed his eyes…

Shinra, being who he is, opened up the door at that moment, with Shizuo breathing onto me while I stood quivering against the wall.

"Hey guys! Want to come back in now? I don't mean to interrupt whatever was happening here," Shinra twirled his fingers in their direction, "But…The wine is waiting.~"

_You are kidding? What was Shizuo going to do? I will kill that imbecile Shinra. This is why he needs Celty around. He gets so lonely without her. What a typical male._

Shizuo growled, "Sorry. I'm a bit busy and I have to take my dinner home."

"D-dinner?" Shinra asked.

Picking me up, Shizuo carried me over his back and left Shinra's apartment.

_W-what? What is going on…?_

Muttering under his breath Shizuo said, "I hope you taste sweet."

A/N:…Enough angst? I don't know if I'll be ending the story soon, or if I'll add a little more to the story! We'll see…Along with what the next chapter has in store for my faithful readers~ hehe. I almost made Shinra a cockblock, but Shizuo will not take it, as you can tell haha. Thanks for reading loves~. :3

*a type of wine

By the way, reviewers without accounts, thank you for reviewing. I can't personally respond to you. Anyway, sorry for my endless talk :c.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hehehehehehehehehe. I'm excited for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and I loved your reviews. Feedback is always appreciated~.

~Izaya POV~

We are at Shizu-chan's apartment walking up the complex's stairs. This bastard decided to carry me on his back the entire way. It was a very silent walk home full of me staring at the ground and smelling the faint scent of cigarettes and cologne.

_I hardly know what is going on, but I don't want him to let me go for some reason..._ _For once, I don't feel so far away…_

"Shizu-chaaan~! What did you think you were doing in front of Shinra?! You said…that sort of THING in front of him…"

"So? The fucker was pissing me off…"

_He did interrupt something I wish we could finish…_

"Wh-why won't you put me down?"

"'Cuz you're my dinner and I've been very hungry."

_H-hungry? D-dinner?_

"If you're trying to turn me on protozo-"

Shizu-chan growled and opened up his door.

"Shut up louse."

"Make me."

Shizu-chan gave me this grin that he gave his 'victims' right before he beat the living crap out of them.

"Gladly."

Pushing me onto the nearby wall, Shizu-chan crashed his lips against mine with a sloppy kiss. It was so greedy and wanton that I could hardly keep up with the brute. Biting my lip, he begged for further entrance.

_Why should I let him any further? W-what makes him think I want this? I…_

Shizu-chan growled and released himself from the kiss to take a quick breath.

As if he was taking an oath he muttered, "Right here, right now."

_Does he mean…? I don't remember signing up for this…doesn't it hurt…? Since when has Shizu-chan thought about these kinds of things? He was just saying what he felt about me…isn't this too fast? Aren't you supposed to date and marry and…_

"Stop looking so fucking puzzled Izaya. I want you. Now."

" N-now?…"

He carried me over to his bedroom bridal style, giving me short little pecks on the cheek and all over my face.

_I don't want to give in…But I can't stop._

Pushing me onto the bed, Shizu-chan hissed at me and began to tug at my shirt.

"Can I?" Shizuo playfully asked me.

_Staring deep into his eyes, I knew from then on I was ruined. This game, whatever this was, was long over. It was no longer a game. It was just me and him, and this moment. _

_I give up. I'll give in…just this once. _

"T-take it off already."

Ripping the shirt in two, Shizuo didn't look like he would hold back anymore. His eyes flared with lust, love, and pure desire.

_I am so, so ruined by you._

I reached up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was so warm…

_I wonder what it would feel like to be held by this monster. Would it be as warm...?_

Leaning in, Shizuo kissed me harder, biting again for entrance. I complied. His warm flesh immediately began to explore the roofs and caves of my mouth, needy for its taste. I, in return, began to feel his mouth which tasted so sweet and smoky.

_It tasted so good._

Shizuo began to explore my body, and biting and nipping at my skin leaving red marks all over my chest. Then he began to pinch my nipple, slowly circling it and closing his lips on it.

"Ngggh…Sh-shizuo…"

Shizu-chan grinned at that and began to suck even harder, and I felt my member already feeling tight in my pants.

Removing his lips from my nipple with a popping sound, he took off his shirt, revealing his well-toned chest that would leave any woman on their knees begging for it.

I couldn't help myself.

_He was so…sexy._

Pushing myself against him, I rubbed my hands all over his abs watching him shiver and cringe a little as I stopped at his nipples, giving them light licks.

"S-stop teasing, nggh, me, unnn, I-Izaya…"

"B-but it so…fun…~"

Growling, Shizu-chan took back the initiative and rubbed our chests together, then slowly grinding our crotches together. I could feel his dick hardening, too. I yearned for it. I couldn't stand the way he teased me with it.

_I said it wasn't a game, but we kept teasing and playing with each other like the player moves around its pawns. _

Unable to stand it anymore, I searched for Shizuo's zipper in the dark. Unzipping it, I slowly touched him, making my fingers barely make contact. His heated flesh sprung up once I tugged off his boxers.

"S-so big…"

_I hardly knew what I was doing anymore. It was as if our bodies were taking over. Instincts were all that mattered. _

I took his cock in one hand and began to circle his head with my tongue, tasting the salty pre-cum.

"I-Izaya…M-moore.." Shizuo groaned.

Slowly picking up speed, I engulfed his flesh with my mouth, feeling it rub in and out of my lips, saliva dripping from my mouth.

_I couldn't help it; I wanted so much more of him. I wanted to taste him and all of him again and again…_

I kept sucking and sucking him like a child does with a lollipop. I wanted and craved for the taste of him and the erotic noises that would slip from his lips. They had me cringing and panting for him even more.

"I-Izaaaayaaaa!"

Shizuo shot cum all into my mouth, and I just grinned and swallowed all of it while giving his penis another little lick.

_I thought I was his dinner? _

"Louse, you're mine to eat. I want to get a better taste of you." He slyly added rubbing his arms all over my body.

"Then eat away."

Shizuo gave me that evil, lustful grin again and tore off my pants. My member immediately sprung up to the air rushing to it, and the lack of restraint. He then began to lightly lick me all over, until he reached my entrance where Shizuo lost control and started lapping it all over.

"Sh-shizuo! S-so…good…"

He kept circling it again and again with his tongue, making me drip more and more of pre-cum.

_Was I that tasty?_

Holding up three fingers, Shizuo then ordered, "Suck."

Opening my mouth wide, I engulfed his three fingers, covering it in saliva and lapping his fingers with my excited tongue.

Then Shizuo went back down and stuck one finger into my entrance. He slowly pulled it in and out, with my hole tightening and welcoming its intrusion.

"Mhhmmm…"

"Ready for another?" Shizu-chan questioned.

"P-please…"

_Only he can make me beg like this._

Inserting a second finger, Shizuo delved deeper in, feeling all the walls and grooves within me. I shuddered with every touch.

"Mnnn…"  
Shizuo then began to scissor me, prepping my sides more for his huge flesh.

_I wasn't worried about it hurting. I wasn't worried if it wouldn't fit. All I wanted was him, and all of him. He could make me as sore as he wanted. _

"I c-can't take it anymore, Shizu-chaan."

"A little longer. I don't want to hurt you…"

_Really Shizu-chan? I have marks all over my body from you. My perfectly pure skin is blemished by you…_

Finally putting a third finger inside of me, a surge of pleasure swarmed through my body as he hit my prostate.

"T-there, Shizu-chan!"  
"You mean here?" Shizuo teasingly jabbed at it repeatedly with his fingers until all I could see was white.

_If his fingers can do that to me, what would his cock inside of me feel like? _

Pulling his fingers out finally, I moaned from him and he growled in response.

_Why hasn't Shizuo jumped me yet? This beast shouldn't have such control…is he holding back? Was this only half of my protozoan's lust and power?_

"Ready, Izaya? I'm going to put it in…"

"M-make me yours Shizu-chan," I purred to him.

Feeling his tip enter me, the pain was unbearable as his member stretched my entrance to its limits.

_Why must it be so big…?_

His length soon became engulfed by me, and I could feel all of him inside of me. Shizuo was shaking and breathing heavily. It was like the predator waiting for the right moment to attack its prey.

_I'm glad he isn't attacking me. I'm afraid I might break…_

Shizuo kissed my chest, since we were in missionary position, and kept kissing me up until my lips. I hung my arms around him again and clung to him. He held me back and we stood still for a minute there.

Our eyes had met in that moment and the city stopped again. Trees no longer swayed with the wind. Our hearts beat in unison. The cars and trucks no longer honked and spread their noise population. Our bodies became one. The people no longer moved and talked. Our minds thought of only each other. Ikebukuro was silent only then and only for us.

_Love confused me, and in this instant, all I wanted was to make these days and nights last forever. Shizuo, can you make this last a lifetime?_

_I have no more doubts._

_If I asked you to be with me…would you stay?_

"Sh-shizu-chan."

"Ready to move?" he seductively wondered…

"Y-yes…s-slo-slo…" I found myself stuttering as his length already began to shift within me. The friction against my walls already began to override the searing pain within me. The once sharp pain became warmth that kept sucking me away of all bad emotions. All I could feel was pure pleasure and the flawless passion I could hardly contain for my beast.

"I-Izaya…I-I-Izaya.." Shizuo kept grunting and slipping my name from his lips while picking up the speed, bit by bit.

_I couldn't take the temptation any longer. He couldn't keep teasing me like this. _

_So, I did something out of character, and said what I wanted._

"M-more Shizuo…f-faster…"

"With pleasure," Shizuo slurred and began to slam into me without warning.

I could see stars within seconds as the beast within him was unleashed. He was panting and sweating like the true animal he was. Like before, but with so much more, I felt Shizu-chan reach that wonderful yet insidious spot that sent me to the depths of hell.

"Sh-Shizuo! Again! There!"

Shizuo purred my name, "I-Izaya," and hit that spot again and again, abusing its needy pleasure, and making me want him so much more.

"So…so…good…Izaya…"

He kept going in and out and panting while I found myself reaching my limit.

_It was so intense. It was so much. I barely knew what was going on anymore. I wasn't me. This whole thing isn't me. But I want it to be me. I want it to be us. _

"Izaaaaaaaaaaaaayaaaaaaaaaa…" Shizuo roared, pumping inside of me with his greatest thrust. His juices poured into me, and filled me to the brim.

Shortly after, I found myself so entranced and came all over his chest, screaming, "Shiiiizzzuoooo…" like the needy, pathetic being I was during sex. The oblivion so talked of that one reaches was right there. It has been dreamed of for millennia and in that moment I knew there was hardly anything better than what I felt right here, right now…

"Shizuo…that was a-amazing.." I barely stumbled out of my mouth, feeling exasperated.

"Sh…No need for words," he cooed, "Let me do the talking."

Shizuo kissed me again, but this time it was so much different. It was a deep kiss, with lips pressing passionately against one other. He didn't need to tell me he loved me. I knew in that moment we could be content the way we were.

Then he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight like a teddy bear. Curling against him, I slept next to my beast.

_He was mine and I was his. _

~ 5 minutes later, Shizuo's POV ~

The flea is curled up in my arms…I can't believe this. I had sex with a man and Izaya at that. I knew I loved him, but I don't know what came over me. It was as if I was being controlled by a demon.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya mumbled in his sleep, tightening his grip on me…

_What have I fucking done? What have I been thinking these past few days? How could I fall in love with him…? How could I do this? How could I get myself into this situation fully knowing our past was still so unresolved and in the open? How can two individuals be so blinded to ignore everything? _

_I knew love was blind. I've heard it so many times the way love affects you. But, it also fills you with so many uneasy emotions that make me wonder and question everything. _

_I'm not ready for this. I wasn't ready for this. We weren't ready for this. _

Crawling out of the bed, Izaya whimpered a little, and I felt my heart tug at the little noise he made…

_It was too late for me to change my decision. _

Taking all my cash and my glasses and putting on some different clothes than normal, I walked out of the apartment.

_I might come back. I might not. _

It was late at night, and I needed to find a train out of here.

_I needed to get away and think. I needed to get away from him. I needed to figure out the answers to all these questions._

_This game was too hard to play, and I need to know how to win because I just lost my biggest pawn. _

A/N: I know. I know. Kill me if you want. This is my first *official* smut. I've written other scenes, but never as much or with so many feels! God I felt like crying when I read and wrote it towards the end. It just kind of happened. Anyway, I hope you found this chapter mostly sexy. If not, fuck you :D. Lol jk, if you don't like it, tell me what to improve upon. –hugs-


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I love your reviews, as always. They are often very funny. :]. So anyway, enjoy this new chapter. Parts of this chapter will seem a little choppy, but mind you their minds wander and jump from topic to topic.

~ Shizuo POV ~

_God knows where I fucking was. The train kept taking me all around Japan. I let it take me everywhere. I never got off at the stops. I only got off when it became nightfall, and then I found the nearest bench to sleep. _

_The people soon got to know me there, the workers and all. I became a regular. I knew I couldn't do this forever. I knew I'd have to go back someday. But this life wasn't so bad. I did little jobs for people, and got enough money to just live like a migrating neanderthal. Maybe Izaya was right for calling me that nickname so often…_

_Izaya. Purely hearing his name hurts me. It fucking hurts. _

_I can't say why I just got up and left for sure. I just…I haven't ever been ready for this. I can't handle the fact that I'm in love and that I made love to him. HIM. My greatest enemy who fucked my life over, and made everything in my life so shitty and the way it is now. _

_He has caused internal and external pain so many times that I can't even begin to count the number of times he has done it. But, that isn't what really bothers me. That has never been the real issue._

_It is the fact that he made me love him. He has always been there. He is the only person I can love, and I know that. I know that there is no way out from this tragic love story. I can't run away from him forever because he will eventually find me. I'd be surprised if he didn't know where I was already. He was a great informant after all._

_Too good. He knows how to seduce me. He knows so much more about me that I know about him, that I'm sure of. The worst fucking part is I don't even mind. I don't even fucking mind that he is the creepiest and sneakiest and shittiest bastard I've ever met in my goddamn life. _

_Why can't I escape? Why can't I run away? I feel like I've been chasing him for so long that once I've finally caught him…I don't know what to do. I want to run away, too. _

_I don't want to be feeling this. I don't want to be in love. I don't deserve it. It isn't like Izaya is too good for me. He is a terrible person, and so am I. Train wrecks like us fit together like a puzzle. But why is it that this time the puzzle is too hard to put together?_

_This game. It is so fucking shitty. I can't handle the fact that I'm losing then suddenly I have a winning streak. I've always been losing since I've never caught up to him. But now that I won for a little, and caught him, I don't want to win. I want to chase him forever…Losing isn't so bad. At least I don't have to face him. At least I don't have to worry about love. _

_Hah. I hardly even know what I want anymore. Do I want Izaya? Or do I just want to be alone…? The fact that I ran away…what does it tell me? It must mean I don't love him, that it was all just a moment, it just a kiss that got my head spinning for a second. _

_But then I go back to that night. Izaya arched his back, and he mewed my name. He cuddled up next to me. He obviously cares me. Why couldn't I be there for him? How could I just get up and walk out on him like that? I gave him no warning. I just fucking left after having sex with him. _

_I'm such a shitty person. It is obvious now that even I don't deserve Izaya. I can't even stay with him after a night like that. I can't even face my own fucking feelings. I'm not a teenager anymore. I don't have constant changing hormones. I'm all grown up and these kinds of thing shouldn't be getting to me as much as they are! _

_I mean, it sort of makes sense. I haven't ever seriously loved someone before, so I can't deny that these kinds of radical ideas completely confuse me. I'm a virgin when it comes to love, and I know Izaya is too. We are both so fucked to care for each other. _

_What I'm most scared about though is the fact that Izaya isn't going to give me the time of day once I come back. He won't ever tell me if he loved me. He won't ever kiss me or hug me like he did that night. He won't ever consider going out with me or being in a relationship with me…_

_What do I care? I just said I don't even know what to do with my feelings! D-do I really love him? D-do I really want to be more than friends? I mean after the things I did to him, it is obvious that being friends is out of the question! What the fuck am I thinking?_

_You can't just have sex with someone, and practically force them into it, and be like "oh no big deal that was just an act of friendliness." I'm not that kind of man, and I hope Izaya knows it. But does he know that I love him? Why didn't I ever tell him? _

_Why have I been full of regret and anxiety all this time? Why can't thoughts of him get out of my head? Why can't I just go up and face him like the man I am? _

_Have I been just hiding and been afraid all this time? Have I been too afraid to love?_

A passenger on the train said to their friend, "Here, read this quote by John Green."

"Maybe there's something you're afraid to say, or someone you're afraid to love, or somewhere you're afraid to go. It's gonna hurt. It's gonna hurt because it matters."

"…Are you trying to say I should go after him? I mean…I just don't think I am ready after being friends this whole time…."

"You have always been ready, you just didn't know it. You need to stop being afraid. Kyoko-chan, I know you love him and you need to tell him that before he finds another girl."

"B-but…It is so scary…I don't want him to reject me, Mei!"

"Remember what the quote said? It's gonna hurt because it matters. Sometimes you just have to take a chance Kyoko…"

Their voices faded into the blackness of the train as it stopped and the two passengers went off like I did. They disappeared without ever finishing what they said. They disappeared leaving me pondering and wondering if she will ever say she loves him…Will he love her back?

~ Izaya POV ~

I woke up, and I noticed I was all alone. Stepping around the house, his phone was still here and there was no indication of where he ran off to…Maybe he stepped out for a smoke?

_Who am I kidding? He would leave a note…and it is 8 in the morning I doubt he normally gets up at this time. _

After an hour passed, I knew he wasn't coming back. Wherever he was, he wasn't coming back anytime soon…

_I….I just….I don't know what to do now…He….did something like that….and then….got up and left…it is so cruel…._

_It is raining today…_

Tears dripped from my eyes and slowly fell down my face as they tried to drain my sorrows away. These helpless emotions wouldn't go away though.

_Shizuo is gone and I'm hopelessly lonely. I want him back. I don't care if he comes back a year later, I want him back and I want him to hold me again. _

…_How can you be angry at the person you love when all you want to do is be with them and hear them speak sweet words to you to comfort you?_

…_..How can you be angry at them when you just had amazing sex with him…and you want to do it again and again?_

…_.WHAT THE FUCK? _

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, letting all my emotion out in one burst.

It didn't help. There was no use. I was hopelessly in love with him….the way he smiled…the way he said my name…the way he accepted me….the way he made me laugh…the way he made me feel…

_Just come back Shizuo._

_Come back to me because I love you and you better love me too._

A/N: Short chapter! I don't want to spend like….seven hundred, maybe a thousand more words hearing the two complain and mull over their sorrows. Feedback is always appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: You know, I find it silly to even update if it takes you weeks and weeks on end. I get updates for a story I haven't read for like forever, and I don't know what the hell is going on! Smh. Anyway, all the new followers and reviews lately is super-duper awesome. It really means a lot :]. And to think I'll repay you back with more sadness and angst! XD. Without further ado~

~ Izaya POV ~

_It has been a week since Shizuo disappeared from me…It has been a week of hell on earth without him. _

_Thanks Shizu-chan, thanks for crushing me and everything I held dear in my heart._

_Thank you for this! It really just means a lot to know this is how much you care about me! _

_I want to run up to you and punch you in the face except I have no idea where you are!_

_I want to hate you, but the worst part is I can't. _

_And I can't see you or tell you anything of what I'm feeling. _

_All I can do is wait, but I'm so tired of waiting. _

_I'm so tired of yearning for you and waiting. _

_I'm so tired of it._

_~.~.~_

I haven't talked to Shinra since Shizuo picked me up and stormed out of his apartment. I mean, I want to talk to Shinra and all since I trust him but…what can a mere human doctor like him do to help the situation? Eh, anything would help right now. Anywhere past Tokyo really isn't my forte so even an informant like me can't find him. Assuming of course, that he isn't residing in the city. I would know where Shizu-chan was then~.

_Where are you hiding Shizuo?_

Even so…finding and talking to Shinra couldn't hurt…The clientele he deals with on a daily basis is pretty…shady so I wouldn't be surprised if they knew something.

~.~.~

I headed out, and it was a little past lunchtime so Shinra may or may not be home. He has a very irregular job like me that leaves us up at 3 in the morning some days and sleeping at 3 in the afternoon other days. It is such a pain, but it is worth it to play with my precious humans~!

_Is someone screaming my name? _

_It sounds like Izaya…_

_It couldn't be…_

_It can't…?_

_Is he…..back….?_

_In that moment, my heart skipped a few beats and I didn't breathe a single thing of air. _

"Izaya! Wait up!" Erika Karisawa screamed at me.

…_Oh. _

_Just who I wanted to see! Tch, yeah right…I can't believe I thought that was Shizuo…_

…_Why must a stupid, peppy otaku come and talk to me on a day I would really prefer no one was around to bother me? Is it too much to ask really?_

"Ah, hello Erika~! What do I owe this pleasure~?"

"I just saw you and well…neither Shizuo nor you have been wandering the streets lately. It is pretty freakin' weird!"

"Ah, yes well…"

Hey eyes suddenly snapped and she quickly blinked to reveal bright gold sparkles in each pupil. "Is Shizuo tied up somewhere in your apartment? Bondage between you two sounds smexy~!"

"…"

"Are you having kinky sex with him? I could see roleplaying…"

"…"

"You are the uke, right?"

"I…"

"I knew it. So how rough is the fortissim-?"

"I don't mean to rain upon your…boys' love parade…but I have somewhere to go." I paused for a second and winked at her. "Surprisingly gentle."

Walking away, I don't know why I just said that. Honestly, I never give out unwanted information. It is MY JOB to not slip up like that…Although, this one can't hurt. Eventually the world should know I'm gay for…..Shizuo….

Tch, I sound so appalling sometimes. No matter. In the distance I could hear Walker and Erika talking as I skipped away from them…They were being way too loud.

"Erika, Shizaya will never happen! Only in your sick dreams!"

"B-but Izaya just made it canon~!"

"…There is no hope for you."

Their voices faded into the back of my mind as I blocked out the otakus' banter that talked of yaoi and Dengeki something or whatever. Even an informant like me cannot fathom the mental minds of them…

…Maybe I haven't lost it just yet. No one would believe her…well not yet at least.

_Yeah….yeah…I'm okay….I haven't lost it yet…I'm okay without him….I'm okay…._

As I kept walking, I could swear I could still hear Erika giggling…

~.~.~

Finally reaching Shinra's apartment, I rang it to find Celty at the door.

She typed, "Have a courier job for me?"

"Afraid not. Need one?"

"Ah, no…What brings you here?"

"I was looking to say hello to Shinra."

"He isn't here."

"Will he be back soon?"

"He should be."

"Okay. Mind if I wait a little for him?"

"Sure. I'll make you some oolong tea. You prefer stronger tea, yes?"

"Yes, perfect. Thank you."

After Celty came back with the tea, I blew lightly on it and had a sip.

_Delicious. No wonder Shinra wanted to marry her._

"So tell me Celty, have you heard from Shizuo at all?"

She looked taken aback and slowly typed, "No…I haven't heard from him at all."

"Oh. I see. Well anyway, how are my two lovebirds~?"

_It is best to change the topic. Shinra may know something he doesn't want Celty to know, or that he just hasn't told her yet. As I've said, the guy is actually pretty shady and mysterious when he wants to be. Such an interesting human~!_

She typed out and looked away when she held it up, "Really nice…"

"Ahahahah~! Even Celty has human emotions! God is so cruel to me, teehee~!"

The pointless chatter droned on as I tried to amuse Celty and try to make the time pass before I could talk to Shinra. Humans, or rather dullahans, can be ever so boring. I don't see the point in talking to them about nonsense that doesn't interest or benefit me. Why? I should look into that some time…

~ An hour or so later ~

-click-

"My dearest Celty~~~! I'm back home to our love chamber~!"

Walking in, Shinra placed his briefcase on the floor and his happy, delighted-to-be-home face vanished in an instant. His eyes locked on mine that looked too morbid and gloomy to be that of Shinra Kishitani's.

"…What brings you here, Izaya?"

"…I've wondered if you've heard from or about Shizuo…"

Shinra gave a heavy sigh, "No, nothing really. Let's sit down and talk about this. Celty, let Izaya and I talk alone. We can talk later about it, okay?"

She nodded and left.

_Why did he want us alone?…Who knows with him? After all, Shinra is the weirdest man I've ever befriended. _

"So Shinra. Tell me what you know."

"Well, I've heard bits and pieces. Honestly, it isn't really enough to do anything about it. Although, Shizuo did call me once a week ago saying he was leaving, and nothing else."

I groaned. "Seriously? Well, that is a shame. I wonder where my dearest Shizu-chan ran off to~. I can't have my monster running around like that terrorizing my humans~!"

Shinra narrowed his eyes. "You are kidding right? You are putting up this act again? Shizuo would kill you if he saw you doing this again."

"Hah. I have no idea what you are talking about," I scoffed.

"Whatever Izaya. Your life, not mine. Although, I think I might have heard something else about Shizuo's disappearance."

I tiled my head.

_Was he lying? I can't tell…_

"Hm, Shinra? Do tell~!"

"Gladly. If you admit to me what is going on with Shizuo."

"What is going on between us? Absolutely nothing!"

"There! You lied again!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

_Cursing again, Izaya? Seriously, this is not my day. Since when did I become so not like myself? _

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Izaya!"

"Shinra, honestly. What happened the other night was Shizuo just being funny! Haha~! He would be…" My voice wavered a little, "laughing if he heard you right now! How unfortunate~!"

"Damnit Izaya! You have to stop this right now! You were my best man at my wedding! You can trust me! I am not out here to judge you! You don't need to hide from me!"

_Shinra…Why do you do this to me? How can I say no to that? Crap…_

I paused before responding. I was getting a little emotional thinking about what happened that faithful night a week ago.

"Shizuo told me to believe him…to trust him…Look where I am with that right now."

Shinra's eyes softened and he said, "Shizuo wouldn't leave without a reason. He…isn't that kind of guy. Something must be seriously bothering him to run away. You are well aware of how he faces things head on right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"…You just need to tell me what happened!"

I looked away and then snapped at him, "We had sex, alright?"

Shinra's eyes widened and he fell off the couch.

"W-wh-what? You're lying, right? This is madness…"

"I know. I know. I know. Shizuo…rushed into it…and…next thing I know the bastard is…" I choked up a little on the next word, "gone."

"…I just…I can't believe it. Although to be honest, after you guys became friends I could see the sexual tension. Who initiated it?"

I looked away again and felt the heat rise to me once again. "I did."

_I don't know why I trust Shinra sometimes and open up to him so easily. I guess trusting one or two people can't hurt sometimes…I guess._

Finally getting back on the couch and fixing himself Shinra calmly said, "Well…good for you guys? Whatever your relationship is…the problem is where Shizuo went and why he left. Do you have any answer to either of those questions?"

"If I did, would I be here?"

"Good point. Oh! Back to what I was saying much earlier, remember how I said there was something I omitted?"

"Yes. I recall that."

"Well, I know he left at some crazy hour in the morning and left on a train out of Tokyo."

"He LEFT the city? This is insane! What is he thinking? I-I…"

_I was freaking out and losing my cool in front of Shinra…What is this? Why can't I get back to normal? I just want to be with him again. I'm so sick of everything feeling so wrong and out of place. Why won't he come back?_

"Well, that is all I know…"

"Well, it sure does help a lot though. Thanks. At least I know he isn't…dead or something ridiculous like that. Seriously Shinra, thank you."

"Sure, Izaya. That is what friends do right?" He winked and went to put the teacups back to the kitchen.

"Yeah…" I muttered under my breath.

"So Izaya. What are you going to do next?" Shinra called from the other room.

"Isn't it obvious?" I yelled. "I'm going to find my monster!"

I ran out of his apartment, and off to my apartment to get started on my adventure~.

~ Shinra's Apartment, Shinra POV ~

"Celty…It seems our guest has finally gone. Our love chamber is once again ours and ours only~!"

My beloved walked out of her room and typed, "…yeah. So what was that all about with Shizuo? I can't tell whether Izaya is happy or sad…"

"Ah, he is just at a tough state right now! Poor thing, really. Unlike us, his love isn't as perfect or everlasting!"

Celty then proceeded to punch me for the hundredth time in the stomach. I don't mind really as long as it is her~.

"But…on a serious note Celty. Did you hear everything?"

She typed out, "Of course."

I gave her a long sigh and shook my head while smiling at her.

"Shizuo and Izaya? Who would have thought they would…?"

"Yeah…I know. It is really weird."

"Ah, no matter. So Celty, did you make me a lovely lunch?"

Celty typed, "Yeah. It is in the fridge if you want to heat it up."

I gave her a hug and went to get some of her heavenly cooking~. I can't wait~.

~ Back to our lovesick Izaya, the next morning ~

_Well, it is time for a vacation! I haven't had one in so long that it couldn't hurt to have one, right? If only I knew where I was vacationing…Ah well…I guess if I ask around about a blonde male with anger issues that I can easily find him. It'd be best if he wore his bartender outfit…_

I held only a tiny bag, and I was out to explore Japan for him. I wasn't going to wait around anymore. I am Izaya Orihara and I do not sit around and wait for my prince charming. I will find him and tell him to stop running away from me and that he needs to get me some glass slippers and a big sparkly dress because I want to be a pretty princess. And if my prince charming has a problem with that, I will make him regret it~. Teehee~.

~.~.~

It was something that happened once in a lifetime. Like the stars aligning in some special position, this was something to be remembered over the generations. The mouse was chasing after the cat, and with as much ruthlessness and lust for his prey as the predator used to have. The roles have changed and the chase is on. Who will catch the other first and win the game?

~.~.~

A/N: I really did want to add more to this chapter…but I kind of need more time to write it and I have other things to do tonight! Ahahah~! Sorry it is a boring chapter I guess…But I need something to advance the story, and here goes. The next chapter is pretty planned out and you will like it so look forward to it in a few days. :]. Feedback is always appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay, so sorry if any of this chapter is confusing! I have to include some train stations and areas around Japan so that Izaya isn't just wandering around wondering where the hell he is. :P I hope it sounds okay…Well, you'll see what I mean. Eek~! I love my reviewers, have I ever said that? All so awesome~ :D. Without further ado~

~ Izaya POV ~

_I like riding trains. They seem to carry a lot of human emotions and past memories. I think they always carry some of the most supposed 'touching' moments between two humans. I don't entirely understand why, but it is hilarious. Whether it is two lovers finally reuniting or my favorite…A woman waits and waits for her special someone to meet her there at the train station. _

_That special someone never comes for her and I always would laugh and laugh at how she pitied herself. Truly priceless._

_But, that was another time. That was a time when I didn't believe in love. _

_This is a new time where observing humans isn't as fun as it used to be…_

After all, I have a very important agenda to take care of today. And it involves finding _my _Shizu-chan and kicking him and killing him for doing this! I can't wait~.

~.~.~

So, I set out early in the morning to a huge train station west of here in Takasaki. Sitting on the train and watching the world pass by wasn't so bad…I could see how Shizu-chan might want to sit here forever and take a seat and be able to relax while the world continues on. It is so relaxing…

_Did I just say I sympathized with him? Let me set things straight. You can't just disappear and ride a train all day because you can't 'handle' whatever is going on in your life. It is absolutely preposterous to be quite frank._

-Overhead speaker: We have arrived at Takasaki Station. Enjoy your stay here.-

Quickly getting off the train, I went over to one of the janitors sweeping the floor.

"Excuse me, sir."

"How may I be of help to you?"

"Have you seen a man, blonde, gets angry easily, bartender outfit, blue glasses, and brown eyes…?"

The janitor paused for a second. "A blonde did pass by yesterday, but he definitely wasn't angry…He was a pretty sullen fella'. He has been comin' 'round a lot lately."

"I see. Do you know where he was headed by chance?"

"Ah, I saw him headed towards Nagano. You ain't some stalker or somethin' right?"

"Oh, no I am not, haha. Thank you very much for this though."

_Well…at least I know where has been. Off to Nagano I guess. It is only an hour away anyway. _

-Overhead speaker: We have arrived at Nagano Station. Enjoy your stay here.-

"Excuse me, have you seen someone who looks like this?"

I showed a picture of Shizuo to a police officer walking around there.

"I haven't. Let me call the guy who is normally here. One second..Mhm. Yeah. Seen a blonde 'round here? Yeah? Oh, weird. Well thanks buddy." The cop hung up on his phone and responded politely, "Sir, he was last spotted on his way to Takayama."

"I see. Thank you very much."

_How fast can he be traveling? Can I ever catch up to him?_

Before I knew it, finding Shizuo became some sort of goose chase. I was running all over the Nagano prefecture and anywhere around there. I ate a little lunch, but other than that, all I did was ride trains and listen to all the idiotic workers lead me around to find him. It was ridiculous.

In Takayama, one of the workers said they last heard he was in Iida.

In Iida, they last heard of him in Suwa.

_It is so tiring…I just…I'm going to bed before I get to Chino. Someone should wake me up then…I'm…so tired…_

_Time passed and I had dreams of Shizuo and me meeting again…_

"_Izaya. I hate you."_

"_W-why do you hate me?"_

"_You're a terrible asshole. You are lonely, and no one will ever love you."_

"_B-b-but…I love you…"_

"_Don't spew bullshit. I know you don't love me and you think this is just a game."_

"_It isn't a game!"_

"_How can I trust you? I fucking hate you. I fucking hate everything about you."_

"_But I'm not lying. I'm not lying. I promise."_

"_I don't believe you. I won't ever believe you. I'll hate you forever and ever and ever…"_

"_No….nooo…Shizuo! P-please…"_

"SIR! SIR! EXCUSE ME!"

I groggily opened my eyes to see a worker waking me up.

"Ah, thank you for waking me. This is Chino, correct?"

"So sorry. We already passed that city. We are in Kofu now."

"Crap…When is the next train departing for Chino?"

"It is past midnight, sir. There won't be trains departing until 6."

_Crap…I am going to be so behind finding him. He is probably gone by now! _

"There was still some other trains dropping off the last of the passengers elsewhere but this is our last stop for tonight."

"…I see. Well thank you and have a nice night."

"Of course. And you too, sir."

It had been over 18 hours of hell today. Finding the nearest wall, I slumped against it and fell back asleep. Getting off the train left me feeling even more tired than before…I don't think I can do this again. I don't find the point in chasing after him. It is impossible to catch up to him. I think I'll give up looking for Shizuo…

Right before I fell asleep, all I could think of was how hard Shizuo must have had it to chase me his whole life. It was cold and sleep came to me while I shivered in my fur jacket.

_Where was my warm protozoan?_

~ Shizuo POV ~

This week has been long. Really fucking long. But at the same time, it feels as if it was just yesterday that I was in Tokyo…Ah, well.

_Nothing in my mind has changed really. But, I need to get home. I'm so tired of running away now. I…really want to see Izaya again. I miss him…_

-Overhead speaker: We have arrived at Kofu Station. This is our last stop. Have a nice night.-

_In that instant, I swore there was some higher being looking over me. _

_I swore that for once someone was listening to the deep prayers hidden deep within me. _

_There Izaya was curled against a wall, and lightly snoring. _

I walked over to him, and looked at the maps he had in his hand…I went to most of the places…Was he looking for me? Although, he seemed to have missed a lot of stations I went to…

_It was so sweet though…I can't help it. I can't run away from him anymore._

_I don't want to run. I don't want to chase him. I don't want to play a game of hide and seek. _

_I just want to be with him. _

_I get it now. _

_I fucking love the bastard, and I can't run away. _

_We always seem to find each other._

I gently shook Izaya, "I…Izaya!"

"Nnnnn?" He mumbled.

"I'm here, Izaya."

"Sh-shizuo?" He blinked.

_Too cute…I wish I would've stayed to see him in the morning. _

_Man, every time I go back to that night I regret it. _

_I regret it so fucking much._

"Yeah," I smiled.

He shrieked and threw up his arms and wrapped them around my neck. Then he let go quickly and slapped me across the face.

"You-you fucking neanderthal! H-how could you leave me like that? I-I was s-so lonely! I-I was so..confused! How c-could you?"

_Shit. Izaya is cursing. He means business._

Sitting by him, I scooted close to him and said, "I know…I'm a terrible fucking person. I…I've been so confused…and I've…I hardly know what to do anymore with my life."

Izaya's eyes immediately softened and he said, "…I still don't understand how you could do something like that to me…You fucked me and left me to do whatever this was!"

"I know Izaya…I know…I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…"

Izaya began to cry, "Y-you better be sorry! I…went through hell." Looking back to me, he said, "You won't leave again, right? You can't…you better promise me that."

_How could anyone say no to that?_

Kissing him on the forehead, I lightly caressed his cheek and nodded.

"I'll promise you. I...regret doing it so much. I can't imagine how you felt…"

He looked away from me and said, "You have no idea…"

"Yeah…"

My words faded into silence as we sat there, huddling close together for heat for the night.

"How is Shinra and Celty?"

He tossed his head back and sighed. "Who cares about them?"

"You're right…All I care about is fucking you…what kind of stupid shit is that?" I chuckled and Izaya laid his head on my shoulder.

"You know…I kept telling myself how mad I would get at you…I told myself how I'd scream at you and would cut off all ties with you."

"Why won't you yell at me some more then? I really deserve it."

"I can't. I can't bring myself to do it…"

"…"

"Shizuo…I…..yo…"

Izaya mumbled something into my shirt.

"What did you say?"

"U-uh..."

"It is okay…Whatever you wanted to say…just tell me when you are ready…"

_I could take…a guess what he wanted to say to me. Izaya can be so shy…Although, I won't tell him anything until he says it first… _

_I don't want to sound like an idiot or something…_

"Shizuo…I…"

"…"

"I don't know where to begin…" Izaya got off my shoulder and sat right in front of me and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I love your hair."

He kissed my blonde strands.

_I think I'm blushing like crazy. L-love? What is he doing…?_

"I love your anger."

H kissed my forehead.

"I love your body."

He kissed my chest.

"I love everything about you."

He kissed my lips.

"I love you, Shizuo."

I had a big, goofy grin on my face.

…_God, or whoever is up there…I love this man. Please. Please. Let me be with him for a long time._

"I know, Izaya."

"And…?" Izaya asked teasingly.

I leaned in and kissed him back and deepened his previous kisses by pushing for entrance into his mouth. His mouth was so dry…and it tasted of really salty fast food.

"And you taste very salty."

He pouted.

"And I fucking love you! Oh, and I love fucking you, too!" I shouted. "Shall I scream it to the heavens?" I giggled.

"Hehe. Shizuo, promise me one more thing."

"Hm?"

"Promise me we can stay together for a long time."

"Izaya, you know I wish I would promise that…I wish I fucking could…"

"You have to promise me to do your best then, okay? You have to…" He clutched my shirt with his fingers and cried silently into my chest…

"I...promise. Izaya, I meant it when I said I love you."

_He has no idea. _

_I've been thinking about it this entire time._

_I know how much I love him._

_It is so much that I can't even fucking imagine._

_I can't imagine a life without him._

_I can't imagine anything without him._

_It sounds like a world not worth living in._

_It sounds like a lifetime not worth living. _

"I know Shizuo. I know. I meant it so much, too…"

"Mhm. You had better!" I lightly punched him on the arm and chuckled.

"Always my Shizu-chaaan~!"

"Back to that nickname again? It just won't leave me, will it?"

"Nope, never." Izaya said and kissed my nose.

"Teasing me again?" I leaned in and kissed him on those salty, dry lips.

_I wouldn't want to kiss anyone else no matter how he tasted. _

_Together we tasted bittersweet._

_And, that was so much better than just being sugary or salty._

"Not at all. I just wanted to do it. Can I do it again?"

"Do it as many times as you want." I said, smiling.

The morning went on for hours. We kissed so many times I lost track. We talked of so many things and time slowed down. Everything was at a pace that I could sit down and enjoy life with him. Everything felt so perfect, like some stupid shoujo manga.

I don't know when we fell asleep, but I know that when we did, I was snuggled up close to him and dreaming of him.

That morning and night lasted a lifetime.

A lifetime worth living again and again and again…

A/N: Don't panic! Story isn't done…But at this rate, it could be done very soon…who knows. Well anyway, I love you guys and feedback is always appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Long author note. Skip if you want.

~BlueIsMyFavoriteNumber is my new favorite person. We are getting married with Shizuo and Izaya so no one had better stop our eternal love D! What is wrong with me...? x.x So I hoped you enjoyed last chapter fluff. 5cm per second inspired that chapter…I often get emotional just thinking about that anime D:! Btw, sorry I just started writing this at 10 o clock…I was hanging with my crush3. He inspires a lot of moments in the story. :3.

~I was…thinking in the future for certain sex ideas. Kinky sex ideas. I'm a really big kinky sex fan XD. If you want a certain…roleplay or item…ahahha. Do suggest. I will definitely take it into consideration…Although, this isn't a set and stone thing. They may never have sex again. OH NOEZ. Jk. We need moar hardcore gay porn. :P

~Regarding ending the fanfic...I have, I think, a new plot for the story so it will hopefully live on a little longer :D! After all, their relationship is still pretty fragile...Ahahaha~! I am excited. I have sex ed in health in school. I'm in a pervy mood...so our faithful pair will be taking an interesting trip next chapter I think…Enough babbling. Enjoy.

~ Izaya POV~

"Shizu-chan.." I lightly muttered, barely waking up to feel my head rested on his shoulder.

He was resting back on me, and I wanted to move but...who could move my Shizuo when he is sleeping so peacefully?

_I can. And I will. I'm so evil~! _

"Shizuo, wake up..." I whined.

"Nnnnnn..."

I gently pushed him off me and smiled as his eyes slowly opened. Shizuo looked so gentle and harmless when he first woke up.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan~!"

"G'mning Izaya.."

Then he opens his mouth and sounds like a sluggish teenager getting out of bed before school.

"Sleep well?" I giggled.

Finally shifting a bit and showing signs of being awake, he said, "Fucking awesooome. I had a real nice pillow, too. Soft..." Shizuo ran his fingers delicately through my hair and I found myself purring at his touch.

He is so calm it almost worries me. I remember memories only of him being angry or occasionally sad...but never happy.

_I like it._

_I want these memories to continue on and I want to see him happy. _

_I want to make him happy. _

_I love times like these where nothing seems to go wrong. These naive thoughts are what makes it so hard when everything goes to hell._

"Same here Shizu-chan~. I slept so well...I dreamt of you..."

Shizuo avoided my gaze and I saw red rise to his now rosy cheeks.

"I...see. I…also had a dream with you too...It was like one I'd had for a while. It was at a time when I wasn't sure about you and I didn't want to fall for you...But in the dream I fell only to be gladly caught by you...Hah. What the fuck am I talking about? Man, love is a crazy fucking thing making me say weird things like that...Sorry…"

_I guess I am not the only one who barely even feels like themselves anymore. I kind of like it though. It is nice to be different and to feel so different…_

_Life can be so refreshing and perfect sometimes…I don't know why people dislike it so much. _

"I know the feeling. I hardly know what we are doing with us anymore. It all seems to just happen."

"What even are we...?"

We both lightly chuckled at each other at the slight tension slowly surrounding us.

"I don't know. Maybe it is about time we defined what we are.."

"How about I start out with this, Izaya…Go out with me?"

Pfft. "Yes please, Shizu-chan. Promise me you won't run off again?"

I giggled a little after saying that, but I knew that deep down I was really serious about that.

_I won't have my Shizu-chan leaving me again. Nope. _

"Yeah. Promise."

I stood up and help out my hand. "Come on. We should head back to Tokyo. Everyone is waiting for us."

He looked down and took my hand gently.

"Too bad, really. I wouldn't mind staying here for a while…"

"It gets too hot though. I figure you wouldn't like all that humidity, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I fucking hate the heat. You on the other hand seem to wear that damn jacket all the time. I'll never understand it."

I twirled in it. "It is super sexy right?~ My forever 21 body can work this jacket~."

"Bitch please. You're 24 now. Eventually you'll be an old fart with wrinkles everywhere. "

"I shall die before I become old~! That is against everything I believe in!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

The train pulled up to us and we got on and set out for the 2 hour long trip home to Tokyo.

It didn't seem so long though because we talked the whole way like we wouldn't see each other again. It always seemed that way between us. It was so delicate, our relationship. I think we both somehow thought that one of us was going to just disappear into thin air.

_I can't deny how much it scared me to think of him leaving me again. I don't know how I could live with that again. A week of feeling totally rejected and…_

_I don't let people into my life. Shinra and Shizuo are about it. _

_So when I trust someone, and they break it in an instant, I have a hard time…At least, that is what I reason as to why I was so emotional…I hardly understand myself._

~ Some hours later, back in Tokyo, Shizuo POV ~

We both headed to our own homes to relax and get some air alone. We agreed to hang out later at night after we rested up a bit. It had been an especially long week for me…I'm sure it was the same for Izaya.

_But yet I feel so refreshed. How do I put it? I fucking feel like I was just reborn into a new being. Things feel just a tiny bit different yet so different. It makes no goddamn sense. Hell, what makes any fucking sense anymore? _

…I felt bad about not talking to Shinra or Celty...or Tom. Fuck. Time to go reconcile for being a bit of an ass and disappearing on them. How do I put it…I regret leaving Izaya but the week as I said…has been just what I needed. It was just what I needed to realize how I can finally take life one track at a time.

Dialing up Tom, I got a little worried if Tom might get a little angry at me…Let's hope not. I've already heard a fucking mouthful from damn Izaya.

"_SHIZUO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"_

_Damnit, damnit…_

"I am really sorry about that, Tom."

"_Where. Have. You. Been?"_

I could feel Tom's disappointment and I could practically see him shaking his head at me.

"I went on a little trip."

"_Next time please inform me. You had everyone worried sick."_

"_Affirmative," voiced a female voice in the background. _

"Yeah, Tom."

_That sounded like Vorona…_

"So when do you want me working again? I can start working again anytime. I promise that crap won't happen again. Well, without warning at least."

"_Tomorrow, please."_

"Sure. See you then."

"_Sigh. Yeah."_

…That went too well. I am a little afraid of Celty and Shinra though…Now that they are married it is like a double nagging…Tch. So annoying…

"Yo, Shinra. What is up?"

"_YO?! You had my beloved Celty and I worried sick! The heck were you doing?"_

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Can I talk with Celty and you 'bout it?"

"_Celty isn't around. She is out delivering something for Izaya, actually. He is pretty busy after chasing after you and taking a day off."_

"Ah…I'm sure. Want me to come over then?"

"…_Yes. That would be good. I hate being out of the loop between Izaya and you. It is like you two have some sort of connection and inner circle I'm not a part of! How cruel of you guys~!"_

"Kay. Be over soon. I have to shower because damn I smell fucking gross."

"_See you then."_

It wasn't even funny how much I had to do. I had to catch up on the month's rent…which I barely made because of my little trip…Well no splurging this month, I'll have to take up an extra job or something…

~ Izaya POV ~

"_Izaya-san. You can't take a day off so out of the blue! Business is business and I rely on you to be there when I need you."_

"Yes, I'm very sorry about that Shiki-san. I had some personal matters to attend to."  
_"Personal matters? What kind of bullshit is that? I can't have you disappearing because of 'personal matters.' This is a professional business, you realize that right? Haven't I taught you anything?"_

"As I said, I am very sorry that this had to happen Shiki-san. It was a very important trip and there shouldn't be one like it for a while."

"_There had better be not. What kind of 'personal matters' was it anyway? It involved Shizuo Heiwajima right? I was informed he was quite on the move this past week."_

"How do you know things like that?"

…_Why would I ask something like that? I should know just how damn powerful Shiki can be…He has a lot of power that I should strip him from some day. It threatens me. _  
_"Izaya, for every little informant and spy you have I have 10. You seem to forget my influence."_

"Yes. I do tend to forget. Well, I have to get back to working. You gave me so many assignments, Shiki-san! So cruel~!"

"_Yeah. Just have them done tonight."_

_He had better not mess with my plans with Shizuo later. That would make me a little angry~. _

"Of course. I'll send it over when I'm done. Bye."

Seriously. I leave for one day and don't respond on my phone, and the entire world erupts! What would all my precious humans do without me to watch over them and silently govern their daily lives? It would be so tragic!

~ Shizuo POV, Shinra's Apartment ~

"…So you're telling me this was all because you weren't sure? You are telling me you left and made all this needless drama because you weren't 'ready?' Honestly, Shizuo…If you two would've just talked about it…"

_I must sound crazy to him...I probably am. _

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Apparently you don't know all that well."

"Haha, very funny. I feel bad about it and all, but it happened and I'm back. It was only a week anyway. It isn't that big of a fuckin' deal."

"You know, it is weird. We think that, but we rely on you a lot. Tom was worried and had to call in Vorona to help and Celty wanted your help at one point…Kasuka was looking for you the other day, too."  
"Shit…Kasuka. I totally forgot about calling my brother…Give me a second Shinra, I really need to call him!"

I hope Kasuka didn't get worried or anything. He wouldn't really show or say it much, but I need to talk to him and reassure his hidden feelings.

"_Hello?" rung the monotone voice of Kasuka Heiwajima. _

"Hi, Kasuka. I just wanted to say hi and basically say I'm not like dead so you don't have to worry or anything."

"_I was going to send someone overseas to check up on you."_

"…Don't do that, Kasuka. I know you have bodyguards and stuff watching over me but…you don't need to worry about me. I wish I could protect you though…"

"_Yes. Well I'm in the middle of a shoot. I should be back to say hello sometime soon."_

"Okay. See you."

-click-

"Sorry about that Shinra! Kasuka seemed okay."

"He actually looked a little worried when I told him you had pretty much disappeared. It was honestly one of the craziest things I have seen in a while. Kasuka didn't have this apathetic face. He actually showed a bit of worry. You really shouldn't do things like that to your poor endearing brother~."

"Yeah, yeah…freakin' Shinra…" I muttered.

-door opens-

"Celty! My most beautiful wife is home!"

She typed out, "Hey. SHIZUO!" and ran up and hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"Haha, yes I am fine Celty. But do you see Shinra's pout? You might want to give him a hug, too…"

She grabbed onto Shinra and held onto him for a little while. It was a little awkward on my part, but I didn't mind. They were such a cute couple…

_Disgusting and annoying. Calling them a cute couple was like calling a…trash can cute. Wait what the fuck…_

Celty typed, "…So what happened? I want to know!"

"Shinra can tell you later! It is getting to be 5 soon and I have a date!"

Shinra's eyes widened… "So you guys are…official?"

I smiled pretty widely and felt myself blushing a little.

"Yeah. I asked him out today."

Shinra wrapped his arm around Celty's shoulder and gave me this warm approving smile.

"I'm really glad. It is vital that Izaya has other people in his life. Especially you who understands him better than a lot of people ever will."

"Well, I don't know about that…but I do what I can."  
"Of course, of course. Well, anyway, I'll see you some other time! Please don't do this again! I'm not dealing with an upset Izaya like that again! It is so depressing!"

"Yes, yes mother," I chuckled. "So, see you some other time. I'll keep in touch Celty."

She nodded and I sped walk back to my apartment. I still needed to prepare for our date and I looked like total shit still.

_Wait? Is this like a first date? Oh god, I'm already feeling worried…Whose idea was this again? _

A/N: I was going to include more in this chapter, but I got tired lol and this way I can focus on their cuteness and smut for next chapter. Drama will slowly escalate then there will be like this DRAMMAA BOMB. I CAN'T WAIT EHMEHGERD! You know, I had a hard time writing this chapter. I kept thinking about the fun and cute day I had earlier today. I don't have it in me to write anything too funny or cruel! Right now I just want to give the world a hug. Okay, I've been talking too much. q.q Feedback is always appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Honestly, I can't believe how far I have gotten with this fic…It is crazy! I love you guys! :]. Feedback is appreciated.

~ Izaya POV ~

_Yawn…I know after sleeping so much I should feel refreshed since I slept on the train but…Shiki-san gave me so much work and I just got back! How rude! Luckily, I just finished it all and I'm going to go drinking with Shizuo…hehe. I guess it is about time I called him up… It is almost 9 already, pretty late. I wonder if my dear Shizu-chan is waiting for my call~…_

"Hey, Shizuo~! Are you ready yet?"

"_Damnit…damnit…" _

"Shizuo?"

_"Ah, sorry. Yeah, I'm fucking ready flea."_

"Yay~!"

"_So, we meetin' there or what?"_

"Uh, no. Can you come to my apartment and we'll go together?"

"_That is fine, I guess."_

"See you then!~"

Now…until he gets here…I need to find the best gay bar around here.

~ Shizuo POV ~

"FUCK. I'm so, so not ready…I am all showered…and where is my fucking cologne when I need it?"

"Damnit I'm going to smash it when I see it!"

"Ah, there it is…Okay…this shirt looks weird…isn't there anything better…?"

"WHY IS ALL MY FUCKING CLOTHING SO DAMN ANNOYING TODAY?"

"WHERE IS ALL MY NORMAL CLOTHES? This all looks bad on me…Fucking shit…"

"Whatever. I'll just run over if I am a little late to his apartment…"

"But then I'll sweat and get disgusting pit stains."  
"Fuuck! I don't want to look nasty for him…"

I took a quick look in the mirror to see hairs sticking up.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAIR? YOU NEED TO STAY DOWN BEFORE I RAPE YOU!"

"You know what, my hair looks fine and I look okay!"

"Stop stressing, Shizuo! Damnit, damnit damnit…"

_Hah. I said I felt refreshed, but I think I am crazy fucking stressed. This is…ah, fuck it. Fuck it. Fuck it. I'm going over now, and pit stains or not I'm rushing because I think I am late and I don't want to be late for our first sort of official date…_

_Does my breath smell okay? Fuck…no, I am Fine. Just go over there already Shizuo!_

_I hate being in love. It sucks. _

~ 20 minutes later at Izaya's Apartment, Izaya POV ~

"Well it took you long enough Shizu-chan~."

"Shut up louse."

_He smells and looks really good. How much time did he spend on his appearance? Was he nervous or something? Awh…even my protozoan has cute sides~…Although they are definitely not frequent…it'd be creepy if he was cute all the time…I shudder thinking about it. _

"So, let's head out, yes?"

"Sure. Which bar we going to?"

"It is a great one about 5 minutes from here."

We started heading over, and I couldn't wait already to see Shizuo's face when he figures out where we are going…Ahahahahah~!

"…Tch, it had better be. I haven't had alcohol in a while and some would really hit the damn spot."

"Eh, I guess. I've always preferred hard liquor when I did drink. It isn't a favorite pastime of mine but…when I do drink it is nice."

"Yeah…we almost there? I'm feeling a little tired already…"

"Yes, and you better not be getting sleepy already! We have a full night ahead of us! The night is still young, Shizuo!"

"Yeah, yea-…"

Right in front of the bar entrance were two guys making out against a wall and more slutty looking men walking in. Too bad, I was hoping to give Shizuo the surprise when he walked in~. Well, this is fine too I guess. Ahahahah~!

"Wh-what the fuck is this flea?"

"Isn't it obvious? A gay bar."

"…You're kidding me right, Izaya?"

"Not at all."

"Well then I'm not kidding either. If you force me to go in here, I will force you to do whatever I want the rest of the night."

_Is he joking?...Well whatever he requests can't be that bad…right?_

"Fine, but you have to do whatever I say in the bar!"

"Just so you fucking know, if you flirt with anyone or if any fucker comes near you I swear to god I'll rip them or you a new asshole…."

"Same goes for you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

_Our relationship scares me a little. One second it is perfect, the next we are back to the way we have been our whole lives, fighting. I am just afraid that one day the scales will tip and it won't even feel like a relationship anymore…It'll be just two guys fighting and screaming at each other…_

"Oh, come on Shizuo! Let's just have fun! You know I'm just teasing you~. Your flustered face is adorable~."

"A-adorable?" He blushed… "Don't call me that, flea!"

I whispered in his ear, "How about sexy?" and groped his ass a little.

"Now you are asking for it…" Shizuo muttered and started kissing me and reaching his fingers up my shirt.

"Nnn…"

_We…are in public…The night has just begun…we c-can't…_

"Stop Shizuo! People are staring!"  
He slid his hands off me reluctantly…

"Let's just go in and get this the fuck over with…"

"Ahahhahaha~! I agree!"

So we walk in to see a…horrific sight. I honestly didn't even expect this. All the male bartenders had only a thong on, some form of animal ears, and a bowtie. There was a little section to dance where there were guys practically having sex…Well, this is definitely interesting.

"Fucking Christ Izaya…I don't know if I can do this…"

"Come on, Shizu-chan~! Excuse me, rabbit guy, two beers here!"

We sat down at one of the little tables they had there to relax until our alcohol was here. In the meantime, it is about time I give Shizu-chan my first punishment for leaving me for a week.

"So. My first order."

"Order? The fuck Izaya? Am I your damn slave?"

"Until 10:30, yes you are. Now, what should I make you do…"

_I'll bet he is thinking to himself why the hell did I agree to this…Oh, my Shizu-chan you are wrapped around my little finger…_

"I've got it! When the waiter comes back, ask if you can wear his bunny ears. Oh, and you have to ask him seductively."

"Why the hell should I do that?"

"We agreed~. Come on, it'll be so funny Shizu-chan!"

"…you'll pay for all of this later."

The waiter came hopping back with two beers and set them down.

"Well, Shizu-chan?"

"Hey, can I borrow your ears for a li-?"

"Shizuo!" I mouthed seductive to him across the table.

"Ugggh, damnit…Why the fuck…"

Shizuo got up and lightly stroked the guy's chest and whispered in his ear something I could not hear…Next thing I know the bartender blushes and gives Shizuo the ears and runs away quickly.

"…What did you whisper to him?"

"I told him how sexy he looked in the ears, but I needed them for later if he'd let me use them for a little…" He looked away, blushing in the darkly lit room. "I can't believe you made me do that…"

_This is so great. Hahahah this punishment game is very fun indeed. How to play with my toy next?~_

"Now. Put those on~."

"…You're fucking kidding me."

Shizuo took a big chug of his beer and put them on.

"They look really good on you, you know that Shizu-chaaaan?~ Or maybe I should go with Usa-chan now?~"

Shizuo's eyes widened and he started growling. The table was beginning to shake a little as Shizuo trembled…._Crap._

"Izaya. You will pay for this later…"

"You keep saying that, but we will see, my dear Shizu-chan!"

"Oh, you will," he growled.

_Hahah. Yeah right you will. We'll see._

"So what to make you do next?~"  
"Let's just enjoy the beer for now. Waiter, another round please I can't do this fucking sober!"

_I had a taste of the beer and it tasted like…crap. It is almost 10 and my time is going to run up soon! I have to think up something quickly…_

"So, Shizuo. How good of a dancer are you?"

"Oh, I'm so bad…it is why I always av-…"

"Perfect."

"No! Fucking wait flea! That is t-too far!"

_Time for my favorite game. Let's trick the protozoan so he can't refuse what I am going to request him to do. _  
"What are you talking about? I was just curious."

"Oh, really? I got really worried for a second there."

"Ahahhaah~! Good to know." I paused for dramatic effect~. "Get on the dance floor."

"Hell no! I'll do fucking anything but that!"

"Aaanything?~"

"Sure, whatever! Just not that!"

"Well then as my last request before we relax a little, how about you go up to the hottest guy here and ask him if you can suck him. And you better not be boring about this or I'll make you do something even worse!"

"What the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccck Izaaayaaaa? I'm sure a lot of guys in the bar would accept that!...And what do you mean by boring?"

"If he says yes, then say I'm sorry I already have a master who I have to suck every night like a lollipop. That is what I mean by not boring."

"Buut!"

"Do it or our later plans for the evening are canceled." I seductively whispered. "And I really wanted to know what you were planning…"

_What can I say? My punishment was a little harsh, but the protozoan deserved it. No one walks out on Izaya Orihara and I was feeling a little sadistic this evening~. Hehehehe~. _

"F-fine! This is the last fucking thing I am goddamn doing!" Shizuo chugged his second beer and went over to the guy I directed him to.

I followed closely behind and stood a little bit behind them so I could watch and eavesdrop.

"Excuse me!" Shizuo politely said.

"Yeah?" The hottie said. He flipped his hair and shot Shizuo a sexy glance. He better not have any ideas.

"Can I suck your dick?...You look really hot so I wanted to try doing something…fun with you."

"Haah? You are not so bad yourself…" The guy shrugged and started to usher Shizuo into the nearest bathroom. He was already unbuttoning Shizuo's shirt….Who the hell did he think he was touching my Shizu-chan?!

Shizuo bowed lowly and said, "I am very sorry. My….master told me to say that. The only person I'm allowed to suck is him."

_His face was so red…it was so priceless…I can't handle how adorable and erotic he looked at that moment…Now I am getting in the mood just from seeing him do that! Crap… Curse you Shizuo for being so sexy like that…_

"The fuck man? Whatever, weirdo…" The guy stormed off and I sighed with relief.

What if Shizuo didn't say that? What if that guy forced him into it? After all, he was already beginning to unbutton his shirt!

What am I thinking? NO ONE can touch my Shizu-chan and they should all know he is mine.

Shizuo then stared me down hard and said, "You had better fucking hope this is your last request because I will kick your ass if you have some other way to fuck with me."

"Okay…I was hoping you'd scream that you love me…as a last request…" I shuffled my feet a little as I stared at the ground. "But I guess that was hoping a little too much."

Shizuo then sighed and said, "Fuck, Izaya. If you go and act all cute and innocent like that it is easy for me to forget how much of a conniving asshole you are…"

I winked at him and hugged him tightly. "You know it~!"

"So you are done then?"

"Hmmm~. Let's have a last beer and get home then. It will be 10:30 in a couple minutes, so our contract as a master and slave is over."

"Thank god."

We both finished up our drinks and set out; Shizuo was still fuming and red all over…who knew he could get so embarrassed like that? Even my monster has these rare human-like moments…

"So, where are we going now?~ I wouldn't mind going for a walk in the park or something…"

"Oh, hell no. You are MY slave now and that means we are going to go on a little shopping trip. Do you know a good place they sell wigs by chance?"

"W-wigs?"

_I almost forgot…I probably should have thought through what I said earlier._

_Shizuo is even more merciless than me….especially WITH me._

…_But wigs? What is he planning?_

~.~.~

A/N: Are you mad at me for ending it here? I don't have enough time at all to write this week. So, it will be a series of shorter chapters I believe. But, meh. Christmas is around and I have lots of work...and I'm leaving over break so I can't update the fic then…and I have projects to do over break…Don't worry, though! When I get back I'll try and post…fml.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I've been pretty uninspired to write lately. Sorry. I'm just glad I got to hang with my favorite guy in the world today. :]. Well, enjoy. I love you all as always. Oh, and this is in a Halloween store if you are not able to understand that. I figured it was implied but…

~ Shizuo POV ~

"What do you think about this wig? I think blonde would look really damn good on you."

"Not at all, Shizuo. Blonde hair fits you much better~. Hehe~."

"Would you prefer this fucking hot pink straight hair then?" I held it up to his face and tested it out. "Not bad…"

Izaya snatched it out of my hand and blushed as he avoided my glance. "S-stop! What are you trying to make me do anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

_And I thought that I was the dumbass…_

"Well, I have ideas and hypotheses of course but I am unsure still…"

I widened my eyes as I found exactly what I was looking for. It was fucking perfect and it would make Izaya the most pissed off motherfucker the minute he saw it. And he would deserve it.

"Yup. I found what I want, louse. Let's see if this fits…"

Izaya looked at the costume I was holding and his face suddenly contorted into a mixture of trying to keep his cool and pure anger. I haven't ever seen Izaya truly angry so I'm kind of curious…

What the fuck? I am thinking like the damn flea! Fuck, I am not going to get to the level of him…!

_But just tonight, and tonight only I'll indulge in a few of my fantasies. _

I lightly chuckled as I ushered Izaya into the changing room to see how it would look.

"Put on this straight black hair wig. Perfect."

Izaya blushed and tried to pull his outfit down as it barely covered his tiny boxers.

"Sh-Shizuo! I am not wearing this! I am taking this off immediately!"

"No you are not. We fucking agreed." I quickly snapped a picture of him in it. "And now I have proof of it if you don't go along with this."

Izaya scowled, "So even my Shizu-chan knows how to play dirty…" He then stroked my face with his cool, slender hands.

"Want to play a little dirtier?" I teased and bent over to kiss him.

My lips brushed his and the kiss was deepened immediately. Our tongues quickly met as they danced together, saliva mixing, and flesh venturing and exploring each other. Every kiss felt like the last one, we were so wanton and needy of each other.

_I couldn't get enough of that bitter taste that mixed together with mine so well. That bittersweet flavor flooded my thoughts like a ceaseless downpour. _

"Y'know Izaya…You look so fucking sexy in this…All we need is some fishnet stockings…"

I slid my hand under his dress and stroked his thigh, watching him shiver in pleasure at my touch.

"I-I am not wearing t-that…S-stop stroking me…"

Ignoring his plea, I ventured deeper and stroked his growing heat. It was obvious he was already hard and his flesh begged to be unleashed and played with.

_Already this hard Izaya?Heh. Although…Izaya is really turning me on in that dress…Y'know I should try putting him in other cosplay outfits more often…They really suit him._

"E-excuse me! Oh my! Ah, s-sorry.." This clerk by accident opened up the curtain and quickly ran out to see me feelin' up Izaya. I don't see what the big deal was. _Women._

I called out of the curtain, "Hey! Can you tell me what you think of this on him?"

"Of course, sir." She bowed and went to look as Izaya stepped out in a black and white maid costume.

Izaya looked at the ground and blushed profusely, while the clerk went silent seeing what he was wearing.

"It looks really good on you, sir."

Izaya kept looking away and then looked up with pride, "Of course it does. My body is still youthful and beautiful as always~!"

I teased, "Yup, your girly body will always look good in dresses."

"That isn't what I meant Shizu-chan! Meanie~! Can I take this off already?" he pouted.

"Of course not. Miss, can you get us some heels and stockings? What size shoe are you, Izaya? Go tell her so we can finish up your outfit."

"You're kidding yourself if you think I'll try anymore."

I held up the photo of him.

"…So I'm size…"

I walked away and watched as the clerk kept blushing and kept acting so embarrassed. I get it, he was a guy and all but it isn't that big of a deal.

_Wait. She didn't…think he was sexy or something did she? Oh hell fucking no. He is mine._

I stormed over and grabbed Izaya as he pulled up the stockings.

"Thanks, _miss. _But we need to get going. Can you check us out without him taking this off?"

"Of course, sir. Register 3."

Izaya looked up at me with fear as if to say are you making me leave in this?

_Oh yes you are and you will fucking like it._

The clerk said, "Your change is 480 yen. Have a nice day and please come again!"

I grunted and dragged Izaya who was begrudgingly coming along.

"Shizuoooo…" he whined. _Damn he could be annoying. _"I'm not going in this! Come on, you are too cruel, even for a monster like yourself~!"

I whispered in his ear, "Oh it is about to get a lot worse."

His eyes widened in fear as I laughed to myself at my next plans for the night.

_Fuck. It was 11 already! Jesus…I need to get to my final stop. _

"Izaya. Let's hurry along to my final stop before we head on home."

We were rushing in the heels with Izaya half tripping on them.

"I can't walk in these Shizuo!" He exclaimed. "Can't I take them off?"

"No, slave." I ordered.

Then, the store I've always wanted to go into came into view, "Adam and Eve."

"I am not going in there Shizuo! You are mental…"

"Y'know you keep saying that Izaya…but you are my slave therefore you have to do as I say. Which reminds me, from here on out, you will always address me as master. And, I will tell you what to do and say in the store."

Izaya's eyes burned of fury and the flames licked his eyelashes with its hot blue tip.

"Follow me, slave."

"Yes, master." He obediently said.

A fat and sleazy looking man gave us a quick look and went back to the playboy magazine he was reading.

"Now first go up to the clerk and say…" I whispered to him.

"I'm not doing that Shizuo!" He paused for a second and looked like he lost all his pride and fighting spirit in his final attempt.

_Sometimes it was good to bring the louse down from his high pedestal. The ground on earth was much distanced from Izaya and his ceaseless narcissism. _

"Sir, I mean Isamu, my master was wondering what is the biggest sized p-penis d-dildo you are selling here?"

He rolled his eyes and calmly said, "We got up to a foot long. They are in the corner of the store. Knock yourself out." Isamu went right back to his magazine and ignored us out rightly.

I ushered Izaya there and asked him, "Which do you prefer? The medium sized white ones, or the huge black ones?"

His eyes were dull and blank. "I guess the l-larger one would hurt more but might f-feel better later…"

I coughed.

"Master."

"Better. And I'm glad to hear. Let's get this one," I said, pointing at the largest dildo they owned.

"Yes, master." Izaya dropped it into his shopping bag.

_Who would've though such an obedient Izaya would be so cute…? I really like it every once and a while. Although, I kind of miss him constantly fighting and teasing me back. _

"Alright, Izaya. I want to get some black handcuffs and we should be okay. Go fetch me some okay?"

"Y-yes master. D-do you want any fur on them?"

I grinned. "Of course. That would look so cute on you."

"S-stop teasing me Shi-Shizuo!"

"I can't fucking help it." I lightly kissed his cheek and looked into his eyes.

Izaya smiled brightly at me, and said, "Is there anything else, master?"

"No, slave. Let's get up to the counter. Oh, but first, you have to kiss me."

Izaya tilted his head at me and kissed me on the lips, "You don't have to ask or force me to do that, you know that?"

"Of course I fucking know that, slave. You are forgetting to call me master you know."

"Ah, so very sorry master," Izaya bowed and laughed a little while saying it.

Pfft. I couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing while dragging Izaya over to the counter where we would get my final item of the night.

I whispered in his ear, "….flavor….."

"Y-yes, master…" Izaya grunted in disapproval and set the items on the counter.

The guy looked up at us with bored eyes and said, "Anything else?"

"Y-yes. My master was wondering what flavor of condoms you have."

"You see them." Isamu smacked his gum. "I recommend the tropical flavor."

I whispered in his ear, "Pick whichever, you are the one tasting anyway."

"A-ah! I will have the candy cane one then…"

"Uh, yeah. Have a nice day or whatever," the clerk muttered as we left the store.

I leaned over and gently said, "That was our last stop. How about we head to your apartment?"

"Y-yes master…"

_If only he would call me his master everyday…It is so damn cute seeing his submissive side…_

~ Izaya POV, Izaya's Apartment ~

_I feel brutally embarrassed and the entire city probably saw me in this get up I'm wearing…At least I'm finally back in my apartment._

_Except I have this problem._

_Shizuo is staring right at me._

_And I know that he isn't staring at me because he wants to have a staring contest._

_But, I'm pretty angry at him, so I won't give in to him. I barely avoided him right as we got in, and his deathly seductive stare is killing me._

"Shizuo! Stop staring at me like I'm some tasty dessert."

He licked his lips and inched closer to me. "But you are my dessert."

"…"

Shizuo then got on his knees and started to stroke me roughly so I would feel it.

"Nnngh! S-stop it Shizuo…"

He looked back up at me with an evil grin and purred, "But why, louse?"

_Shizuo was scary when he was horny. _

"You know what happened last time…"

"Oh…" Shizuo's voice faded.

"I'm not having it happen again…I think…this time, we need to work ourselves up there."

"…I'm sorry. You are right…" Shizuo's voice went back to attempting to seduce me. "But you see, you can't tempt me in this dress and not expect anything from me. I'm not exactly a good fucking guy, you know that right?"

"It is just Shizuo…I…I'm not ready. And you can't say after all this you are suddenly ready again!"

"I…" Shizuo looked away.

_I am right, protozoan. I'm just worried really though. I really don't want this happen. For once in my life, I really want this to happen and work. _

_Ever since I started loving him, I've had a lot of 'for once' and 'firsts.' It only further proves Shizu-chan is definitely not a human. My love for humanity I thought was intangible, but obviously only a monster could make me love someone personally…Only a monster…_

"See? Do…you…understand..?"

Shizuo unzipped my pants and teased, "Can I least play with you a little? Foreplay can't hurt, flea…"

He paused for a second and his face turned bright red.

"What, Shizu-chan?"

He looked away and said, "If…you really want…we can just snuggle, too…"

I grinned and said, "Well a little blowjob can't hurt…"

_I know he could force sex onto me. But I'm so glad he isn't. Just this…This is proof just how much I know I can trust him. I need to be able to trust him and his actions. _

Shizuo took no time to dawdle and shrugged off my boxers and lifted up my dress to reveal my length.

He stared down to see my member already pretty hard. "You try to push me away…But Izaya your body wants it so much."

"If I gave in to my desires and lusts all the time, I'd be no better than a beast like you."  
"I'll make you pay for saying that louse…"

"I dare you~."

Quickly taking my cock into his mouth, Shizuo slobbered all over it and began sucking.

"Sh-shizuo! I-I didn't know you meant t-that kind of p-pay…"

Ignoring me, Shizuo continued to circle my head and use his warm flesh to engulf me.

"Nngh.."

Shizuo's eyes immediately met mine, and I stroked his soft blonde hair while he picked up speed, his lips and mouth sending me back to that heightened state.

He kept slurping me, and sucking me dry until I felt like that there was no end. It was a timeless feeling of bliss and agony of wanting to reach that place so badly.

Shizuo kept only giving me so much. He was teasing me…He did say he'd make me pay.

And here he has me begging for him…And I can't deny I want him so bad.

"Shizuo…mmm…"

Shizuo then started to caress my thighs, continuing to taste my flesh with that warm and adventurous tongue of his. His fingers were so warm, and as I started to rub his shoulders in response, I noticed him immediately relax at my touch.

_It was too much. His touch has become too much for me. _

His fingers eventually traveled up to my chest, where he played with my nipples, taking extra time to slide his fingers back and forth over them.

"M-more…"

His eyes lit up at that sound and he pinched my nipples sharply.

"M-MASTER!" I climaxed at that jolt of pain and came all into his mouth.

_H-how does Shizuo know how to do these kinds of things so well…?_

His mouth slowly slid off my member, and he smiled evilly…

"You should call me Master more often, Izaya.." Shizuo teased and licked his fingers that had my cum on him…

"N-no way! I was just…staying in character like you said! And that stuff tastes nasty…what are you doing…?"

"Yours is so salty, I agree. But since it is yours, it tastes so good…"

I looked down for a second to see Shizuo's pants had a very large bulge…

_How much was he holding back on me? _

"…You're so weird, Shizu-chan~!"

He murmured, "I thought I was being called master…That is too bad really…"

I curled my fingers through his hair and yawned, "S-sorry master…"

"Tried already, Izaya?"

"Yeah…ordering you around and being your master is some…tiring work…" My eyelids were drooping and I found myself suddenly feeling incredibly exhausted.

He smiled and picked up my boxers, and scooped me up.

"Let's go to bed then."

"Sh-Shizuo!"

He chuckled and carried me up to my bedroom and set me down on the bed to get comfortable. Shizuo left to the bathroom real quick, and I changed in the meantime and snuggled right up under the covers.

"It looks so girly in your bathroom; it is hard to believe it is a guy's bathroom…"

"How cruel Shizuo~!"

Turning off the lights, Shizuo cuddled up right next to me and wrapped his arms around my chest as if I would disappear from him any second.

_He was so warm. So very warm._

But I wasn't going anywhere. I liked being in his arms, and I didn't want to ever be separated from him again.

~ 1:05am ~

-brrr brrr-

-brrrr brrrrrr-

-brrrr brrrrrrrr-

-brrr brrrrr-

-Beep! New voicemail from Shiki-san!-

~ 2:38am ~

-brrrrrr brrrr-

-brrrrrrr brrr-

-brrrr brrrr-

-brrrrrrr brrrr-

-Beep! New voicemail from Shiki-san!-

~ 3:45am ~

-brrrrrrrrrrr brrrrrr-

-brrrrr brrrrrrrrr-

-brrr brrrrrr-

-brrrrrrr brrrrrr-

-Beep! New voicemail from Shiki-san!-

~5:17am ~

-brrrrr brrrrrr-

-brrrrrrrr brrrrrr-

-brrrr brrrrrr-

-brrrrr brrrrrr-

-Beep! New voicemail from Shiki-san!-

A/N: Ack. I feel like I'm just destined to make every sex scene so romantic and adorable. Blech. Only a measly bj…I'm sorry q.q but I just…it needed to be this way! And btw, the 'toys' they bought may or may not be used later. I'm not going full out kinky for now…Although cosplaying is a little….kinkeh. ;3. Furry handcuffs ftw! I hope you liked the chapter…:3. Feedback please loves~ :D!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Eventually, I think I might change the fanfic title, just to tweak it a little~. But I may not, because I find it so fitting yet so not fitting. This is an issue hahaha~. Dunno, don't mind meh. And, sorry about the lack of super kinky sex last chapter. The handcuffs may be used later? It was mostly more of a joke/filler chapter because I wanted it there :D~. Anyway, love you guys and enjoy3~

~ Shizuo POV, 7am ~

Izaya was still sleeping…his breathing was so steady…his hair was all ruffled in his face…

_How could I wake him up…? He was so natural and cute when he slept…Now if that isn't the weirdest fucking thing eve-_

-brrrrr brrrrr-

-brrrr brrrrr-

_The fuck?_

-brrrr brrrr-

_Someone going to shut that shit off?_

-brrrr brrrrrr-

-Beep! New voicemail from Shiki-san!-

_Shiki…? Whatever, it is way too damn early to be dealing with his stupid boss's shit._

~ Shizuo POV, 8:15am ~

"Yes. I am very sorry."

_Who is talking…? Still too early…_

"I understand Shiki-san."

_Shiki again? Again? Besides, wasn't he his employer or something…?What…?_

"You are very right, sir. I cannot express my gratitude for that enough."

_Very…right about what? Expressing gratitude….about what?_

"Of course. I'll get to it right away."

I stood up and rubbed my eyes, "The hell is Shiki-san or whatever his name is calling you so damn early in the morning for?"

Izaya calmly said, "I normally respond to him immediately because he often needs his information as soon as possible. Business, ne?"

_To the point he leaves voicemails…? I could've sworn I heard him calling the whole night…_

"…the hell Izaya? You shouldn't beckon to his call every time he needs you. It has always bothered me that you're in this shady-ass business."

Izaya twirled his phone and sung, "But being an information broker is my dream and passion of life~! How else would I get to have such fun with my humans?~"

I sighed… "Passion? What does that matter when you have a shitty job? Being called 10 times or more at night and then threatened your job? If you ask me, that isn't exactly a good boss and employee relationship. You should be given a break you know."

"Ah, well…It has always been this way. It…isn't so new to me."

_Tch, whatever. I guess I have to learn to get used to this. But if Shiki keeps being an annoying prick like this I may have to set him straight._

Climbing back under the covers, I mumbled, "I'm going back to bed. I'm too tired to think about this…"

"Sure, do you need me to wake you up later?"

"Ah, yeah…maybe 10ish…Tom said I wasn't working 'til later in the day."

Izaya walked over and kissed me on the cheek and closed the door and headed to his computer.

_It is a little lonely…Ah, well. The fucker has shit to do…And I have more sleeping to attend to. Heh. This'll all blow over I'm sure._

_At least, that is what I thought. But I was so, so, so, very wrong. _

~ Izaya POV, 8:10 am, 5 minutes earlier ~

-brrrr brrrr-

_This isn't good. I've ignored my phone this whole time. Shiki-san is going to reprimand me. I sometimes forget how possessive and freakish he is about me always answering and responding to him._

-brrrr brrrrr-

Reaching my hand to my dying cell I said, "Hello, Orihara Izaya."

"_Don't give me that formal shit. You've ignored all my calls, Izaya._

"Ah, yes…"

"_Do you realize the position you have put me in from ignoring me? We have two guys coming after my men and they are serious assassins."_

"Ah, yes…"

"_Is that all you have to say!? No apologies or anything?!"_

"Yes. I am very sorry."

"_This is starkly unacceptable!"_

"I understand Shiki-san."

"_I should have you kicked out on the street and fired! Lucky for you I will let it slide just this one time."_

"You are very right, sir. I cannot express my gratitude for that enough."

"_Yeah, yeah…Just get to researching what I tell you about asap. No excuses this time."_

"Of course. I'll get to it right away."

-click-

Shizuo then woke up and mumbled, "The hell is Shiki-san or whatever his name is calling you so damn early in the morning for?"

…_Don't worry, Shizuo…_

_You don't need to know…_

"I normally respond to him immediately because he often needs his information as soon as possible. Business, ne?"

"…the hell Izaya? You shouldn't beckon to his call every time he needs you. It has always bothered me that you're in this shady-ass business."

_P-please don't worry…_

To try and relieve my dear protozoan I sung, "But being an information broker is my dream and passion of life~! How else would I get to have such fun with my humans?~"

"Passion? What does that matter when you have a shitty job? Being called 10 times or more at night and then threatened your job? If you ask me, that isn't exactly a good boss and employee relationship. You should be given a break you know."

_Don't think too much Shizuo…_

_You don't want to get involved with a man like him._

"Ah, well…It has always been this way. It…isn't so new to me."

Shizuo sighed and mumbled, "I'm going back to bed. I'm too tired to think about this…"

"Sure, do you need me to wake you up later?"

"Ah, yeah…maybe 10ish…Tom said I wasn't working 'til later in the day."

I walked over and kissed him on the cheek. He was being a little cuter than his normally brute-like self. Then, I walked downstairs and closed the door on him.

_Hopefully that'll be the end of this. _

_Life was finally getting good for me. Things were going well._

_I'm not going to have it ruined by Shiki-san like he has ruined so many other things for me._

Surfing on the internet, I couldn't understand what the issue was with the two hooligans causing trouble. They didn't have any special skills or talents but they seemed to have some strong desire to go after the Awakusu.

"Hmmm…"

Shiki, as usual, has given me no other information about the duo. I've found only vague information regarding their names and faces. Ah, when in doubt, I can count on my faithful internet friends~.

[Kanra has entered the chatroom]

Kanra: Hey guys!~ What is up?

Tanaka Taro: Hey Kanra-chan.

Setton: Hello.

Kanra: So~, I'm curious about Ikebukuro's two famous killers~!

Kanra: I hear they are going after some dangerous prey…

Tanaka Taro: Killers? Ah, I've heard of them…

Setton: I have, too.

Tanaka Taro: Pretty scary guys. A friend of mine told me they are into torture…

Setton: Torture?

Kanra: Oooh, terrifying, ne?~

Setton: It isn't funny Kanra-chan! They are very dangerous…

Tanaka Taro: Yeah…

Kanra: Oh? Do enlighten me, please.

Setton: I've heard…they seek revenge on the Awakusu-kai…and one of the main leaders of the organization at that.

Kanra: How interesting!

Kanra: How very interesting~!

Tanaka Taro: You creep me out a little sometimes, Kanra-chan.

Setton: –shivers-

Tanaka Taro: –shivers with Setton-

Kanra: You guy are so mean to me! ):

Kanra: But come on~! I'm so intrigued about those mysterious men~! It sounds so ominously sexy.

Tanaka Taro: …Such a weird girl.

Setton: Agreed as always.

Tanaka Taro: Ah! But that reminds me!

Kanra: Hmmmm? ;]

Tanaka Taro: I remember they always used to wear a certain color…those two…kind of like the color gangs Yellow Scarves and Blue Squares and so on…

Setton: So were they wearing yellow?

Tanaka Taro: I don't think so…

Kanra: Maybe blue?~

Tanaka Taro: …Maybe?

Tanaka Taro: Ah, never mind no…

Setton: Well it can't be Dollars considering they are 'colorless.'

Kanra: Of course. So…what else? Green?

Tanaka Taro: …That sounds right!

Kanra: Ooh?~ A new color?~ Are they forming a new gang to terrorize our city?

Kanra: How scary… :o~

Tanaka Taro: …you don't say. I never would have thought of that.

Setton: Mhm. But, it worries me.

Setton: Just what Tokyo needs is another threat.

Tanaka Taro: I agree.

Kanra: Oh yes! But I have my boy toy to save me if I'm ever in trouble~! Speaking of which, I'm going to go make him a delicious breakfast of pancakes.

Setton: Kanra-chan has a boyfriend?  
Tanaka Taro: No way!

Tanaka Taro: Is he cute?

Kanra: He is pretty sexy~. You guys would be jealous.

[Setton sent Kanra a private message]

Setton: Shizuo slept over?

Setton: Is he doing…okay?

Kanra: Who?

Setton: You know, your 'boy.'

Kanra: I have no idea what you are talking about~!

Kanra: Silly Setton-san~!

Setton: Fine, you can play this game.

Setton: I honestly don't care.

Kanra: Hehe~!

Kanra: You are so silly sometimes, just like my strong boyfriend!

Kanra: You would love him Setton-san!

Setton: …

Setton: …I'm sure I would.

[Private message ended]

Kanra: So anyway guys, I must go!

Kanra: See you!

Tanaka Taro: Until next time.

Setton: Bye.

[Kanra has left the chatroom]

So two green guys who want revenge? This is really so, so interesting~! Let's see what Shiki-san has to say about this…I'm curious!

"Hello, Shiki-san."

"Found any information Orihara-san?"

"They wear green, and they are after the yakuza. They have some sort of motive against you guys."

"Is that all the bullshit you found out? This nonsense helps nothing! Figure out where they are hiding or maybe something a little more helpful than that shit!"

"…Yes, I'll get to it after breakfast. I can go investigate if it pleases you. They cover their tracks too easily so it will take a little longer to follow their path."

"Is that going to be an issue?"

"Of course not. I'm Izaya Orihara."

"…yeah. Just get it done."

"Yes. I'll inform you when I find out anything Shiki-san."

-click-

_What is making Shiki so stressed? He doesn't curse and yell at me like that very often…_

_No matter! Time to make some pancakes~!_

"Ooh! How about some strawberries and bananas?~ Shizuo will love that I'm sure hehe."

"Da-dum-dum-dum~...Beautiful humans~…la da da daaa…"

"This better taste good…"

"Of course it will! I'm Orihara Izaya, the genius and king of Tokyo."

_And I'm talking to myself…But who am I kidding? Shizuo is probably going to hate how my food tastes…_

Then, arms clung around my waist and I screamed, "Get off of me!"

"Calm down, Izaya. It is only me."

I looked behind me to see two mocha eyes staring at me with a bit of a twinkle in his right eye.

"Only you…? Of course it is only you! Ahahah~!"

"…yeah. So whatcha' cookin' up babe?'

"Babe? What a crude term, I'm not sure if I like it very much…"

Shizuo pulled me in and roughly kissed me.

It tasted of cigarettes.

"I think it fits you really well, Izaya."

I hung my arms around him and went up on my toes to bite his ear teasingly.

"Only if you say it does it fit…"

"Heh…But back to what I was saying…I'm hungry, woman! Feed me already!"

I flipped the strawberry banana pancake and seeing it was well-cooked threw it at his face.

"I am not a woman Shizuo!"

Shizuo's eyes shot open and he prepared for his counterattack.

"Oh, you have long been a woman. And MY woman at that, bitch!"

"…oh no you did not!" I snapped my fingers and flipped the next pancake.

Shizuo's hand then rested on my shoulder and I squealed again.

"…Izaya…jeez…You need to relax a little, you are so tense. What is up with you?"

Shizuo started to dig his thumbs into the knots into my neck and I purred at his soft touch.

"I'm not tense at all Shizuo, really. In fact, I'm quite the opposite. I'm very intrigued and excited!"

Shizuo gave me a worried look, shook his head, and decided against fighting me to go eat some sweet pancakes.

A/N:…Are you in any way intrigued? I hope so…I'm not exactly sure what I want to do with the plot completely…I hope it isn't too predictable q.q I mean, some parts are mean to be blatant to the audience but I want plot twists and drama bombs, too! Anyway, I love you all my sexy beasts.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I have no idea what I'm going to write. Let's see what happens ladies and gentleman.

~ Izaya POV ~

Shizuo already left for work, and I'm off to go play with our green killers~!

After all, if I didn't leave soon and get information about them Shiki was going to scold me even more.

It is just like when we first met again, back when I was a teenager…

I thought I was gone from those times, but I don't think they'll ever leave me as long as I'm working for Shiki…

Things were so much different then…

I was so young, so vulnerable, so unaffected by this world…

I can still remember that day so clearly and vividly…

_9 years earlier, I was 15…_

_I saw an unknown caller at 11 o clock while I was wandering the streets._

_My parents told me to go search for Mairu and Kururi who had gone missing recently._

_I loved human-watching at the time, although nothing compared to my hobby now, but that wasn't on my mind then._

_At the time, and one of the few times in my life, I was scared._

_And I didn't know what to do without them…_

_They were the best family I had…_

_I picked up the phone, "Hello."_

"_This is Orihara Izaya, right?"_

"_Yes, this is. May I ask who is calling?"_

"_We have your sisters. We need to talk."_

"_I see. Where can we meet?"_

"_Come into the alley nearby you. We are waiting."_

"…_Okay."_

_At that moment, my fear was gone._

_I wasn't scared anymore; all I felt was that adrenaline rush._

_I was excited; I wanted to meet these mysterious people._

_To this day, I don't regret it at all._

_Without this one encounter, I wouldn't have been in the business that I am now._

_But it is dangerous, and without it, I might've been a different person._

_I didn't have much of a choice though. _

_Walking over to the alley, I was pulled in when I approached it._

"_Follow me," a man said._

"_Sounds fun~!"_

_I walked a block or two until I was directed into a shady little warehouse with no windows, only brick blood-stained walls._

_It was a beautiful building, and I was so curious about the humans who might be in there~._

_Shiki was in charge of the operation. At the time, he was already on his way to becoming someone prominent in the Awakusu-kai. _

"_Hello Orihara Izaya," Shiki calmly said._

"_Nice to meet you person, too. If only I knew your name~!"_

"_Call me Shiki-san." _

"_Ooh~! What a mean-sounding name!" _

…_Looking back on it, I was so reckless. I was so different than what I was now._

"…_Watch your manners Orihara-san."_

"_Yes~!"_

_Were all teenagers like me? _

_Did they all sass a big scary guy who knew the whereabouts of your sisters? _

_Why was I so stupid?_

"_Now, we are here to discuss business, right?"_

"_Of course~. Did my sisters cause you any trouble?"_

"_Yes. They came wondering in here. This place is off limits for normal citizens."_

"_Well, I'm terribly sorry about that hehe~."_

_I was too cocky, way too cocky._

"_This isn't a joking matter. Boys, bring them in!"_

_In came my two sisters, their scared, pale faces covered with their own crimson blood._

"_Mairu! Kururi! Izaya is here to save you~!"_

_Shiki stood up from the chair he was sitting on and curled his fingers around their slim necks._

_I was still at a distance, waiting for the right opportunity to approach. I was still after all unarmed and unable to defend myself._

"_Although, it is actually rather fortunate that your sisters came here. I've been meaning to talk to you Orihara-san."_

"_Me? I'm so flattered, Shiki-san~!"_

"_My friends here have informed me of the influence you have over the entire Raira Academy's faculty and students."_

"_Ooh, they are too kind. I just know how to play the game."_

"_Well then if you know how to play so well, would you care to tell us about one of the students there?"_

"_I know them all. But why should I?"_

_Shiki flicked out a knife and held it to Mairu's cheek. _

"_Tell us about Shinichi__Nakajima._"

_At the time, I didn't see much harm in telling them a bit. _

_Too bad Shinichi didn't live long after that conversation. _

"_3__rd__ year, class D. He is notorious for being the shady unapproachable guy. His grades are below average, and he is expected to fail and flunk out of school. Oh, and they say, girls love him."_

_It all spilled out of my mouth like I'd been waiting to tell everyone his deepest darkest secrets. _

_I didn't have anything against the guy personally. But, they had my sisters and I didn't know how to negotiate or anything. I was still too new to the business._

_But deep down, I knew this was a very fun game that sent my blood rushing._

"_Nothing else?"_

"_I have…heard he likes to dab and play with cocaine and dealing it…He has such cheap prices so he is a big hit with all the buyers~!"_

_What got me into this business? How and when did I begin to like and be so curious about humans?_

_I just was like that for as long as I could remember. And I couldn't stop. _

_It was like an addiction._

"_Interesting." Shiki walked over to me and let go of my sisters._

_He looked me in the eye and said, "Orihara-san, we need someone like you in our business."_

"_Someone like me? Eheheh~! I'm feeling super special again!"_

"_We could use an informant like you with information about everyone. Work for me. Work for the Awakusu-kai."_

"_I don't know about that Shiki-san. I prefer to watch my humans from afar and take it as more of a hobby. Your business sounds a little scaaaary, too~!"_

_I was mocking him. _

_I found no point in joining them._

_Even with my peculiarities, I wanted a slightly normal life._

_I didn't need to get involved with the yakuza._

"_I don't think you quite understand, Orihara-san."_

"_Hmmmm?~"_

_I kept teasing him. I kept egging him on._

"_We have a rather strong hold on your dear sisters. We can find them at any time. We can play with them whenever we want."_

_Holding up a gun to their noses, Shiki said, "Do you want to play with me?"_

_Kururi and Mairu's eyes widened. _

_I panicked. _

_They had tracking devices on my sisters. _

_My whole life I had felt in charge._

_Then, Shiki came along to crash it all in an instant._

"_T-that won't be necessary Shiki-san…I will work for you."_

_Shiki gave me a big smile, "I knew you would come around."_

_I gave him a wide, fake smile back, "Of course. The job offer was so very tempting."_

"_Not bad pay either. This reminds me…If you ever give me false information, or mess up, we're going to have another play date with your sisters."_

_He was blackmailing me. _

_I wasn't in control for once._

_I didn't know what to do. _

_My cocky, in charge air was gone._

_He had my weaknesses laid out in front of me with only one option._

"_Yes, Shiki-san. I look forward to working with you." I sighed. "My sisters must be so tired, can we go home now?"_

_One of his men taunted, "Boohoo. Poor little girls. I say we let them sleepover tonight."_

_Shiki scolded him, "Quiet. Let's allow them to leave tonight. After all, we can always find them if we want to play another game, right guys?"_

_The other men in the dark corners sinisterly purred, "Yes…"_

_Mairu and Kururi were released and ran over to me and clung to both of my legs. _

"_Hey girls," I smiled. "Well, I'll…be off then."_

_Shiki sat back in his chair and all the other men waved me off. _

"_We'll see each other very soon, Orihara-san. I can't wait."_

_My sisters weren't ever the same after that night. _

_They were twisted and contorted with fear._

_It influenced them; they were no longer innocent little girls._

_They were messed up and only relied on each other._

_Mairu and Kururi hardly trusted me after that; I don't think they every truly understood what went on._

_That was the only redeeming factor. I did not want them getting involved in this line of work._

_I think I lost faith in my humanity that day._

_I lost my simple love for humans, and began to love their crazed and evil actions._

_I got used to the bad in people; I assumed it._

_And Shiki was the one who brought it all out of me._

_He brought me into a world no normal 15 year old should be introduced to._

_Not that it mattered anyway; I was long ago cursed._

…I don't know what I was thinking at the time.

I have changed so much since then.

I'm in love.

I've matured so much.

…But yet I'm still caught in his web, tangled like a helpless fly.

A/N: Hmmm….How you feelin' about this? Next chapter will be out on the 27th or 26th probably, and I won't be posting back until the 3rd unless I have internet connection and word. :P. Feedback is always appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I didn't hear much from you last chapter…I guess you didn't like it all that much. Well, it was my headcanon so if you didn't like it, unfav or unfollow it is okay. :]. But, tell me if it is wrong or if you don't like it! I really do appreciate it, and I apologize if I did mess anything up terribly…

~ Izaya POV, an alley in the morning ~

"Who are you?" a man said.

I stuck out my hand, "Orihara Izaya, nice to meet you."

The other man said, "Kaoru, we shouldn't mess with this guy. Big shot."

Kaoru cockily said, circling me with his partner doing the same, "Yeah Hikaru, but he works with the Awakusu-kai."

Hikaru smiled at me, "Oh, does he? We might have a use for you then Izaya-kuuuun~."

_What is their game? Maybe I shouldn't have barged into the two infamous killer's territory without finding a bit more about them…_

I tilted my head and taunted, "A use for me? How interesting~. And what do you have against the dear Awakusu-kai? They are such nice people…!~"

They both stopped and stared me down. "We aren't telling you anything. We know your game. But, if you think they are such nice people, I'm sure they'll help you if we were to take you."

I smiled, "Take me? Am I supposed to feel threatened by that?"

I whipped out my knife and slipped out of their circle around me.

Hikaru and Kaoru both pulled out a tiny sub-machine gun.

_Actually, let's see what they will do to me. I want to play victim here, and learn more about them. Why not play their game? They are obviously too stupid to realize I can easily get away._

I held up my hands and gave them a wide grin, "Okay, okay I give in. I'll be your prisoner for your sneaky, twisted purposes~ hehe~!"

Kaoru grumbled, "I'm glad to hear you are complying…"

Hikaru grabbed onto my arm and pulled me into a door on the side of the building with Kaoru following closely behind.

"So you'll consent to this? It makes it only easier for us."

I smiled, "So what is your devious plot, my dear masterminds?"

Kaoru punched me in the gut and sat me down and tied up my hands.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll fucking make you," Hikaru said.

I shrugged, "I'm just trying to make small talk. You can't blame me, I get bored rather easily~."

Kaoru rolled his eyes but Hikaru gave me a sharp glare. Testy.

"So we hear you are good friends with Shiki," Kaoru purred into my ear, pushing his gun against my skull to inform me it is there.

_These are the guys that have killed some of the yakuza? This is absolutely ridiculous. What have my precious humans come to?_

_I barely feel threatened by this imbeciles. _

"Yes, very good friends~. What do you want to know about my precious Shiki?"

Hikaru stared me down. "What do you have with Shiki? He is only your boss." Hikaru took out my phone which he acquired earlier.

…_Ah. So obvious. They are after Shiki. Would they mind if I lied a little? I'm sure they wouldn't. After all, this is a game and I intend to win. _

"Scroll down. See the "bf3" contact?~"

Kaoru scowled, "I should've known you were a gay little shit. Hear that Hikaru? The famous information broker who has power is a stupid little fag."

Hikaru laughed with Kaoru and they both began to viciously kick me in the stomach.

_Oh, so NOW they are living up to their reputation…Ah…_

They kept kicking and kicking, digging their heels into my sides.

_I thought this might go a little smoother…_

Kaoru spit on me and grinned at me cringing…His saliva was appalling.

_I was coughing up a little bit of blood now.._

Hikaru whispered, "Should we use your own knife against you?"

_Oh…this hurts.._

Hikaru dug his knife into my hand, leaving blood to pour out of the fresh and large wound.

_This hurts a lot…_

Hikaru giggled and slapped Kaoru's back, "Do you see the way he is wincing? I guess next time you shouldn't underestimate us. Of all people, you'd think a smartass like you would know something like dat."

I sat back up, blood dripping my red lips. "You want Shiki right? Would you care to make a proposition?"

Kaoru grabbed me by the collar, "You are trying to compromise with us right now? You are fucking kidding right?"

I smiled, "Look, I'm offering my services. Do you want them or not?"

…_I don't know if I can escape anymore.._

_I'm losing confidence…_

_I need to get out of here…_

_I know enough about these two anyway…_

_Investigation over…_

_Although, I can't help but be curious about the origin of their hatred towards the Awakusu,..Especially Shiki-san…_

Kaoru muttered, "The fuck I want-?"

"Shut up Kaoru. What can you give us in this state Izaya-kuuun?" he teased.

"Shiki-san."

"Oh? Well, I'm a little curious, aren't you now Kaoru?'

Hikaru grinned, "Just a little."

I smiled, "I can call him up, begging him to save me. He will come rushing to my safety, and you have him all to yourself. You can't ask for much better."

Kaoru and Hikaru contemplated, "And? What do you want?"

Izaya said, "Just let me go. I'm only here for fun after all."

"For fun?" Kaoru asked. "You are practically asking to be kicked and beat the shit out of now."

"Well? Deal or not?"

Hikaru rushed, "Yes," and muttered, "I want to kill that motherfucker.."

Then, the pair went over and kept whispering words I could hardly hear.

_I don't honestly want to know. But, good. They fell for my so easily planned trap. _

"I'm bored," I whined. "Can I go call up my honey soon?~"  
"Fucking fag," Hikaru scowled.

Hikaru passed me the phone, and dialed the number. "Talk."

"_Hey, Izaya. What-?"_

"My dearest boyfriend! HELP! I AM IN TROUBLE! COME SAVE ME!"

"_ARE YOU OKAY IZAYA?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

"I'm in this storage room…last place I remember was being on 16th street…I'm scared…"

"_I'm coming."_

Hikaru took the phone, "For every minute you aren't here, we are giving him a new beauty mark. I'd hurry."

-click-

"See? Shiki-san is coming~! Did you like my act? I think I sounded rather good if I do say so myself."

Kaoru suspiciously looked me up and down, "He better be here quickly. I'm not a very patient person you know."

_Well I can probably guess that considering you are some idiotic impulsive kidnapper…._

_Although, I like Kaoru better. He is more cunning and devious.._

_Hikaru is more childish and loud in comparison…_

_They are actually rather fun to watch, especially when I get to play around with them._

"I'm sure, Hikaru. You have such a lovely name, you know that?"

Hikaru stated, "One minute," and Kaoru took out the knife and made a tiny incision on my leg.

_It hurts…_

"Two minutes." They went for my ankle.

_Shizuo doesn't hurt quite this much.._

"Three minutes." Kaoru kicked me five times in the groin. "Maybe your dear Shiki-san will enjoy your dick all bent up and marred."

_Their sadism is frightening…_

"Four minutes." Hikaru went for my cheek. "I hope he will like kissing your ugly face."

_What?! I'm not scared of them…_

"Five minutes." Kaoru said. Hikaru got out a lighter and put a burn mark on my neck.

_When was the last time I was….scared?_

I spoke up before it got worse. "Is this necessary? He should be here soon enough. We can have a lovely conversation in the meantime."

Hikaru yelled, "Shut the fuck up! You are so damn annoying…"

Kaoru said to me, "I've been wondering why you are so willing to give up your precious boyfriend…"

I laughed, "Boyfriend? He is a mere sex toy. I care more about myself than him. After all, I am God and someone needs to watch over my dear humans~!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "You are fucking crazy."

"I believe the politically correct term is mentally insane."

Kaoru slit me three times. "Eight minutes. Don't distract us. We made an agreement with Shiki anyway that we'd do this until he came. You'd better hope he rushes."

_I may start to lose too much blood…._

_It really, really hurts…_

_I didn't know pain could get this bad…._

Minutes passed by so slowly. Ever second was a burst of agonizing pain.

Every new minute I found more blood seeping from my body.

I wondered if the pain could just disappear, I wondered if I could just disappear and all the pain would go away.

"Twelve minutes."

_I thought I was twisted._

_There is still so much for me to learn about humans._

"Thirteen minutes."

_I had about lost it by now. _

_The pain is getting to me._

_I'm not thinking straight._

"I'm so surprised you guys can count so well," I smirked.

Hikaru screamed, "The fuck? Do you think sassing us is going to change anything? I will beat the living shit out of you and I don't even know if we should let you get off easy."

Kaoru calmly said, "It is okay Hikaru. But he is right Izaya. I don't like your fucking attitude. Maybe we should just take you out like we're going to do with Shiki."

_Like I care. I don't need you to let me go. I have other plans. _

I mocked them, "Yeah, yeah…"

_Hurry up…You need to hurry up protozoan._

"Oh look, we are up to sixteen minutes. What should we do to him now Hikaru?"

Hikaru smirked and punched me in the face once and twice in the stomach so I was curling up from the pain.

Kaoru giggled, "I love it when he does that. I love it when they try to resist and act like it doesn't hurt."

"Hahahahahahahahahah.."

_And they called me crazy?_

_Honestly, I haven't met humans like this in so long…_

_I can't help but be so interested…_

"So, what is your favorite type of prisoner?" I teased.

Hikaru said, "Probably when they scream. Their face contorted in pain is wonderful. Heh."

"Screaming is annoying. Besides Izaya, stop distracting us. Eighteen minutes."

Hikaru went over and pricked me 20 times in the chest with a needle.

"You know…I could get used to this…We should've gotten this on video. We could make a lot of money from this, y'know Kaoru?"

_What is taking you so long!?_

_It hurts, my beast…_

_Why can't a monster like you rush when I really need it?_

"Money? I figured you guys had plenty with your career." I glared.

Kaoru said, "You don't need to know. Although…we are probably going to-"

-bang-

The door shook.

-bang-

Someone was pounding on the door.

Hikaru grinned, "Our guest is here I believe. Oh, and nineteen minutes." Kaoru went and cut me on my hand, and a deeper cut than his before.

_It was…so….painful…._

_I…I…can't handle it…_

"HELP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

The door was knocked down, and a blonde came rushing in with his face twisted with anger and so much killer intent. I almost feel bad for Hikaru and Kaoru. Not.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU TAKE MY FUCKING IZAYA?' Shizuo screamed at them.

Hikaru cowered a little, "Your Izaya?"

Shizuo took off his glasses, and set them calmly into his upper chest pocket.

Kaoru said, "Look, you can have him…We don't want him. No need to figh-"

_So now they know who is in charge. NOW they want to negotiate. _

"What the fuck did they do to you Izaya…? Oh hell no, you guys are fucking dead…"

Shizuo seethed and went after them.

They stood no chance.

-thud-

Hikaru was thrown against the concrete wall.

Shizuo raised his fist and went after Kaoru who attempted to shoot Shizu-chan, but ended up shaking in fear and shooting at the wall instead of him.

_Really, why is everyone so afraid of my monster? He is so sweet…_

"S-stop! Please!" Kaoru squealed.

I looked at Shizuo, "Can you untie me please, boyfriend?"

He scowled, "Boyfriend…It has a weird ring to it…"

Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened, "HE IS…?"

Shizuo picked up them both, one in each hand, and smashed their heads together with a loud klunk.

"Yeah. So I wouldn't recommend fucking with him." Shizuo glared and walked out still holding on to me.

_I…for once…wanted to play the damsel…_

_I even want to be saved sometimes…_

_But I'm bloody everywhere…_

_I must look so disgusting to him…_

_He probably wants to puke and toss me in the trash can…_

_I'm so worthless…_

Shizuo kissed my forehead, "Jesus Christ Izaya…Don't fucking scare me like that…I was so goddamn worried…You need to go to Shinra right now."

I teared up, "Thanks Shizuo…It…it hurt so much…"

Shizuo lowered is eyes to look at my cuts. "I know. If you weren't so badly hurt I would stay and beat the living shit out of them…"

I snuggled up in his arms…

_I feel safe again…_

_How did things get so out of hand?  
I thought I was invincible…_

~.~.~

Shinra scolded, "Don't do stupid things like that again, Izaya….And please stay low for now."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, yes…"

Shizuo stared me down. "Listen to him…seriously…Actually, I'll be back in about an hour. I need to get something at my apartment. Be back."

Shizuo just walked out, without another word.

_What…? Ugh, whatever…_

Celty then came in and typed, "I'm so glad you are okay!"

Shinra patted her back, "She was really worried. Almost too much...It makes me a little jealous…But you are my wife now so I don't mind…"

Shinra hugged Celty's side while she looked down, probably blushing if she had a head.

"It is okay guys. I underestimated a situation, but I found out some things, and it was a rather productive kidnapping if I do say so myself…Humans are so fun…"

"Izaya! This is not a joke! You can't do these kinds of things on a whim. Do you know how scared and worried Shizuo was for you?" Shinra yelled.

My smile drooped. "Was he?"

Celty typed, "Yes. You shouldn't do things like this…You worry all of us."

~. ~. ~

An hour later, Shizuo came back with a giant bag on his back.

"Is he okay to head back to his house Shinra?"

Shinra looked puzzlingly, "Yeah…I got him all bandaged up."

_Wait…what? What is the bag for?  
_I asked, "Shizuo…What did you get at your apartment…?"

"Oh, I got some stuff so I could stay over at your house for a little while. Like hell I'm leaving you alone next time. Come on, Izaya."

Shizuo picked me up bridal style again and walked out the door.

I looked out the door and waved while struggling to get out of Shizuo's grasp.

"Put me down! And who said you could stay over?"

Shizuo twirled my hair, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want me to move in permanently?"

I blushed, "W-well..I never said that…I…"

_Damn you beast…_

Shizuo chuckled with that deep throaty laugh, "It is okay, Izaya. I'm just joking. I just want you to be safe." He kissed my lips and said, "Let's get to your home. Well, now our home."

I smiled.

_Damn you beast for making me so happy when I should still be crying…_

_I love you so much…_

A/N: Okay, so I managed to get this chapter in, considering I wrote like 7 pages this morning before I go on a plane so thank me! :! Don't worry, there is plenty left and I love you all. What a drama-filled chapter. Feedback please~ :3! Oh, and I'll be back next week! See you!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: As always, I love you all, let's have an orgy...imean...awkward...

...

...

...But seriously, enjoy the drama and thanks for reading babes!

~ Shizuo POV ~

-sniff sniff-

Oh shit, something smells really fucking good. Crawling out of the guest room, I walked downstairs to see Izaya Orihara with a frilly apron on cooking French toast.

He cooked for me every morning like a damn wife would do….

Not that I mind or anything…he is a pretty good cook for a flea and stuff…

_Tch, my thoughts are disgusting...I still can't get over the idea of going out with the louse to be honest…_

_But, it slowly sinks in with every time I feel his sour lips against mine. _

_I can't help but crave it, again and again._

"Stop undressing me with your eyes pervert! I am too innocent~!"

"I dunno what you are talking 'bout flea..."

I continued to eye him up and down, submersing myself in the smell of his cooking...

"Oh, and I love the apron. It really suits you Izayaa-kuuuun." I teased.

Izaya blushed but shivered once I ran my fingers over his shoulders...He has been tensing a lot ever since what happened with those two bastards. It has been a week, and Izaya's guard is still crazily up to the max.

"This apron is all I could find!" Izaya complained, "Dotachin gave it to me as a joke and my other one disappeared!"

"Don't get your feathers ruffled. So you putting lots of sugar on my breakfast? Strawberries sound pretty good..."

"Calm your hunger, protozoan!~ I am putting blueberries and raspberries with it. Lucky for you, it is all done. Here let's sit and eat."

"'Kay."

It was actually kinda fun living with the flea although he was even more anal and all perfectionist-like than I imagined...

"Don't forget the napkins and breakfast forks~!"

"Yeah, yeah...Wait, what time is it? It feels a little later than usual..."

Izaya flipped out his phone dramatically and serenaded to me,"Niinne o cloooooccck~!"

"Pfft. You are the weirdest and craziest motherfucker I have ever met. Why am I in love with you again?"

"Because you are the weirdest and craziest guy I have ever met." Izaya bent over and kissed me on the lips.

_I kissed him back lightly and closed my eyes, sampling the breakfast in his tasty mouth. _

_Then, reality struck me. It was 9._

"SHIT! Izaya I am going to be late for work!"

Scarfing down my food ferociously I mumbled, "Delisshuss Ishaya." and ran out the door.

As I ran out, I could've sworn I heard Izaya mumble, "Not even a kiss? I can't believe I worry…you…"

"Hey Tom! Sorry to be late, I know today was a big day..."

_"Don't sweat it Shizuo."_

"So where are we meeting?"

_"In front of Animate, I need something from the manager."_

"Sure. I'll run right over!"

-click-

_You would think the damn flea would get me up but he always says I am scary and all grouchy in the morn. Ah fuck it, Tom understands the situation._

Shortly after, I was in front of the so called manga paradise. I used to go there all the time when I used to attend Raira Academy. Man, shit is so different now...

"Shizuo! In here!" Tom yelled over to me from the entrance of the store.

I nodded my head and headed into the way over air conditioned otaku haven. Looking in, it was piled high with books that towered way over my already tall height.

"Shizuoooo~!" an annoying voice sang through the aisles.

_Oh jesus christ fuck no..._

Erika and Walker were right in front of my eyes, and I swear they are two crazy fuckers ever that follow around Kadota. I can't stand especially the girl.

"Uh, hey..." I mumbled trying to walk away and catch up to Tom.

"So, ever since that faithful night my heart has been pounding like doki doki doki~!"

"Erika...Careful...I don't want him to destroy the store..."

A vein popped out pulsing in my forehead.

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"That cosplay that Iza-chan and you love so very much~! Maid is a very good choice for an uke."

"The...fuck?" I growled.

"Erika, what if Izalza is the seme?" Walker questioned while calmly ignoring me.

"No way! Shizu-kun would never ever allow that~! It is like...like...Ciel finding a new butler!"

Walker stepped back, "Don't even mention something so horrendous.."

_Fucking otakus...I guess I should go escape now before they babble about whatever weird shit they are into..._

...Besides. I didn't think anyone would actually see that night...

Izaya would be really fucking pissed...Let's hope that he doesn't find out.

"WOAH! Not so fast Shizu-kun~!" Erika yodeled and tugged on my sleeve.

"Let the fuck go before I rip your arm right off."

Walker's eyes brightened and he pulled on my other arm.

"Come on. Stay and talk with us~!"

"FUCK NO! Get off of me!"

The two giggled and ran away muttering back and forth...

"Semee..~!"

"Ukeee~!"

"Seme and ukeee~!"

"Uke and seme~!"

"Shizaya?"

"IZUO!"

"But look at him all angry!"

"That was so thril..."

I tuned them out as they continued to peruse the store for whatever new manga they were going to go perform weird rituals and shit with.

-shiver-

"Tom! Damn, I found Kadota's lackeys. They wouldn't leave me alone."

"It seems everyone is trying to pull me away from you. So anyway, I don't think this will be a dangerous trip but I brought you in case."

"Mn."

Walking up to the counter with my employer, a tall, bald guy came up and ushered us quickly to the backroom without a word spoken.

In the storage room, we transferred over to a bright room leading down stairs. Opening up, there was a mini strip club with a bar. He offered Tom and me some drinks at the bar and we sat down cautiously.

_Although we were being a little careful, this was pretty normal of some debtors. They occasionally wanted to "talk business" and get themselves out of the situation. Of course it never worked, fucking idiots._

"So…" the man swung his glass around lightly. "Cheers to…to…what should we cheer to today? Good health? Happiness? Love?"

Tom offered, "To you giving us our money."

I growled, "We don't have all fucking day you know. Just hand it over."

"Baby, baby," the words slipped out of his mouth sultrily. "We have all the time in the world."

_This guy is a little creepy…and definitely pretty damn weird…_

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about. Just give us the goddamn money and we'll get on our way."

The man glanced over at other men with sub-machine guns in their arms hovering over the doors that lead out.

"Leave? But we have so much to say and do."

Tom looked nervously over at me and whispered, "This isn't worth it. Let's just get out of here before thinks get ugly you know?"

I nodded, "Never mind. We don't want your goddamn money." I took a chug of the liquor I was given. It was way too strong for my tastes. Tasted like fucking 200 proof damn it.

The man said slowly, "I don't mind."

Bills dropped out of his pockets on the floor with Ben Franklin printed on every one.

"I have all the money I need now. Take it all, I don't mind at all."

Tom calmly said, "Then we will leave now," and got out of his chair to see the men menacingly stare him done.

"Why don't you sit for a while and drink? They serve such good alcohol here. I think it must be the beautiful ladies that serve us. C'mere," he ushered to a nearby woman who strutted over to him.

The woman bent over to his eye level and whispered in his ear, "Can I help you mister?~"

"Yes. This man over here is way too stiff. Mind giving him a little dance to loosen his nerves?" the man said, his voice pouring out of his mouth like water.

The woman went over to me and said, "How you doin' honey?"

"Fine. Although I am currently in a relationship so no thanks."

She looped her thin, gaunt arms around me, "Can't hurt, can it darling?" and proceeded to sit on my lap lightly and move her hips back and forth slowly letting the club music take the beat of her dance.

"Really…I'm okaaa…." My voice faded out, and I felt my conscious slipping, my senses disappearing and reappearing.

"You okay, mister?"

I tilted my head, "I'm fi-" My body tipped off the chair and fell head first to the ground.

I couldn't feel anything. All I could do was hear the faint voices echoing again and again in my brain.

"_Is he out yet? It is taking him a long time…"_

"_See? He is gay, no reaction from that slut."_

"_Is he out?"_

"_Yes, yes…..calm…."_

"_Pay…up…he.."_

"_Here, here….thanks for….business…"_

_Footsteps clicked along the tile floor, fading in the back of my mind._

"_Now, now….what should we do with you?"_

"_I don't know. But let's make it extra special._

"_Of course."_

_Giggling echoed in the area, two familiar voices laughing in unison as I fell into a deep sleep._

_All I could dream about were two Cheshire cats staring at smiling at me…_

A/N: Hm….not sure how I feel about this. We'll see what happens. Anyway, I love you all and sorry for the kinda short chapter and being out on vaca! But hopefully a little of this makes up for it :]! Sorry, January is work time... I promise to update at least once a week, but not as frequent until midterms and shit are over. –hugs and gropes-


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I have so much work. So. Much. Work. It isn't even funny anymore. I'm going to write this bit by bit…

~ Shizuo POV ~

"Good morning, sunshine."

My eyes kept blinking, trying to clear up this blurry image. Everything was so fuzzy and blurred I hardly knew what I was hearing and looking at.

"Hnn…" I mumbled. "The fuck…is up…?"

My vision cleared to see two faces showing their teeth in a wide grin dripping with malice.

"Who…fuck…are you?"

The corners of their lips curled.

"Don't you remember us, Shizuo?" the two voices harmoniously mocked to me.

I blinked again.

Wait.

It…couldn't be….

"Are you….fuckers… took….Izaya?"

The guy on the right giggled and said, "Speech still a little fumbly? Well, we did give you an extra-large dose, didn't we?~"

The one on the left twirled and sung, "Well that is what we have to do for a beast like that, right teehee?~" Then he paused and said, "Don't forget to mention our names. Hikaru here~"

"Kaoru~," he said, twirling his body and pointing at his chest.

"Nice to meet you again, Shizu-kuuun~!" the men serenaded loudly in my face.

_What the fuck now?_

"Get the FUCK out of my fucking face before I rip your skin off!" I yelled at them.

_They were pissing me off. Too bright and cheery…but not in a good way._

Hikaru lightly caressed my face and whispered, "Hush, hush….The more you struggle the more it is going to hurt later."

"What the fuck are you going to do with me?"

_I need to take control of this situation. How did I even get so easily tricked into being drugged and brought here anyway? It is definitely a different and more locked up venue so escaping won't be as easy as it was for Izaya. _

Kaoru, "Just a few fun things. Well, for us at least. But, don't worry. We won't kill you if you behave like a good boy."

"I'd rather be fucking dead than have to listen and look at your whiny faces."

Hikaru rose up and got up in my face screaming, "You want to be fucking dead? I can arrange that very quickly."

Kaoru calmly shushed Hikaru, "No, we can't. We have orders, remember?"

I looked puzzlingly at them, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kaoru stared me in the eye and scolded, "Stop asking so many questions."

I glared at him. "I'll ask what I want. Now answer my damn question. I'm just curious."  
Hikaru slapped me fiercely and yelled, "Don't order us around. If you want to know so bad, look to your sneaky little friend Shinra. Lucky for you, we owe him a little favor."

Kaoru looked at Hikaru from the corner of his eye, glaring at him. "Was that really necessary to tell our dear Shizuo? We have to teach him proper manners, and you are giving in to his bad behavior."

"Behavior? What am I a damn dog? Shut the fuck up before I rip your balls off."

Kaoru shook his hand, "Tsk, tsk. Watch Hikaru." Directing his energy at me he said, "Your empty threats do not scare me or worry me at all. So I would stop it, and to ensure that, how about we play a little game? If you listen to us and be a good boy, you won't come to harm. Well, much harm. Heheheh."

Hikaru added in, "And if you misbehave, we'll make sure it'll hurt tenfold more. How does that sound?"

_What the hell is going on?_

_Now I can see why Izaya was so messed up after this….these guys are worse off than Izaya insanity-wise. And that is fucking saying something, I mean really. _

"It sounds so motherfucking amazing. I just can't wait."

Hikaru, "I don't like your fucking attitude. Bad boy."

Kaoru went over to me and carved a frowny face on my right arm. "I just love this. I think people should have tattoos like this."

Barely wincing I said, "Who the hell would want an ugly tattoo like that?"

Hikaru giggled, "He is quite the masochist don't you think?"

Kaoru stated, "Quite."

"Can I do this one please?~"

"Sure. Here." Kaoru said, passing the knife over to Hikaru.

"No, it is okay. I have something more fun planned." Walking over to some table full of things, he came back with a terrarium.

"What the hell is in that?" I questioned.

"Tsk, tsk." Kaoru muttered in the background.

With a glove on, Hikaru pulled out a scorpion with his fingers. "I just got these imported from Australia especially for you~! I hear they give a pretty painful bite. I always wanted to test just how much pain the fortissimo of Ikebukuro could take."

_Is he fucking kidding me? What kind of…_

Kaoru then checked my chair to make sure it was tied tightly and cut a slit down my shirt, opening up my chest.

Hikaru teased, "Wow, such nice and sexy muscles~. Don't you think Kaoru?"

Kaoru smiled and said, "Yeah. I can't wait to see it all marked up."

"Eheheh! But I mean really, no wonder that faggot of an informant fell for him! The only thing I don't get is why Shizuo is going out with that guy. Y'know?"

_What the hell do they think they are saying?_

Kaoru nodded his head, "Yeah. He could do sooo much better."  
_ I know they were doing this on purpose. Fuck it._

I was seething and burning up, anger swelling, about to burst like a volcano. Here comes Mount St. Helens bitch. "Don't. FUCKING. TALK. ABOUT. IZAYAAA!"

Kaoru tightened my restraints and murmured, "I wouldn't try to break or escape. Your behavior has been awfully bad, don't you think Hikaru?"

"Yes, I should get back to punishing him." Hikaru said, approaching me.  
I shuffled around the chair and kicked Hikaru in the face.

"Get the fuck away from me!"

"Tsk, tsk. Naughty, naughty." Kaoru whispered in my ear, "You don't want me to calm you down do I?"

In the faint background, I heard a zapping, "bzzzz" kind of sound.

_Taser? What kind of bloody fucking guys are these people…?_

"Not to mention Kaoru, we can always call Izaya in to play with us again, too! That would be lots of fun!"

"Okay! I'll behave. You don't need Izaya again, right? He is a fucking mess! He is not of worth to you anymore."  
Kaoru grinned, "Let's not get hasty. He is just too much trouble. But, if you misbehave, I don't mind going to such trouble."

Hikaru sneered, "Now shut up and stop distracting us. Is the monster so afraid?"

I smirked, "Yeah right fucking idiots."

Hikaru's smile drooped and he dipped his thin, icy fingers into the cage where he pulled out two scorpions who twirled in his grasp. Letting them fall on my chest, they squirmed on my skin, and the one dug its stinger into my tough skin. It was a light prick, that made me feel a little numb, but I was used to pain.

_This wasn't going to be so bad, was it?_

"Not enough?" Hikaru giggled. "How about we see how high we count, and that is how many can taste your skin?"

"Sounds fun~!" Kaoru laughed with his accomplice.

The two scorpions were already crawling around my neck and I could feel their legs scraping against my skin.

"Okay, well go Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled.

"Well, going from the first two…3!~" Kaoru excitedly yelled back.

I twitched.

"4!"

What kind of weird torture is this? What the hell do they have against- oh fuck it is on my face.

_I think anyone would be pretty fucking disturbed with all these creepy little shits all over me…oh fuck, I will fucking kill them…_

"5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10~!"

"Not so fast! I can't put on so many so fast, Kaoru~." Hikaru pouted, while dropping five more scorpions this time.

"Nn…" I whined a little, the new insects feeling agitated and taking out their frustration on my unmarred skin.

Kaoru raised his eyebrow, "Do you not like this?"

"Nobody would…l-like having insects c-crawl over them!"

_It chills me…_

_Their little legs crawling over every crevice. _

_Stingers that repeatedly attack me and deliver sharp needles of poison into my blood._

Kaoru staring at me said, "I'm bored. Why not just dump all of them on him?"

"B-but I don't want to hurt my poor scorpions! Anyway, if we put too many he might actually die."

"…We can't have that. We haven't had enough fun with you yet Shizuo!"

_I'm done putting up with this shit. _

"THAT IS IT!" I screamed. "I'M DONE WITH YOU AND YOUR CRAZY ASS SHIT!"

Pushing out my muscles, I ripped out of the chair and made a run for it to hear footsteps going after me.

-zzzt-

I stopped slowly and felt dizzy.

-zzzt-

"Didn't I say you shouldn't run away Shizu-kun?" a voice murmured in the background.

-zzzt-

My knees dropped and my vision blurred.

-zzzt-

Blackness consumed me once again.

~ Izaya POV ~

Ah, it is getting late…Why isn't Shizuo home yet? Hm. Calling up his number, I could hear his ringtone faintly in the background of the apartment.

…What an imbecile. Fine, I'll call Tom.

"_Hello, Izaya. Can I help you?"_

"I was wondering when you were going to let my Shizu-chan off work~!"

"…_Shinra hasn't told you yet?"_

"Told me what Tom-san? I don't quite understand."

"…_well…at work…Shizuo was taken…by some guys…"_

"You must be joking. Shizu-chan couldn't get caught so easily~!" my voice cracked.

"_I wish I was…But it is okay…They aren't going to kill him."_

"Kill him? That…is…very good."

"…_yeah. But, I'd go talk to Shinra. He knows more about this than I do anyway."_

"Mhm. Thanks. Even so, why would these mysterious men want to take my Shizu-chan anyway~?"

"_Because he is yours."_

"…Heheh~! Of course, how silly of me! Well thank you ever so much Tom-san!"

"…_.Sure."_

-click-

_Because he is yours…._

_It is my fault…?_

_It is my fault that Shizu-chan is getting hurt…?_

_Why….why did they take him?  
Take me…_

_Why would you take him away from me?_

Heading over to Shinra's with no time to waste, I brought my laptop and a few files.

Just what was going on?

"Ah, Izaya. Hello, come in!"

"What is going on Shinra?"

"Ah, jumping right to the questions, are we?"

"Just answer me."

_Was I sounding desperate? _

_What is coming over me…..?_

"Well, Shizuo was drugged by the same guys who got you earlier…"

I pulled up my laptop and got a picture of them.

"These guys?" I questioned.

Shinra nodded.

"…But how?"

"I guess they slipped something like a roofie into one of his drinks…"

"And it WORKED? Ahahaha what a surprise!"

"That is the amazing part about Shizuo. He is the most inhuman human in the world. He shows the best resistance, yet something like this gets him."

"…I hope Shizuo is okay…" I whispered.

Shinra threw his arm around my shoulder, "He'll be fine Izaya really! I took care of it so Shizuo won't be hurt too badly I think…" he paused, "I think…"

I shook my head, "You don't get it Shinra. These guys don't hold back…Just like the two otakus. To think some people call me off in the head ~! In comparison I am perfectly sound.~"

_What was I being worried about? Shizuo would be just fine! I shouldn't worry too much! _

_He is a monster after all…._

_But maybe Shinra is right…_

_Deep down, Shizuo is actually a human….I think…_

"I wonder about that…but really it is fine Izaya. The more you worry, the worse it gets."

"Don't you worry about Celty every day?" I retorted.

"Of course! She is my beautiful and delicate wife! But I know she is going to be okay. She can take care of herself. You have to have trust that they will be okay. There isn't anything else we can do because I agreed not to go and find Shizuo since they promised his release soon."

"I…" I hesitated, blocking out what he was saying.

_I don't want to hear this. Don't tell me this._

"I don't know if even my…monster can't handle this."

Shinra laughed, "He had to deal with you for about 10 years. I don't think this is much in comparison to what you have to done to him, haha!"

I looked up, "..You are right! What do those miserable losers have in comparison to me? I am a GOD and they are only mere scum and dirt of the world."

Shinra awkwardly patted my back and said, "Sure! Yeah, let's go with that!"

I glared at him.

-beep-

"Ah, sorry, one sec Shinra I got a te-."

_Unknown number: "Tell Shinra we are so very sorry. I think all the poison finally got to him…or maybe it was all the blood that he lost….Won't you forgive us Izaya-kun?"_

Attached to the text, there was a short video.

No way…

There was way too much blood…

Where did those bruises come from…?

…Why isn't he moving…?

"Izaya?" Shinra said.

Making my quick escape from the apartment, I sprinted out of his door. I didn't care about Shinra right now. I only had one thing on my mind.

_I will find you and I will avenge you._

And I wasn't going to stop and I wasn't going to forget.

_This is not even close to over. _

A/N: I don't even know what this is anymore…I've lost a lot of inspiration to write right now…Ah, well. Do you like it? Please tell ^-^!...I also apologize because I don't like character deaths….poor Izaya…


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Gosh. I am excited about this story, I just don't have an ounce of time.

~ Shinra's apartment, no POV ~

"Shinra...What are we going to do? I want to know if Shizuo is okay."

"...Hold on Celty."

Clicking on buttons on his phone, Shinra called up Kaoru.

_"How did he like the picture?"_

"We had a deal."

_"Oh? Was he upset?"_

_"I am sure he is about to kill himself or cry or something fun like that~!"_

"We had a deal."

Celty rested her hand on Shinra's shoulder as if to say, calm down.

_"Oh man. Can't you imagine his face Hikaru?"_

_"I am sure it was so hilarious...I wish I would have seen it."_

"WE HAD A DEAL."

_"Oooh, testy~!"_

_"Kaoru, what scalpel is up his butt today?"_

_"Sh...he can hear you."_

"Kaoru. I am SERIOUS. Did you kill him?"

_"..."_

_"..."_

"WELL?"

_"...Sadly, no."_

"Then why are you messing with Izaya?"

_"We just want to see what hell will be caused from Izaya's tantrum.."_

"You want to see that? Izaya will come and get you guys killed in a second."

_"Not if he wants Shizu-kun's body back~!"_

"You just said Shizuo was not dead. What is going on?"

_"Izaya thinks Shizuo is dead, right?"_

"..."

_"If you tell him otherwise, our deal is gone. You are lucky we are even abiding by this."_

"..."

_"Well?"_

"Fine. But Shizuo stays safe! I thought you guys weren't going to hurt him..."

_"He was misbehaving. We cannot have that, right Hikaru?"_

_"Oh no no~!"_

"...Anyway, is our date still unchanged?"

"Yes."

"Then, see you then."

Celty turned to me and rested her arms and neck on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Celty. I think..."

"For us at least..."

~.~.~

Izaya POV

~.~.~

He isn't dead. I can't assume. I can't assume. I need to find out. I need to find them. I need to kill them. They are worthless humans. I don't love them._ Since when did the humans turn against their own god?_

Why is it raining? Why does the rain feel so cold? Where even am I? Where is my Shizu-chan? Why did he leave me? _Why is it that the best informant in the city can't answer his own damn questions anymore?_

I stood against a nearby brick wall, and slumped slowly down. Lying around wasn't going to help. It is about time I found my answers and got rid of them once and for all. It's...

The tears wouldn't stop falling.

_Why was it raining?_

The rain kept pouring down.

_Why wouldn't it stop?_

It got heavier, the drops hitting the ground with a giant splash.

_Why couldn't it slow down?_

The rain was relentless. My eyes were so wet I wasn't sure whether it was the rain, my tears, or a combination of the both.

I closed my eyelids and hid behind a dumpster, covering myself from everyone, hidden from public view.

It was much, much safer here.

I wouldn't get hurt here.

~.~.~

Opening my eyelids, the rain was still going. I had fallen asleep for a little.

I felt even worse now. All I could dream about was Shizuo…

_His body echoed in my mind. The pools of blood swirled and swam through the crevices of my mind. _

It is scary. It is unreal.

_I don't believe it. This is all fake. Shizu-chan is not dead. He can't be dead. He just can't. He is so strong...He can't..._

Shizuo isn't dead…I won't believe it. Shinra knows right? He knows...

"Shinra..." my voice choked out over the phone.

_"Izaya...Are you okay?"_ _Shinra went silent for a couple of seconds,_ _"I heard about the picture."_

"I am most definitely not okay Shinra...Is it real? Is he okay?"

_"I don't know."_

"What do you mean you don't know? You know those people right? Call them up or give me their number...I am too tired to find it myself..."

_"It is probably not a good idea to talk to them Izaya."_

"Why? I just...need to know."

"_I..."_

"At least tell me what you think. From a doctor's perspective."

_"Izaya..."_

"Do it...please Shinra. Please."

_"Well...there looked like there was a lot of blood that was lost...I mean he could totally be fine...and he had some serious cuts, and some scratches and burns..."_

"..."

_"See? Fine...He just needs medical attention and he'll be fine."_

-beep-

"A...new picture came in...I'll send it to you."

_"..I got it."_

"Tell me, Shinra. What do you think about this?"

"…_."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

_"...it looks like he is dead."_

I hung up.

The piles and pools of blood swarmed and filled my mind. I was going home. I was done. This was enough. I wasn't going to live like this anymore.

~.~.~

_I was tired of this. It is hard to believe, but after constantly running away and chasing after people, I'm so sick of it. I hardly know what is true anymore and I thought I knew everything..._

_I mean, don't I?_

_It is amazing how it all comes crashing down in a second…Shizuo, I don't know if you are dead. I don't want to think so…but who am I kidding? You are gone from me….By some slim chance…by some….I just want to believe it isn't true. _

_But…maybe….just maybe…he is okay…Can I believe that? _

_Is it such a hard thing to hope for? _

_I mean, I thought that doubting people was smart. After all my dearest humans are so conniving and interes-…._

…

_I don't even care about damn humans anymore…_

_I just want my Shizu-chan! I mean seriously! What reason could they possibly have for making me an emotional wreck?_

…

My mind froze for a second.

Oh.

The gears were clinking and spinning around each other like a complicated machine.

I sorted through the medicine cabinet…

_Enough just to scare them…hm….that'll be just enough…_

Now, all I need is a tiny spark.

I sent out a message to some people saying one word.

_Goodbye._

It is so mysterious sounding…perfect.

Immediately after sending out the text, I got a call from Shiki, whom I did not answer.

Shortly after, I got a call form Shinra too whom I also did not answer.

Popping my "dosage" in, I laid on the couch while I waited for the drugs to invade my body and put me to sleep for a little. Even as I faded out into black, the vibrations from Shiki's calls still reverberated endlessly in my mind.

~.~.~

I opened my eyes to see a headless woman.

Don't things just always turn out exactly how I want them? Celty is here just as I had hoped….and of course expected.

She typed, "Don't move or speak too much. You're still dehydrated although the drugs are about out of your system by now."

Time to play.

"Why am I here, Celty? I don't want to be here."

"We weren't going to leave you there Izaya! Shinra and I have been worried sick! You almost died you know?"

My head and body did feel like total crap.

I'll definitely take a lower dosage next time.

"Yeah. And I should've stayed dead."

Shinra came rushing through the door when he heard talking. He squeezed me tightly.

"Are you okay? I've been really worried and I'm so glad to see you looking better….and…." Shinra smiled, "…you invaded my love nest with Celty for a week so I may need to kick you out soon so we can have some alone time, ne Celty?~"

Her head turned and I could've sworn if she had eyes they would have burned through his skin, his bones, and every bit of flesh on that face of his.

"It's been a week….? Even so, I'm feeling a little sick but really good….more importantly, have you heard from Shiki-san?"

Shinra paused, "Uh…yeah….Celty, can you leave us alone? We have something to discuss~. Boy things you know?"

Celty tilted her head and too confused by it, just shook her head and left the room.

I raised my eyebrow at Shinra.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you purposely not take enough, and make it seem you wanted to die and everyone to know it?"

"On PURPOSE? You're kidding me right, Shinra?"

"I'm not kidding at all-"

"Well I'm not either~!"

Shinra got in my face, "I told the world you're dead. Everyone. Isn't that what you wanted?"

I looked away and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for being one of the few people who understands…."

Shinra let go of me, and looked me in the eye, "Is that all? I don't understand completely but…"

I said, "As long as Shiki knows, the wheels are spinning."

"Hm?"

"And it seems to be accelerating quicker and quicker…"

A/N: WOO~! Midterm week this week AND next week :]. But somehow I've managed to slip this in…god knows how though haha. Enjoy and thank you for your continued patience and presence. Presence. What a lovely-ass word. Like ass. Man I like ass.

Btw, I was wondering how I was staying ic. I mean, Izaya has been going literally mentally crazy so I feel he isn't really acting like himself….x.x Well tell me D:!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Ack, ack. Y'know I remembered something. I haven't said I don't own Durarara in a really long time ;p. So. I don't own that shit. Oh, and this chapter will be a third person point of view. Whee~! It might be a little confusing so pay attention to detail. ~

~.~.~

"Where is Izaya?"

"Sir, we have been searching for days. We have searched everywhere."

"Everywhere?" Shiki slammed his fist roughly on his desk. "Obviously not everywhere! I want him found now!"

The representative of his men spoke up, "I don't know how much longer we can keep this up, Shiki-san. In all respect, he is dead. Finding a body would be hard for someone like Izaya who knows how to disappear better than anyone."

Shiki glared and walked up to the man. "Hard? Everything we do is hard. Get used to it or find a new business."

The representative shivered and tried to take a step back. Shiki, not liking that, stepped closer and caressed the man's face, whispering, "Or we can dispose of you. Your choice."

The man nodded, "Yes sir."

"Now leave my fucking sight. Find out where he is…or better. Find out why this happened. And without something, don't bother coming back."

The men scurried away, practically tripping on their own shoelaces.

Shiki thought to himself, "This is taking too long to find him. What is going on?"

~.~.~

Shinra and Celty were cuddling up; it was still pretty early in the morning. Celty shivered and Shinra held her even closer, kissing her neck and shoulders gently.

Shinra then said, "Good morning, beautiful."

Celty, too tired to get her device, rubbed her neck against him and said good morning with her body.

Shinra slyly said, "We could do something a little different this morning if you want. I can already feel the endorphins, dopamine, norepinephrine, and phenyl ethylamine***** rushing through my body."

She looked away, feeling embarrassed. But Celty then slowly nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Shinra's neck.

-brrrrr brrrrrrr-

-brrrrr brrrrrrr-

Celty shook her head and pointed at his phone as if to say go pick it up.

"Buut Celty…"

She crossed her arms.

"Fine, fine!"

Getting out of bed, Shinra went over to his phone and said angrily, "Hello?"

"_Shinra. Good morning. We are Shiki's associates."_

"Do you realize how early it is in the morning?"

"_Yes. On behalf of Shiki, we apologize profusely. This is an important matter to us, though."_

"Well, how can I help you? Please make it quick, I am busy."

"_I understand that you told us Izaya killed himself. But, don't you know anything? Why did he kill himself or was there someone who might have caused that?"_

"…I might know something. I might not. We'll see. I'll contact you later."

"_Shinra, we expect answers. You don't want your darling wife to get hurt."_

"Don't bother threatening me with her. She can take care of herself. Now, leave me be and let off with threatening me or I definitely won't tell you anything…if I do know anything, of course."

_A growling noise came from the phone. "Of course, Shinra. We will await your call."_

"Have a wonderful morning."

-click-

Climbing back on top of Celty, Shinra grinned and said, "Where were we?"

Celty, now with her device, typed out, "You know where you were."

Shinra giggled a little and started to unbutton her pajama top, kissing her chest slowly as he moved down.

-brrr brrrr-

Shinra growled and said, "That can wait until later~! I want to be with my beautiful Celty right now…"

Dimming the lights, he went back to his wife and didn't stop this time.

Celty couldn't make any sound, but her body was screaming to never stop.

~.~.~

Kaoru was nervously pacing back and forth in the room. Hikaru on the other hand was casually sitting and poking Shizuo's head.

-poke-

-growl-

-poke-

-louder growl-

-poke-

-even louder growl-

-poke-

-growl-

-poke-

-really damn fucking loud growl-

Kaoru went over and slapped Hikaru.

"Shut the fuck up, Hikaru. I'm tired of hearing from him."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, "I want to play with him! What is wrong with you anyway?"

"You know EXACTLY what is going on."

Shizuo spoke up, "I do not know what the fuck is going on!"

The twins stared down Shizuo and simultaneously said, "Shut the fuck up Shizuo. No one cares."

By now, it was getting boring for all of them. Shizuo was not one to respond much from torture and he just complained and yelled back at them. Even so, the twins weren't even slightly interested in the fortissimo of Ikebukuro. They had a different prize in mind.

"What are you going to do this time? Stab me? Do you know how many times I have been stabbed in my lifetime?"

Kaoru raised his voice, "Yes. You have told us a million times." He then muttered under his breath, "I can't wait until we get rid of him…"

Hikaru said, "Why hasn't Shinra called us back yet?"

Shizuo said, "He is probably having sex with Celty. He always tells me morning is the best time to do it."

Hikaru giggled, "I'm sure you would know with Izayaaaa-kuuuun~!"

Shizuo grunted rather loudly and said, "I will kick your fucking ass the minute I get out of here."

Kaoru scowled and ordered, "No you will leave us alone after this. Trust me; I want to get rid of you, too."

"Then why not just drop me off in the street? I'm so fucking bored here and I miss Izaya."

Hikaru slapped Shizuo and said, "Look. We want to get this over with, but you need to stay here or we will go and fetch Izaya…If he is alive of course hehehe…"

Shizuo immediately yelled, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Kaoru kicked Shizuo in the stomach a few times and he pointed at his face, "Stop asking goddamn questions. You are so damn lucky we haven't killed you yet. You deserve it so much after all this attitude you have given us."

Shizuo raised his voice even louder, "STOP? YOU JUST MADE IT SOUND LIKE IZAYA WAS DEAD!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Who knows? We really don't care enough to find out if it is true or not…but that is what our precious Shinra told us~!"

The tension in the room was rising. They had all been waiting around for too long.

-brrrr brrrrr-

Leaping over to the phone, Kaoru picked it up immediately. But of course, he acted as if he didn't give a damn that Shinra called at this moment.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Kaoru. Sorry I couldn't pick up earlier. I was busy. I needed to talk to you anyway."_

"How may I help you?"

"_The Shiki gang is looking for Izaya. Do you want them to know where you are?"_

"I would absolutely love that. Even better, give me their number and I will call them myself."

"_Hm. Well, if that is what you want…you know what I want. Give me back Shizuo."_

"I will let him go immediately when we finish what we started."

"_How do you even know he will come?"_

"Didn't Izaya set it up this way? Shiki will come, I am sure of it."

"_Izaya is a step ahead of you."_

"If he was, he wouldn't be dead or hiding. I don't know what he is planning, but if he does anything funny, I won't hesitate to kill Shizuo."

"_So this is why you want Shizuo. Some sort of sick bargaining point."_

"It is working perfectly so I am happy about it~!"

"…"

"No matter. Send me over the number so we can end this for once and all."

"_I cannot wait."_

"Heh. Good."

~.~.~

Shiki's men were pacing around the building waiting for Shinra's call. Instead, they got one from an unknown number.

"How may we help you?"

"_Shinra gave me this number. You want info on Izaya, right?"_

"Who are you?"

"_I'm sure you remember my name: Kaoru."_

"Ah. Well, Kaoru-san, what information could you possibly give us?"

"_I am the cause of Izaya's death. I know of his whereabouts."_

"Can you hold while we give this call to Shiki-san?"

"_That would be wonderful."_

The one man rushed to his office and whispered, "This man knows about Izaya and apparently is the reason he died. Would you like to talk to him?"

Shiki narrowed his eyes, "Hand me the fucking phone right now."

"_Hehehe. Hello Shiki-saaaan~! I have waited for so long to talk to you."_

"I will be blunt. Tell me about Izaya and I won't hurt you."

"_I was thinking we could talk face to face. I'll send you my address. Come alone and we can have a lovely chat. I'll see you then."  
_-click-

Shiki threw the phone on the ground. "I'm leaving. Good job, but I expect much quicker work next time. Got it?"

The associates nodded their heads rapidly.

"Will you be back soon?"

Shiki glare at them, "I'll be back when I'm back. It is time I got revenge for killing what is mine."

*Those are chemicals released after sex or during an orgasm. It is Shinra's creepy doctor way of talking dirty to Celty I guess…

-shudders-

~.~.~

A/N: To clear things up, Shizuo is still with Hikaru and Kaoru so Shinra won't stop feeding them information. Through all of those conversations, Shiki is now going to Hikaru and Kaoru because he has a 'claim' over Izaya. Make sense? Read back on chapters if you don't know why Shiki is so possessive over Izaya. I will get into more of the plotline next chapter. Be ready for something uber epic. :3.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

A/N: I am so happy. This is my 25th chapter and I have gotten to over 50k words. That is a damn achievement motherfuckers. :3. I love you all and thank you for your continued support.

~ 3rd person ~

It was late at night, but not too late. The hour was only half past 9.

The clouds dissipated from the sky, only a pitch black blanket covering the city.

The city was never quiet. It was loud, and noises overwhelmed all the senses.

The world was normal. Nothing was out of order in this well organized confusion.

Yet, an eerie wind still blew lightly, and it kept blowing and blowing on the city, leaving a shiver down the spine of Ikebukuro's citizens.

Shiki had been searching all day. He was relentless though. He believed Izaya to be a possession of his, his toy to play with and control. Little did the man know just how much Izaya was independent from him, slowly drifting away from his sharp claws.

"I will punish him for this," Shiki muttered under his breath.

"_Mairu and Kururi will pay, too. I'm sure he doesn't forget that deal we made long, long ago…." Shiki thought ruthlessly to himself._

"And…finally. I have arrived at my destination." Shiki declared, and he preceded to call up his cronies to surround the place.

"_They didn't honestly think I wouldn't have back-up right?" Shiki chuckled in his mind._

"_Now they will get a taste of just how terrifying and scary I can be."_

Five men were stationed along the perimeter of the building. Shiki felt that was enough. After all, it was just two little brats who had a few toys right? They can't do all that much damage.

Storming into the building, Shiki knocked down the door with his foot, and he stomped throughout the twisting hallways. It was a complicated building with many abandoned rooms reeking of rust, mold, and blood. It was one of those warehouses that was long ago forgotten by its owners. As a result, it was left to rot and deteriorate. Yet…it wasn't exactly all that lost anymore…

"Welcome, welcome to our favorite hide away~!" A voice echoed.

"I'm so glad you could make it Shiki-san!"

"It is too bad you couldn't come alone…"

"Yes, yes…They are taken care of, yes yes…."

Shiki could hear the direction of their voices and he slowly followed the trail of their taunts.

"Show yourself!" Shiki yelled, getting a little frustrated by now. After all, he had been searching all day for a building that was hidden all too well.

"Teehee!"

"I am just so glad you could make it though…."

"Oh we both are really~!"

Their words reverberated again and again throughout Shiki's mind.

"_For what reason could they be so excited to meet me?" Shiki pondered._

"Almost there, angrypants!"

Shiki kept turning and turning through the hallways, his feet clanking loudly on that hard and cold floor.

Finally, the dragon's chamber appeared before Shiki's eyes.

And the first thing he saw was Shizuo Heiwajima sitting in the corner of the room, tied to a chair.

Hikaru and Kaoru twirled in the room, waving their hands excitedly at the man emerging from the shadows of the building.

The twins simultaneously sung, "Shiki~!"

Shiki took no time to be polite or to try and elongate this.

"I want to know what is going on and what did you mean you caused Izaya's death?"

Shizuo, suddenly hearing this, freaked out. "What the fuck is going on? Izaya isn't dead….What the hell are you talking about asshole?"

Shiki rushed over to the ex-bartender. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, especially after you have taken Izaya away from me with your silly gay antics. You are lucky because of Shinra. He seems to have saved you one too many times, don't you think?"

Shizuo scoffed and looked the other way, "Eh, whatever. I'll talk however I fucking what."

Shiki stared down the other man and grunted, "You will be the third person I kill in this room. I have been meaning to do it for so long anyway. What a wonderful opportunity."

Hikaru sung, "Oh come on~! We invite you over and you don't even pay attention to your hosts!"

"Don't you think a host would properly give directions and greet them at their front door instead of giggling?" Shiki questioned angrily.

"Touché~!" Hikaru giggled.

"So. Care to enlighten me on what has been going on? I am not here to play a game with you. I don't like being uninformed especially when my favorite one has disappeared."

"Hmmm….Where to begin Kaoru?" Hikaru laughed to his twin.

"I'll tell him. Just shush and I will begin. You like long monologues? I have this great one I have been saving and saving for you!"

Shiki grunted with an annoyed expression on his face, and waved his hand to continue. Even he was a little curious.

"I was just a tiny little kid. All I could remember was seeing my parents being burnt to a crisp."

Kaoru took a deep breath and continued.

"When I ran out of my house, I found you walking off. I found this man, this man who I didn't even know." Kaoru said, his voice rising as he spoke more.

The anger was seething out of him and was about to erupt.

"And he went off and killed my two parents without the slightest fucking hesitation."

The room went silent for a second before Hikaru broke it.

"At first," Hikaru said, "We didn't know who you were. But, it wasn't long before we tracked you down~! Hehe~!"

"And here we are~!" Hikaru sung again.

Kaoru circled around Shiki. "Scared?"

"Of what? Two brats holding a pointless grudge?" Shiki laughed.

"Heh."

"Heheheheh."

"Hahaha…"

The sounds of giggling twirled and spun through the room, echoing in the mostly empty room.

Shiki sternly asserted, "Look. I don't want to play some stupid game with you."

"Game?" Hikaru said.

"Game? This is a game to you?" Kaoru questioned.

"Obviously you brats think so." Shiki laughed. "SO WHAT? I KILLED YOUR PARENTS! They were messing with my boss's business and I can't have that! Surely you would understand."

Shizuo was slowly edging out of his restraints, trying to make an escape when he could. Luckily, getting off really wasn't much of a problem, but he had to be careful. The twins still were basically threatening Izaya….but if they had Shiki….would he be able to escape?

"SO WHAT?" Hikaru yelled. "Heh. You see this Kaoru? He is insulting us and making fun of us. He deserves whatever he has coming."

Shiki stepped forward, "You think you are the one who has this under control? I don't think so."

He pulled out a pistol, and took a shot at Hikaru, getting him right in the chest.

The blood spewed out of his wound, and Kaoru immediately fell to his side.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru whimpered.

Shiki chuckled, "So the two men who are tormenting the yakuza is a bunch of whining babies? I'll definitely have to scold my underlings for their incompetency. Heh."

Kaoru stood up abruptly, "Whining babies? Shiki…" he said approaching his enemy slowly yet surely. "I think it is about time we-"

At that moment, Shizuo rushed out of the door. Shiki reacted and shot him in the leg.

"Fuck…" Shizuo cursed…s

He may have had a high pain tolerance, but even the fortissimo could notice when there was a bullet lodged into his leg.

"Where do you think you are going, Shizuo?" Shiki said, approaching Shizuo. "I don't like you. What makes you think you can leave so easily?"

The monster scoffed, "Why the fuck should I care? Anyway, what the fuck do you want with me? I haven't done shit to you."

"Heh. You seem to be taking my Izaya's time too much. He is mine."

"YOURS? I don't know where the fuck you got that idea, but you don't own him. So shut the fuck up."

Shiki grinned at that, "But I do. But I guess it doesn't matter anymore. He is dead as a doornail, and soon syou will be too."

"…I still don't believe he is dead." Shizuo slumped to the ground.

Kaoru said, "What's not to understand?"

Hikaru added, "He killed himself because of you~!"

The room went silent….

_Wasn't Hikaru seriously injured? These thoughts echoed in the minds of the men in the room._

Shiki turned his head to see Hikaru giggling.

Pitch black darkness consumed them as the power in the building switched off. There were a few windows in the room, and the moon shined lightly through the opening.

"Turn the lights back on. Now."

"Oh, Shiki…"

"Don't tell me you still think you are in charge?"

"It is precious don't you think?"

Shiki ordered, "Stop this right now….why isn't Hikaru dead? I shot him right in the heart…"

More laughter filled the room.

"Don't tell me you think we would be so unprepared."

"We wanted to play a game with you after all~!"

Shiki's voice quivered while he spoke. "A game? Come on, it was over 10 years ago! Why do you even care still? Grow up!"

"Hehehe…"

"I don't think Shiki gets it."

Footsteps kept circling around and around Shiki, and the laughter wouldn't stop.

It just kept going and going like it was on a loop.

Shiki mumbled to himself, "Where is my back-up?"

"Didn't we tell you Shiki?"

"Don't bring anyone else."

"It is just us~!"

"Then come on! Fight me already! If you want revenge so badly why don't you just kill me already?" Shiki screamed.

"KILL YOU?"

"HAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA."

"No, you will feel the same pain that we felt and that our parents felt."

Shiki's voice had become so desperate and pitiful, and everyone in the room knew it. "Then burn me alive! Come on! I'm waiting."

Silence burst throughout the room. The door out of the room clicked shut and locked. It was one of those doors that can be locked from both the outside and the inside.

"Why are you locking me in here? I am not going anywhere!" Shiki yelled.

"It appears that was not us."

"Shizuo finally got to leave, poor thing."

"He was just caught up in our little quarrel. If only you came to us sooner Shiki~!"

"Who would come to see crazy nutjobs like you?" Shiki mumbled.

"How cruel Shiki!"

"We'll definitely make you pay…"

"Teehee!"

"I can't wait to use the toys we've saved all these years for you!"

"You guys are fucking crazy!" Shiki desperately called out. "Help!"

"Awwh…The great Shiki is calling out for someone to save him."

"Shizuo didn't call out once. Man, Shiki is so weak~!"

"He'll be really fun to play with~!"

"S-stop it!"

Pain seared through the body of Shiki.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!"

His cries wouldn't be heard. They would be stifled rather quickly as he didn't last much longer than that.

The twins just couldn't suppress their desire to murder him.

~ Shizuo's POV ~

_How the hell can I get out of here in this darkness? Shit…_

_I thought I had it bad with those guys…_

_I almost feel a little bad for Shiki…._

_I can hear his screams from everywhere in this damn building._

_It echoes and reverberates off every damn wall._

…

_It chills me…_

_Is Izaya really dead…._

_He can't be right?_

_He wouldn't commit suicide. _

_Izaya! I mean come on! He is WAY too egotistical to do something like that!_

_But…why would they lie?_

…_I told Izaya I wouldn't leave him behind again…_

_But if he isn't here anymore, why the hell should I care about the promise?_

_Hell, if I can even find the way out of here…_

_Ah! I think I see the exit…_

The light from the outside city lights was blinding. But I missed it. Being cooped there was fucking maddening.

…_and I was really starting to miss Izaya in there…_

_I don't fucking believe it._

_HE ISN'T FUCKING DEAD. THEY ARE LYING._

…I'm done with all this.

This fucking city has brought me nothing in this world but terrible memories and death.

I'm tired of being so goddamn lonely here.

There are people everywhere I look!

Yet, why the FUCK do I feel so lonely…?

…why….

I'm leaving here this time. Kofu sounds like a nice people to start fresh.

I still had a bit of cash left at my apartment, so I ran over there, noticing shocked looks on Tokyo's faces as they saw me…It hadn't been that long. Had it?

-drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-

In my apartment, I grabbed my hidden stash, and set out to the train station. I did not need to tell anyone this time.

_This time I'll disappear and I'll disappear from this city forever. _

_Goodbye Ikebukuro._

_No one is coming to stop me. _

_Life doesn't always have a happy end. _

A/N: Uhm. I cried multiple times writing this. Oh, this story is almost over. And this time, it will be over for good. :3. I am not adding like another arc :P. Btw, I know Shizuo was shot. He doesn't give a fuck. Nothing new.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I had a day off today! I should've started writing this, but instead I socialized…and figured out a few interesting things teehee…*mysterious smile*. Anyway, I wonder if this'll be the end…I already have it planned out pretty much I mean…Ah well, will you miss this? I know it was an average fanfic, but I don't know, this gives me serious feels :P. (I'll definitely be writing more, just not for a while. I will probably write drabbles here and there, and slowly work up a nice hefty plot….or maybe I'll make an epilogue of this…I can't decide ^-^) Sorry for ranting, enjoy. :3.

Why did Shizuo leave? It didn't ever seem to occur to Izaya and Shinra in the year after the incident, that half the reason wasn't Izaya's supposed "death." He was tired. Know that feeling, where you just about give up? Where…you just…don't want to continue on living in a place where you hardly feel welcome and you just feel…so alone. Everything feels wrong…

For so long, Izaya sat around regretting his decisions. He wasn't going to go after his Shizuo this time. Shizuo didn't want to be found this time, and everyone in the city deep down knew that Shizuo was just a guy trying to enjoy his life. He didn't ever mean to have such unimaginable strength. He didn't want to get caught up in such a life full of guns, violence, and death.

Shizuo wasn't Izaya. Although, deep down Izaya knew that this life couldn't last forever for him, too. Even he would get tired of his humans, and playing with them. They seemed to repeat the same actions again and again. What was the point anymore living such a dangerous life?

_Does anyone ever really want to live forever in the fast lane?_

_Doesn't everyone deep down want to be able to just take a seat and hold the hand of the person they love?_

_If only Izaya could do that, but his Shizuo was long gone. _

_He wasn't going to go back to a life full of twists and turns. _

Izaya was about on the verge of leaving that life, too.

_After all, without a monster to play with, nothing was close to as fun._

It is a year and a few months after the incident with Shizuo being kidnapped. Since then, Akabayashi took over the Awakusu-kai. Shiki was greatly mourned there and missed. The twins had gotten plastic surgery from Shinra and they fled to Europe. Shinra and Celty, well nothing much was new with them. They were giddy and in love.

Izaya on the other hand, had calmed down a lot. He didn't play around with his humans much. He was rather passive in life. He didn't do much and only did as much to get a decent paycheck. It wasn't like he was depressed or anything, but life wasn't as colorful and rosy as before.

_Amazing how one person can change things so drastically in an instant…_

~ Izaya POV ~

_Hmmm…where is Namie? Why does she have to disappear when we have work to do? Files don't sort themselves you know!_

…_I'm calling her. She better have an explanation for not showing up today! _

"Namie."

"_Izaya."_

"So, how are you today my wonderful and beautiful secretary?"

"_Stop lying. What do you want?"_

_I can't even see Namie's face, yet I can hear the attitude written all over her face. _

"I was just curious as to why you weren't here. I have a lot of work to do, and it is inconveniencing me to have you disappearing to do whatever nonsense you are doing!"

"_Izaya. Please tell me you aren't fucking serious."_

"Are you giving me attitude? You know I don't like cursing very much Namie~!"

"_Come on. Can't you let me off today?"_

"Why? You could at least forewarn me you know…"

"_Izaya, it is Christmas Eve."_

"…"

-click-

_This is a j-joke right?_

_How could I forget something like this…?_

_Don't get me wrong, I'm not some pathetic mess after Shizuo disappeared on me again. I don't blame him for this time. I lied about killing myself and…still. I am not mad. I've…moved on. He has become an important memory…and a sad one. _

_I can't deny that I still love him. Feelings don't disappear overnight. _

…_Especially feelings that have been there for so many years…_

I sent a text to Namie telling her to get over here right after Christmas. I don't need her fooling around while I am working terribly hard over here. Honestly.

_I feel so distant. _

Holidays are just awful anyway…There is so many lights and money that needs to be spent…

_I feel so lonely._

Hah! I am not going through this crap again! Back when Shizuo disappeared I had a crazy mental breakdown. It was pretty awful, and I think if any of my humans saw me in that state, they would hardly be able to call me their god. But it made me stronger, and I think my gorgeous hair has long stopped falling out…

_Things are finally seeping back to the normal life…before any of this happened._

_Isn't that what I've wanted?_

-brrrrrrrr brrrrrr-

"Hello, Orihara Izaya."

"_It is Akabayashi."_

"How can I help you?"

"_This is a…slightly odd request. And it is a little much of to me ask of you."_

"Spit it out then! What do you need me to do?"

"_Well…"_

"_Someone I have been tailing and tracking has run off. Normally, I would send off one of my men to go fetch him."_

"Then send one out? I'm not a delivery boy to go get him for you."

"_Well, you see…"_

"Well what? Akabayashi-san, I am incredibly busy at the moment. Do you realize how busy the holiday times are?"

"_This, you might enjoy though. You can pile all your work on your assistant. Then, go out to Kofu and find information about our runaway. I don't know anything else about him other than that he has run off there."_

"Can't one of your silly lackeys get to doing that?"

"_Y'see…I am having an issue because they are all off on…business. This is really urgent and I don't have anyone else to turn to…After Shiki-san died, I don't think I've quite got a handle on this job to be honest."_

"You're way too soft…"

"…"

"But that is why Shiki-san trusted you so much I guess…"

"_Hm. I guess you're right," Akabayashi said, smiling through the phone._

"So…how urgent is this and what is there to benefit me? I will expect a hefty sum from this~!"

"_Have fun there. It'll be like a free vacation. The pay should be nice."_

What the hell. Why not? I haven't had a vacation in a really long time and I think it might be a nice change from all the city life.

"I'm interested. Send me over your information and details on the trip."

"…_Would it be possible for you to leave this evening?"_

"In a few hours…I still have a few appointments…."

"_Of course. Until next time."_

"Yes. I'll inform you when I'm finished. Bye."

"_Oh, and Izaya."_

"Yes?"

"_Merry Christmas."_

-click-

-sigh-

Hm. This could be pretty fun…I guess…

_I almost feel like I'm forcing myself to have fun.._

I've always wanted to seriously go on a trip like this…

My humans I know will miss me very much buuut~…How can I pass up such a great offer?~

The new head of the Awakusu-kai just sent me over the guy I will be trailing and getting information on.

Heh. Looks like this won't be as hard as I thought.

_Takahashi is my prize again. What has my favorite little delinquent been up to this time?~_

[Refer to Chapter 3]

Hm…I don't know whether or not I should tell Namie or not I am leaving…

It would be terribly fun to mess with her and just you know, disappear without a trace and she'll never know and she'll have a fit…

_Hehehehe…I'm getting excited just thinking about it…_

I already got to my last three clients. They all just wanted simple information that I didn't mind dishing out for a nice price~….although that is pretty lucky. Normally my clientele makes me go out and fetch information about a particular individual which can be quite the nuisance. The informant life is fun, but occasionally a little tiring…

Ah, well…Time to head out to Kofu. Fresh air and beautiful temples here comes the great Orihara Izaya~!

_Hah…I thought I remembered the name of this city before._

_It was the same city that…Shizuo and I…._

_It was that time from what seemed like so long ago…_

_I miss being in love like that…_

This train is taking too long. A few hours can seem like hell…

_I can't deny that deep down, I wish Shizuo was with me again. _

_I deserve a fairytale ending after all this hell._

But that won't happen.

_All I've got is myself now. _

The train keeps passing by.

No, I don't think that I could do this forever.

The memories haunt me…

_Why the hell did I agree to this trip again?_

_Damnit, I hardly even feel like myself anymore…_

_Why is life even worth living anymore? _

Ah, no matter. The train ride will be soon over and dear Takahashi can face my wrath hehe~!

Takahashi was an idiot, truly. I don't see why I was sent out here, he was so easy to deal with. In fact, this whole drug issue passed over rather quickly for something that Akabayashi seemed to be deeply concerned about.

I'm calling up Akabayashi to see why…

"_Already done?"_

"Yes. I don't see what was so urgent…"

"_Oh, I don't know. I think Shinra and I both agree you needed a break…"_

"A break?~ I'm perfectly fine."

"_Hm. Well…let's not push it."_

"Since when did the leader of the yakuza become a giant softie?"

"…_Just stay there a little. I'm sure you'll find what you've been wanting for so long."_

"…What does that mean? Akabayashi-san, I am very busy if I'm done I should really head back…"

"_A day or two more can't hurt?"_

"…Well if you INSIST, then I'll be sure to head by to the nearest hot spring~! Or maybe I'll rent a hotel room…and I'll order all the ootoro that I want teehee~! You said you would pay for everything right?"

"…_Just, don't get me broke here."_

"I accept your challenge Akabayashi-san~!"

-click-

Honestly, why was he so insistent? I don't know, my moods have been so bipolar lately…Damn Shizuo gets to me even when he has disappeared.

I can still hear his laugh, rumbling through the room as if he was here again…

…I need to let go for a little while.

_I need to relax…_

_Honestly, I don't know how much more unhappiness and depression I can take…_

A/N:…I hate this story haha! I don't know…something about it…

I think 1 more chapter after this…

On a side note, I have been pretty depressed so I think it has affected my writing..-sigh-


	27. Chapter 27

~Izaya POV~

_You know…I'm done feeling all of this self-pity._

You can't drown forever.

_I can say I'm long sick of feeling this way._

It is about time I moved on. Here I am in Kofu, and low and behold, nothing is happening!

_Who am I even kidding…?_

I'm done with all of this…

_I thought I was done with this a year ago…_

_But all of my feelings come back rushing to that night and morning in that train station…_

Why keep chasing after something that isn't even there?

I didn't even enjoy the trip all that much…although the food was delicious…and everything was right…

I'm just so tired of feeling lonely…

_But I'm also tired of drowning in this endless puddle._

_So I'm done._

_Shizuo, consider yourself gone from my thoughts forever._

_You can stay a nostalgic memory._

_I don't miss you anymore. _

_..Even after all this time, I don't miss you Shizuo…_

_I really don't…I really, really don't…_

A/N: That was my intro. Now, continue on with the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Finally, we are getting back into Shizuo's point of view who has been sadly a little neglected.

~ Shizuo POV ~

My hair has grown to be brown, but I've kept the same hairstyle. It doesn't grow much anyway.

I don't fear hurting people anymore, I've kept to the country part and I work for a ski resort, renting out gear and doing other odd jobs.

I guess you could say it is totally out of character of me. The country life, away from the big city has extensively calmed me down. I don't find myself fucking throwing things….well at least not close to as much. Heh.

I've moved on from Tokyo. I've met new friends and I think for once in my life, I am starting to enjoy the stability and tranquility of life.

_But…I just can't shake this one feeling…it is almost as if everything is off…_

_It is as if even if in this happy fucking world there is something missing…_

It was so much easier to get a job here. I mean, I have all the strength I need…regardless whether I want it or not…and surprisingly to almost myself, life can be pretty normal.

_I can be normal. _

_But why…why won't these doubts in my mind disappear?_

"Shizuo?" my boss asked. "You're here earlier than usual and you're spacing out. You okay?"

"Mhm."

He gave me a shaky look and said, "Wanna do something easy for me? It just takes some time."

"Sure, fine by me."

"Well, can you go the train station and go round up some people to come here? This resort hasn't gotten as much business lately, and we need all the customers we can get…I figured if you're not in your usual sorts maybe this might be a good change for the day."

"Boss, I'm fine really. Want me to head out now?"

"Please." My boss said.

I nodded and set out.

It probably wouldn't be a bad idea…although it had been a really long time since I'd visited the station because I don't travel.

Why the fuck travel? ...it only brings those memories back.

~ 3rd person ~

"Excuse me, miss. Would you be interested in visiting a ski resort? It has nice lodgings and it is cheap!" Shizuo asked a young lady who immediately blushed because as usual women were attracted to the previous fortissimo of Ikebukuro.

Looking away she said, "M-maybe. Is it far?"

"Not at all," Shizuo flashed a smile. "Here are some directions. I hope to see you there."

Blushing even more, the woman nodded quickly and scurried off.

Scratching his head Shizuo thought, "_Women…"_

Shortly after Shizuo went around to a few people in the train station, people began to swarm around him. It was like he was a magnet for talent scouts and fangirls.

"Isn't he handsome?"

"Can we scout you for our agency?"

"Are you married?"

"Just how cheap is cheap mister?"

"Do you have any special services?"

Shizuo was different. But his true nature couldn't disappear. That anger was still swelling and boiling, doomed to eventually burst.

"EVERYONE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

A few women and men rushed away scared.

The remaining people came in closer and one particular woman kept bugging him.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Do you want one?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't."

"Do you love anyone?"

"…no."

"Then what is the harm?"

"Yeah! What is the harm?" Another woman screamed to him.

Fangirls are incredibly vicious beasts that flock at incredibly sexy and attractive men. The ones after Shizuo are known as the stalkerish type. Beware of them, they are persistent.

"_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," _Shizuo thought.

…Shizuo turned his head from over the crowd and spotted a man drooping his head and walking straight to the bench. His train arrived a minute after and as Shizuo saw him board the train, instinct took over and he quickly followed him on the train without the slightest hesitation.

The man's hair was pretty long for a guy, and it covered most of its face. It probably hadn't been cut in a while. He had pitch dark hair that fell into soft strands laying lightly around his face. The man most notably had a fur coat.

~ Izaya POV ~

_I can't wait to get home…I'll bet Namie is missing me very dearly along with Shinra and Celty~!_

"Excuse me?" some guy went up to me and said.

What the hell does he want? Can't he mind his own business?

"Hi. How can I help you?"

"If I'm not mistaken, are you Izaya Orihara?" the man asked.

"Yes I am. I am out on business at the moment so if you have to make an appointment please contact my secretary. Thank you."

"No, no…" the man said. "Look up at me for a second."

_Hm…he looks vaguely familiar…_

"What?" I growled, but my curiosity had peaked at this mystery man.

"I was just wondering if you remember me."

_What, are you reading my mind? I would love to know, too…_

_Why is this face so familiar?_

"I think I might…Haha it hurts a little to think too much about it though~!"

The man sighed, "Has it really been that long? I didn't realize I changed that fucking much…"

I chuckled, "Okay, I'm sorry really. I just can't remember."

"Fine, remember this?" the man said, leaning in.

_W-what…_

His lips locked roughly on mine.

Roughly yet so….so…

Softly…so…

So Shizu-chan.

"No way…No way…" I muttered.

"Yes way," Shizuo said kissing my hair.

"B-but…You can't be here."

"But I am Izaya and…"

"…?"

Bowing his head Shizuo didn't waste a single second, "I don't give a fucking damn where we have to go or what we have to do…I will do fucking anything to make it happen…"

On one knee a coward begged me to marry him.

_Don't make me fall again…_

_Don't let me fall if you aren't going to catch me…_

I don't really know why an idiot would think that I would say yes after leaving me for over a year…

I don't really know why an idiot like me would start crying and say yes…

I just don't understand this game I guess.

~.~.~ A Sort Of Epilogue

Romeo and Juliet have nothing on these star-crossed lovers, designed to be forever clashing against one another. Although, their clashes weren't quite as serious as before.

"I want vanilla cake!"

"Too bad I am getting strawberry!"

"What if the baker doesn't make strawberry cake?"

"Are you crazy America has fucking everything!"

"…I can't wait any longer, Shizuo."

Shizuo knew what he meant. He always knew.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit…."

"What?"

"Do you take me to be your husband and all that other cheesy bullshit?"

"I do. Do you take me to be your husband and all that other lovey dovey stuff?"

"I do."

Shizuo leaned down and picked up Izaya, twirling him up in his arms and pressing their lips so gently together.

The chase was over. The cat finally had his mouse and the mouse had his cat.

But this was only the beginning of their story.

~.~.~

A/N:…I feel like I'm setting myself up to create a shittier sequel hahahaha….This chapter was short…I guess I feel like I didn't want to lengthen it more than it needed. Honestly, it felt long enough as is…As you can tell, it flopped around and was basically fading out with memories and moments.

So anyway, I hope you liked this and I hope you'll read my future works if I ever write more.

-tears up- Thanks especially to the people who had been there from the beginning and supported me. You know who you are and it meant a lot. 3. 'Til Next Time.


End file.
